Quand le temps s'emmêle
by Daelyaa
Summary: L'été précédant sa 7ème année, alors qu'elle vient de perdre ses parents, Hermione Granger va faire un drôle de voyage qui va changer beaucoup, beaucoup de choses, et il en va de même pour Severus Rogue. FIC TERMINEE
1. Prologue

Quand le temps s'emmêle... prologue.

Fin août 1997.  
Hermione Granger, jeune femme de presque 18 ans lisait à l'ombre d'un arbre en entortillant une mèche de cheveux autour de son index droit, des larmes sur les joues et dans les yeux, et ce, parce que ses parents étaient partis en voyage en Amérique et qu'ils n'étaient jamais revenus. Elle aurait dut aller au Terrier avec Harry, Ron et les Weasley, mais elle n'en avait pas eut envie, parce que ses amis et la famille de Ron l'aurait plainte et elle ne voulait pas être plainte, elle voulait oublier, pouvoir faire son deuil seule, donc elle ne les avait pas rejoint. Le livre qu'elle était sensé lire était son livre de Potions de 7ème année puisque Rogue était habitué à leur faire des interrogations en début d'année sur le contenu du manuel de l'année, mais elle n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur sa lecture, elle pensait que dans quelques jours elle retournerait à Poudlard et qu'elle devrait dire à ses amis qu'elle avait perdu ses parents, et ils allaient surement leur en vouloir parce qu'ils auraient voulu être là pour elle. En voyant des larmes tomber sur son manuel, elle se rendit compte qu'elle pleurait. Elle effaça ses larmes et tenta d'arrêter de penser à ses parents, en vain. Mais à un moment, elle arrêta complètement de penser en se sentant transplaner, alors qu'elle n'avait pas demandé à transplané, ni que personne n'était assez près d'elle pour le faire, surtout qu'elle était dans le monde moldu. Sauf que le voyage dura beaucoup plus longtemps qu'un transplanage normal et qu'elle arriva à Poudlard. Elle voulu transplaner, mais bien sur, elle était dans le château et ne le pouvait donc pas, à cause des barrières de protection. Alors, elle se décida à aller au bureau de Dumbledore, il pourra l'aider. Alors, elle se mit à marcher jusque là bas. Elle donna tous les noms de sucreries qu'elle connaissait avant que la gargouille ne s'ouvre et qu'elle puisse monter. Elle frappa à la porte et entendit la voix de Dumbledore lui répondit. Elle ne fut même pas étonnée de savoir son directeur à Poudlard en période de vacances. La brunette entra, et fut très surprise en le faisant, Dumbledore paraissait plus jeune qu'en juillet. Il dit :  
-Ah, Miss, je vous attendait.  
-Vous m'attendiez, comment cela ?  
-Je vous attendait, c'est tout. Pouvez vous me dire quel jour nous sommes ?  
-Bien sur, le 28 août 1997.  
-Pas exactement.  
Hermione fronça les sourcils.  
-Nous ne sommes pas le 28 ?  
-Si, c'est sur l'année que vous vous êtes trompée.  
-Comment cela ?  
-Nous sommes en 1977.  
-Mais... Mais c'est impossible !  
-Si c'est possible Miss.  
-Mais comment se fait il que je sois ici ! On ne peux pas voyager dans le temps !  
-Si vous êtes ici, c'est que le destin l'a décidé. Vous comprendrez plus tard.  
-Mais enfin je ne peux pas rester ici ! Comment vont réagir mes amis quand il vont voir que j'ai disparue ?! On est en temps de guerre à mon époque ils vont me croire morte !  
-Ce n'est pas de ma faute Miss. En tout cas vous allez devoir vous mêler aux autres élèves; vous devez en connaître certains, au moins de nom.  
-Qui ?  
-James Potter, Sirius Black, Rémus Lupin, Peter Pettigrow, Lily Evans, et peut être mêmes quelques autres élèves, Lucius Malefoy et Bellatrix et Narcissa Black par exemple (eux j'ai changé leur année de naissance parce que je les veux dans cette histoire).  
-Je les connais en effet.  
-Bien, et donc seuls quelques élèves seront au courant que vous venez du passé, Messieurs Potter, Black, Lupin et Pettigrow et Miss Evans.  
-Je ne veux pas que Pettigrow soit au courant.  
-Comme vous voulez. Donc, le jour de la rentrée, vous aurez un portoloin pour King's Cross et vous prendrez le train, en essayant de vous installer avec eux, et vous leur direz, sauf à Mr Pettigrow donc, que le professeur McGonagall a à leur parler.  
-D'accord, mais, je vous ai dit que je connaissait les personnes énoncées plus tôt, donc si elles rencontrent une Hermione Granger à cette époque et qu'elles me rencontrent encore dans le futur, cela va poser problème.  
-C'est pour cela que votre nom et votre apparence vous seront changés.  
En disant cela, Dumbledore se leva et s'approcha d'Hermione avant de lui jeter quelques sorts et de lui tendre un miroir.  
-Le résultat est-il satisfaisant ?  
Hermione se regarda, elle avait désormais les cheveux blonds et ondulés et les yeux bleus délavés.  
-Très, j'ai du mal à me reconnaître.  
-Parfait, et pour votre nom, vous vous appelez désormais Mia Herment.  
-D'accord.  
-Et bien si vous n'avez pas de questions, vous pouvez vous en aller, vous dormirez dans la tour Gryffondor jusqu'à la rentrée et serez répartie à nouveaux.  
Elle acquiesça et Dumbledore lui donna le mot de passe de la tour avant qu'elle ne tourne le dos. Dumbledore dit avant qu'elle ne s'en aille :  
-Miss, juste une chose, cette année, suivez votre coeur et votre instinct, pas votre cerveau trop rationnel.  
-Euh... D'accord.  
Elle n'avait absolument pas compris pourquoi il lui disait ça, mais elle finirait par le comprendre, c'était toujours le cas.

28 août 1977  
Un peu plus loin d'ici, à l'Impasse du Tisseur, il était arrivé la même chose à Severus Rogue, jeune homme de 17 ans. Il avait lui aussi transplané à Poudlard, rejoint le bureau du directeur et parlé à ce même directeur qui lui avait fait le même discours.  
-Donc, vous êtes entrain de me dire que je vais aller en cours avec des gens dont je suis aussi le professeur et donc m'avoir en professeur.  
-Oui.  
-C'est complètement délirant !  
-Calmes toi Severus, tu n'as pas le choix, de toute manière tu ne peux pas retourner à ton époque maintenant.  
-Et pourquoi ?!  
-Parce que, tu es ici parce que le destin t'as fait venir ?  
Severus fronça les sourcil.  
-Comment cela.  
-Tu dois venir ici pour le bon déroulement du temps, et de ton futur, enfin ton passé.  
-Et donc, quand pourrais-je repartir.  
-Après les ASPICs, mais je ne sais pas exactement quand.  
-Tout ce temps !  
-Oui. Seul deux élèves seront au courant de ta condition, un Serpentard de ton âge, Drago Malefoy, et une Gryffondor un peu plus jeune, Ginevra Weasley.  
-Le garçon, c'est le fils de Lucius ?  
-Oui.  
-Mais pourquoi ces deux personnes en particulier doivent le savoir.  
-Parce que, Mr Malefoy pourras t'aider à t'intégrer parmi les élèves, et surtout les Serpentards et Miss Weasley... Tu le sauras bien vite.  
-D'accord.  
-Bon, maintenant je dois changer ton apparence et ton nom.  
Dumbledore se leva et jeta nombre de sorts à Severus avant de lui tendre un miroir. Severus se regarda, ses traits étaient plus fins, ses cheveux un peu plus courts et bruns, non plus noirs ébène, et ses yeux étaient d'une couleur entre le noisette et le doré.  
-Wahou.  
-J'en convient que c'est réussi. Tu t'appelles désormais Sebastian Ravelli, tu viens d'Italie mais tu as vécut en France, et tu parles couramment anglais.  
-D'accord.  
-Tu devras prendre le train à la rentrée, comme tout le monde et t'installera avec Miss Weasley, et lui diras que le professeur McGonagall veux lui parler.  
-McGonagall est encore là ?!  
-Le professeur McGonagall, mais oui, elle est toujours là.  
-D'accord, mais comment je suis sensé la trouver cette fille ?  
-Elle est facilement reconnaissable, elle a des cheveux roux flamboyant, vraiment très reconnaissables tu verras. Mais au cas ou.  
Dumbledore fit venir un dossier et le montra à Severus, dessus, une photo de Ginny.  
-D'accord.  
-Tu seras aussi réparti à la rentrée, comme les premières année, pour ne pas attirer les doutes des autres.  
-Comme vous voulez.  
-Bien, tu peux t'en aller, tu dormiras au cachots Serpentard jusqu'à la rentrée.  
Il acquiesça et Dumbledore lui donna le mot de passe des cachots avant qu'il ne tourne le dos. Dumbledore dit avant qu'il ne s'en aille :  
-Severus, juste une chose, cette année, suis ton coeur et ton instinct, pas ton cerveau trop rationnel.  
-Euh...D'accord.  
Il n'avait absolument pas compris pourquoi il lui disait ça, mais il finirait par le comprendre, c'était toujours le cas.

Alors, alors ? Cette nouvelle histoire, vous en pensez quoi ? (maintenant, pour différencier les parties avec Seve...Sebastian et Hermi...Mia, je mettrait leur nom, comme un titre) Dites moi ce que vous avez pensé de ce début d'histoire en review !


	2. Episode 1

Lumos...

Quand le temps s'emmêle... épisode 1

Mia, 1er Septembre 1977, King's Cross.  
Mia venait d'arriver sur le quai et se dirigeait vers la locomotive. Elle y entra et se mit à chercher James, Lily, Rémus, Sirius et Pettigrow en pensant à Harry, c'était tellement injuste, qu'elle elle soit là, qu'elle allait pouvoir parler et vivre avec les parents et le parrain d'Harry pendant des mois alors que lui en rêvait. Elle soupira avant de continuer à regarder dans les compartiments. A un moment, elle crut reconnaître les parents d'Harry, qu'elle avait vu en photo, et Sirius alors elle entra dans le wagon et leur demanda :  
-Bonjour, excusez moi de vous déranger, mais est ce que vous êtes James Potter, Sirius Black et Lily Evans ?  
-Oui c'est nous, pourquoi ? demanda Lily.  
-Le professeur McGonagall doit vous parler, à vous et Rémus Lupin.  
-D'accord, mais... Tu es nouvelle, on ne t'as jamais vu ? demanda Sirius avec un sourire charmeur.  
-Oui, Mia Herment, enchantée. répondit la jeune femme en leur souriant.  
-Sirius Black, mais ça tu le sais déjà, et les deux là derrière, c'est James et Lily, ils ne sont pas intéressant, Lily passe son temps le nez dans ses livres et James est amoureux d'elle mais ne veux pas se l'avouer, alors il couche avec tout Poudlard.  
-La ferme sale cabot.  
-Moi aussi je t'adore Jamesie mon frère.  
James grogna et Mia pensa que ces deux là étaient de sacrés phénomènes. Lily dit :  
-N'écoutes pas ces deux idiots, ils racontent n'importe quoi.  
-C'est faux ! Tu passes vraiment ton temps à la bibliothèque Lily, le nez dans des livres barbants.  
-Les livres ne sont pas barbants ils sont instructifs ! s'exclamèrent Lily et Mia en choeur.  
-Oh non, la nouvelle est une seconde Lily, comme si une seule n'était pas suffisante dans notre monde.  
Lily balaya sa remarque d'un revers de main avant de demander à Mia :  
-Toi aussi tu aimes lire ?  
-Oh oui, mais mes amis n'arrêtaient pas de me le reprocher, sauf quand je leur faisait leurs devoirs évidemment.  
-Dans ce cas nous avons les mêmes amis, mais pourquoi tu dis qu'il te le reprochaient, au passé je veux dire.  
-Oh, et bien, je... Je ne peux plus les voir, au moins jusqu'aux ASPICs, je viens de France et ils sont restés là bas.  
-Ah, mais tu peux toujours leur écrire.  
-Non.  
-Pourquoi ? intervint Sirius.  
-C'est compliqué. répondit Mia d'un ton qui signifiait qu'elle ne développerait pas plus.  
A ce moment, un autres garçon de leur âge entra dans leur wagon et Lily, James et Sirius dirent d'une voix monotone :  
-Salut Rémus.  
-Salut. répondit il avant que son regard ne tombe sur Mia. A qui ai-je l'honneur ?  
-Mia Herment, et si j'ai bien compris, tu es Rémus Lupin ?  
Elle lui tendit la main, main qu'il serra avant d'acquiescer. Puis, Lily dit :  
-Puisque Rémus est là on peut y aller.  
-Aller où ? demanda Rémus.  
-Voir le professeur McGonagall.  
-Venez, elle m'a dit de venir avec vous. dit Mia en commençant à marcher.  
Les trois autres la suivirent en se demandant ce que leur voulait leur professeur dès la rentrée. Rapidement, ils eurent rejoint McGonagall.  
-Bonjour professeur. salua Lily. Pourquoi voulez vous nous voir ?  
-Installez vous, je vais vous expliquer.  
Les élèves acquiescèrent et s'assirent, Mia à coté de McGonagall et les autres en face, avant que McGonagall ne verrouille la porte et dise :  
-Messieurs et Miss, si je vous demande c'est parce que le professeur Dumbledore m'a demandé de vous informer de quelque chose.  
-De quoi ? demanda Lily.  
-C'est à propos de Miss Herment. Miss, vous leur expliquez ou je m'en charge ?  
-Je vais le faire. Je vous ai dit que je viens de France n'est ce pas ? demanda Mia.  
-Oui.  
-Et bien c'est faux, je viens d'Angleterre et suis à Poudlard depuis ma première année.  
-Mais, on ne t'as jamais vu ! s'exclama James.  
-C'est normal, ma première année à eut lieu en 1991.  
-Tu te fiches de nous là, c'est ça ? demanda Sirius.  
-Non, je suis on ne peux plus sérieuse.  
-Elle vous dit la vérité. intervint McGonagall.  
-Mais comment c'est possible ?! questionna Rémus.  
-Il n'y a pas de raison, ou plutôt, Dumbledore ne me l'a pas expliqué.  
-Et tu t'appelles vraiment Mia ou c'est inventé ? interrogea Lily.  
-Non, je m'appelle Hermione Granger, et je ne ressemble pas non plus à ce que vous voyez.  
-C'est dommage, tu es très jolie. dit Rémus, sans la regarder dans les yeux.  
-Et bien merci, mais mon visage est le même, j'ai juste les yeux noisette et les cheveux bruns en temps normal.  
-Ah, et t'as un copain à ton époque ? demanda Sirius.  
-Veux tu bien te tenir quelques minutes Sirius ?  
-Oh la la Lily ce que tu peux être agaçante.  
-Il suffit Mr Black. intervint McGonagall. Si le professeur Dumbledore a voulu que vous soyez au courant de la venue de Miss Herment, c'est pour que vous ne vous posiez pas de questions et repoussiez celles des autres.  
-D'accord, nous y prendrons garde. dit Lily.  
-Bien, alors vous pouvez vous en aller.  
Les élèves acquiescèrent et sortirent du compartiment pour retourner au leur. En chemin, Sirius demanda à voix basse :  
-Et tu nous connais à ton époque ?  
-Euh... Oui, oui, oui.  
-Et j'ai une famille moi ?  
-Non.  
-Et Rémus ?  
-Non plus.  
''Qui voudrait d'un monstre comme moi'' pensa Rémus.  
-Rémus Lupin je t'interdis de penser ça !  
-Depuis quand lis tu dans les pensées Lily ?  
-Depuis que je sais ce que tu penses et que je t'interdis de penser que tu es un monstre à cause de...  
Elle se tut brusquement, se souvenant de la présence de Mia, Mia qui dit :  
-Je suis au courant, du secret de Rémus je veux dire.  
-Ah bon ?! s'étonna le concerné.  
-Tu as un petit problème de pilosité n'est ce pas.  
Il acquiesça.  
-Mais, comment tu le sais ?  
-Je l'ai découvert en direct, avec deux de mes amis.  
-Et je ne vous ai pas blessé au moins ?  
-Non.  
-Ouf. Mais, d'autre gens le savent à ton époque ?  
-Toute une génération d'élève de Poudlard.  
-Oh Merlin. geignit Rémus. Mais comment c'est possible ?  
-Plus tard. dit Mia puisqu'elle avait vu qu'ils étaient devant leur compartiment.  
Ils y entrèrent et Mia fusilla Peter, qui était arrivé entre temps, du regard, avant de s'asseoir.  
-C'est qui elle ?  
-Elle Peter, c'est Mia Herment, elle vient d'arriver à Poudlard. répondit Lily.  
-Et qu'est ce qu'elle fait avec nous ?  
-Je suis avec vous, point barre, tu n'as pas à demander d'explications. réplique froidement Mia.  
Remarquant que Mia était tendue, les Maraudeurs et Lily préférèrent ne pas insister. Pendant tout le voyage, Mia parla avec tout le monde, sauf Peter qu'elle évitait royalement. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à Poudlard, Mia dut aller avec les première année, et, lorsque leur répartition fut terminée, McGonagall l'appela. Elle arriva à coté de McGonagall, sous les regards intrigués des élèves, probablement à cause de son âge, et attendit que McGonagall lui pose le Choixpeau sur la tête, ce qu'elle fit. Le Choixpeau réfléchit pendant un temps qui parut des heures à Mia avant de s'exclamer :  
-GRYFFONDOR !  
Mia sourit et alla rejoindre ses nouveaux amis, ce que les autres élèves trouvèrent étrange; le groupe de Sirius et James, qui sont les ''stars'' de Poudlard, et très très fermé, alors comment une nouvelle pouvait y entrer si facilement ? Ladite nouvelle mangea avec les Maraudeurs et Lily, tout en continuant de faire comme si Peter n'existait pas, avant de retourner à la Tour, avec eux, encore une fois. Là bas, James lui murmura :  
-Viens dans notre dortoir avec Lily dans minutes, qu'on puisse parler tranquillement.  
Elle acquiesça et James lui fit un petit sourire avant de tourner le dos. Il lui faisait vraiment penser à Harry, mais il avait l'air d'être beaucoup plus extraverti que son ami, et aimait plus se mettre en avant. Sirius était un gamin, beaucoup, beaucoup moi adulte qu'à son époque, la faute à la prison surement, et Rémus semblait plus heureux et moins tourmenté, même si son secret lui faisait quand même du mal. Bon, elle se fichait complètement du sale rat, mais il avait l'air tellement stupide que c'en était affligeant. Et Lily, elles avaient beaucoup de point en commun, seule fille dans un groupe de garçons, brillante élève toujours fourrée dans ses livres et qui empêche ses amis de faire les imbéciles, mais Lily était aussi très mature pour son âge, comme elle, mais elle, c'était d'être amie avec Harry Potter qui avait fait ça. Mais bon, même à cette époque, la menace Voldemort planait sur sa tête, encore plus puissant qu'à son époque.

Sebastian,1er septembre, King's Cross  
Il venait d'entrer dans le train et cherchait activement la fille qu'il devait trouver. Au bout de quelques secondes, il crut voir les cheveux flamboyant de cette fille dans un compartiment, à coté d'elle, il y avait un garçon avec les mêmes cheveux et un brun, qui ressemblait beaucoup trop à Potter. Sebastian entra dans le compartiment et demanda :  
-Bonjour, je cherche Ginnevra Weasley...  
-C'est moi, pourquoi ? demanda la rouquine.  
-McGonagall veux te parler.  
-D'accord, mais, tu es nouveau, je ne te connais pas.  
-Oui, j'arrive de France, bon, viens, McGonagall attend.  
Ginny se leva et sortit du compartiment avant de suivre Sebastian. Ils arrivèrent rapidement dans le compartiment où McGonagall les attendaient, mais elle n'était pas seule, Malefoy était avec elle. Ginny grimaca en le voyant avant de saluer son professeur et de s'asseoir à coté de Malefoy, elle n'avait pas le choix, l'autre garçon, dont elle ne connaissait toujours pas le nom, était à coté de McGonagall. McGonagall qui dit :  
-Je suppose que vous vous demandez pourquoi je vous ai fait venir ici tous les deux.  
-En effet. dit Malefoy.  
-C'est à cause de Mr Ravelli ici présent, il intégrera Poudlard pour une année, mais ce n'est pas un élève comme les autres, c'est pour ça que j'ai besoin de vous deux.  
-Un élève pas comme les autres, c'est à dire ? demanda Ginny.  
-C'est à dire que je viens du passé. répondit Sebastian comme si il parlait de la pluie et du beau temps.  
-Du passé ?! Mais comment c'est possible ! ?  
-Aucune idée. Et je ne m'appelles pas vraiment Sebastian.  
-Ah bon, et tu t'appelles comment alors ?  
-Severus Rogue.  
Les yeux de Malefoy et Ginny s'écarquillèrent et Ginny bredouilla :  
-Severus Rogue comme Severus Rogue notre professeurs de potions ?  
-Oui.  
-Tu ne lui, enfin ne te, ressemble même pas.  
-C'est un cause d'un sort Weaslette. dit Malefoy. Et tu prétends être une sorcière.  
-La ferme Malefoy ce n'est pas à toi que je parles.  
-Mais il a raison, c'est à cause d'un sort. intervint Sebastian.  
Malefoy regarda Ginny avec un petit sourire en coin qui donnait envie à Ginny de lui arracher les yeux. McGonagall se racla la gorge et dit :  
-Donc, Monsieur et Miss, si le professeur Dumbledore à tenu à ce que vous soyez au courant, il y a une raison; Mr Malefoy, faites en sorte que Mr Ravelli s'intègre bien au sein de l'école, vous êtes en mesure de faire ça ?  
-Pour qui me prenez vous, bien sur que je suis en mesure de faire ça.  
-Et moi, à quoi je sert dans cette histoire ? demanda Ginny.  
Malefoy se pencha vers elle et lui chuchota :  
-Mais à rien Weaslette, comme toujours.  
Elle le pinça pour qu'il se taise alors que McGonagall répondait :  
-Je ne sais pas, le professeur Dumbledore ne me l'a pas dit.  
-Oh, d'accord.  
-Bien, dans ce cas vous pouvez vous en aller, Ravelli, allez avec qui vous voulez.  
Malefoy et Ginny se levèrent et Malefoy fit signe à Sebastian de venir avec lui, ce qu'il fit. Quand Ginny arriva dans son compartiment, Ron lui demanda :  
-Qu'est ce qu'elle te voulait McGonagall ?  
-Oh, pas grand chose.  
-D'accord, mais tu n'as pas vu Hermione ?  
-Non, c'est étrange, elle nous rejoint toujours d'habitude.  
-Ouai.  
Ils continuèrent de s'interroger à propos de l'absence de leur amie avant de si dire qu'elle était peut être dans le wagon des Préfets. Sebastian, lui, suivi Malefoy jusqu'à son compartiment où il rencontra les amis du blond, des gens qu'il trouvait plutôt énervants. Lorsqu'il arriva à Poudlard, il dut aller avec les premières années avant de se faire appeler par McGonagall. Il se fut gêné en sentant les regards des autres élèves sur lui, mais aussi celui de son futur lui ce qui était particulièrement étrange. Il se plaça à coté de McGonagall qui lui posa le Choixpeau sur la tête. Le visage de Sebastian se décomposa lorsqu'il entendant le verdict du Choixpeau :  
-GRYFFONDOR !  
Il se leva et alla s'asseoir, pas du tout motivé, sauf que la fille du train l'appella :  
-Sebastian ! Sebastian viens !  
Préférant être avec cette fille que seule, il rejoignit Ginny. En arrivant près d'elle, il remarqua qu'elle était toujours avec le rouquin et le brun du train, mais le brun ressemblait vraiment, vraiment beaucoup trop à Potter, et il avait les mêmes yeux que Lily. Ron demanda :  
-Gin, pourquoi tu le vais venir avec nous ?  
-Ron veux tu bien être plus aimable, je l'ai rencontré dans le train et il vient d'arriver, je ne vais pas le laisser tout seul. Allez viens.  
Elle s'était adressé à Sebastian et s'écartant un peu pour lui faire de la place à côté d'elle.  
-Sebastian, je te présente mon frère, Ron et Harry Potter, un ami, mais tu dois déjà le connaître.  
-Pourquoi ? demanda Sebastian qui avait grimacé à l'entente du nom d'Harry.  
-Mais tu viens d'une autre planète toi ! Tu ne connais pas l'histoire d'Harry Potter ! s'étonna Ron.  
-Non.  
Ron le regarda comme si une troisième tête venait de lui pousser. Ginny vint à la rescousse de Sebastian :  
-Mais il plaisante, n'est ce pas que tu plaisantes.  
En voyant le regard de la rouquine, Sebastian comprit qu'il devait répondre par l'affirmative, ce qu'il fit.  
-Ouf, tu m'as fait peur, qui ne connais pas l'histoire du grand Harry Potter ?  
-Trop peu de gens, malheureusement. soupira Harry.  
-Mais Harry enfin tu as vaincu Voldemort, tu ne peux qu'être connu !  
Sebastian crut s'étrangler en entendant le rouquin prononcer le nom de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom justement, mais aussi en apprenant que le fils de Potter avait vaincu Vous-Savez-Qui, non mais sérieusement, comment le fils de cet imbécile pouvait avoir fait ça ?! Pendant qu'il mangeait, Sebastian entendu le fils Potter et le rouquin parler d'une certaine ''Hermione'' qui n'était pas à Poudlard, puis, lorsque le repas prit fin, Ginevra lui dit :  
-Je vais te faire visiter la tour, et tu viendras avec moi dans mon dortoir, je t'expliquerai ce que tu dois savoir.  
-D'accord.  
Bon, au moins cette fille avait l'air gentille, et d'avoir quelque chose dans la cervelle, un peu comme Lily, mais elle était tout de même moins jolie que Lily, elle était plus petite qu'elle, avait les yeux bruns et non émeraudes mais par contre, elle semblait plus... Pétillante, comment pouvait il l'expliquer, elle était plus énergique, plus enjouée, plus... Plus pétillante, il n'arrivait vraiment pas à trouver un autre mot.

Voila voila, ça vous a plut ? Vous aimez bien les Maraudeurs et Lily dans cette histoire ? Alors oui, Severu... Sebastian est à Gryffondor, mais j'en ai besoin pour la suite, mais bon, vous pouvez la deviner la suite tellement c'est mal tourné...


	3. Episode 2

Quand le temps s'emmêle... épisode 2

* * *

Mia  
Elle et Lily venaient d'arriver dans le dortoir des garçons, et avaient vu Peter en sortir, et s'étaient assises sur un lit avec les trois autres. A peine fut elle assise que Siruis demanda à Mia :  
-Alors, qu'est ce que tu peux nous dire ?  
-Beaucoup de choses, mais ce que je vous dit ne doit pas altérer le cours du temps.  
-Pourquoi, il y a des choses si importante que ça ?  
-Oh oui, des choses qui vont changer le monde.  
-Oh.  
-Donc vous allez m'écouter calmement, et essayer de ne pas vous énerver. dit Mia avant de se racler la gorge. Donc, tout d'abord, si une génération d'élève est au courant du secret de Rémus c'est à cause du professeur Rogue.  
-Rogue, comme Severus Rogue ?! demanda James.  
-Oui.  
-Par Merlin Servilus est prof !  
-Ne l'appelles pas comme ça ! réprimanda Lily.  
-Non mais sérieux il est prof ?  
-Oui, bon, je peux continuer ? Bien. Donc, c'est à cause du professeur Rogue tout le monde l'a sut parce que le professeur Rogue faisait des allusions... Subtiles disons, c'est à dire qu'il nous a fait un cours sur les loup garou pendant qu'il te remplaçait quand tu étais indisposé.  
-Oh, d'accord.  
-Maintenant, votre futur. On va commencer par la bonne partie, James et Lily, vous allez vous marier.  
James sourit grandement avant de dire :  
-Tu vois Lily, tu ne vas pas me résister longtemps.  
Lily leva les yeux au ciel et Mia eut un petit sourire.  
-Voila, donc c'était ça la bonne partie.  
-Ah c'est tout ! s'exclama Sirius.  
-Oui. Et donc, Lily et James, vous allez avoir un fils, Harry, le 31 juillet 1980, sauf qu'Harry va faire l'objet d'une prophétie qui dira que ''seul un garçon né fin juillet et que le Seigneur des Ténèbres maquera comme son égal'' pourra vaincre Voldemort...  
-Tu prononce son nom !  
-Oui. Donc, deux bébés sont nés fin juillet, Harry et Neville Londubat, mais Neville est Sang Pur, et puisque la mère d'Harry est une née moldue, c'est sur lui que Voldemort à décidé de s'acharner. A Halloween 1981, il va venir chez vou à Godric's Hollow et... Vous allez mourir.  
Lily et James étaient sous le choc et la jeune femme bredouilla :  
-Mais... Halloween 1981, c'est dans 4 ans.  
Mia se sentit plus que gênée an voyant les yeux de Lily s'emplirent de larmes.  
-Je... Je suis désolée, je n'aurais pas dut vous dire ça.  
-Si, on te l'a demandé, mais enfin, c'est dur à encaisser. répondit Lily.  
-Je peux aisément le comprendre.  
-Mais si on meurt tous les deux, notre fils...  
-Va vivre chez ta soeur.  
-Chez Pétunia ?! Mais pourquoi, il n'a pas un parrain ou une marraine ?  
-Si, mais son parrain ne pouvait pas s'occuper de lui, et même après, c'est très flou, mas tu n'a ni femme ni enfant, comme Sirius..  
-Pourquoi ?  
-J'y viens, son parrain, c'est Sirius, sauf que quand vous avez été assassinés, il était recherché par le Ministère.  
-Pourquoi ? demanda Sirius.  
-Pour le meurtre de 12 personnes, Peter Pettigrow et la trahison des Potter, c'est à dire, pour avoir servit Voldemort.  
Le visage de Sirius se décomposa et il souffla :  
-Tu vois James, je suis comme eux, il m'ont empoisonné, je t'ai trahis comment j'ai put faire ça James mon frère.  
-Non, Sirius ne dis pas ça, tu as été accusé de tout cela mais tu n'étais pas responsable ! Le vrai coupable c'est Pettigrow !  
-Peter !  
-Oui, ce sale rat à préféré s'allier à Voldemort et trahir ses amis plutôt que de se battre !  
-C'est pour ça que tu as du mal avec Peter.  
-Oui, je ne le supporte pas ! Tant de lâcheté m'exècre ! Et en plus à cause de lui mon meilleur ami est orphelin !  
-Tu es amie avec mon fils ? demanda Lily. Enfin, celui qui sera mon fils.  
-Oui, ils vous ressemble beaucoup, à tous les deux, mais surtout à James, c'est son portrait craché, mais il a tes yeux, magnifiques d'ailleurs.  
Lily sourit en imaginant cet enfant qu'elle ne verrait pas grandir.  
-Vous n'avez vraiment pas un futur très joyeux mes amis. dit Rémus.  
-Non, en effet. Sirius va passer ans à Azkaban avant de s'évader.  
-S'évader ?! Comment il a fait c'est impossible ?!  
-Patmol. répondit Mia, sachant parfaitement qu'ils comprendraient.  
-Oh, d'accord.  
-Mais la vie de Sirius ne va pas être très gaie non plus. Quand il va s'échapper, il va retrouver arry qui va le considérer comme le père qu'il n'a jamais eut, sauf que Voldemort et ses Mangemorts prennent tous ceux qui sont chers à Harry.  
-Je vais mourir aussi, c'est ça ? demanda Sirius.  
-Oui, deux ans après, par ta cousine, Bellatrix.  
-Ma chère cousine adorée. lança sarcastiquement Sirius, qui préférait rire que pleurer. Quelle garce.  
-Je ne te le fais pas dire. Mais pour toi Rémus, il n'y a pas grand chose à dire, je ne sais pas ce que tu va faire de ta vie jusqu'en 1994, et même après, c'est très flou, mais tu n'a ni femme ni enfant, comme Sirius.  
-D'accord.  
-Bon, ce n'est pas tout, mais moi je suis fatiguée, je vais me coucher, tu viens Mia ?questionna Lily en se levant.  
-Oui, bonne nuit les garçons.  
-Bonne nuit. répondirent Rémus, James et Sirius en coeur.  
Les deux filles se levèrent et sortirent du dortoir pour rejoindre le leur.

Sebastian  
Il arriva à la tour Gryffondor avec la rouquine et la décoration tout de rouge et or lui donna envie de vomir, le vert et argent était définitivement mieux, et il faisait beaucoup trop chaud, le température des cachots était bien meilleure, et dire qu'il allait devoir passer une année là dedans. Il soupira et Ginevra lui demanda :  
-Qu'est ce que tu as ?  
-Cette tour me donne envie de vomir.  
Elle leva les yeux au ciel, mais sourit en même temps avant de lui dire :  
-Viens, je vais te montrer ton dortoir, et tu viendras avec moi.  
-D'accord.  
Ginny se mit à marcher et il la suivit. Elle le fit monter à l'étage et entra dans un dortoir.  
-Tu dormiras là, avec Harry, Ron, et trois autres garçons, Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan et Neville Longdubat.  
-Ok.  
-Allez, viens avec moi.  
Elle se remit à marcher et se dirigea vers son dortoir. Il lui dit :  
-Mais, il n'y a pas un sort sur les escaliers ?  
-Si, mais t'es avec moi, donc ça devrait être bon, ça marche avec les autres.  
-Ok.  
Il continua de la suivre jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrive devant le dortoir de la jeune fille, ils y entrèrent et Ginny vérouilla la porte et insonorisa la pièce.  
-Voilà, comme ça on est tranquille. Assied toi, je ne vais pas te manger.  
Il obéis, mais il était gêné, il n'avait pas vraiment l'habitude de se retrouver seul et enfermé avec une fille, mis à part Lily, même quand il parlait avec Narcissa, ils n'étaient pas enfermés, alors avec une fille qu'il connaissait depuis seulement quelques heures, il avait le droit d'être gêné. Apparemment elle le remarqua puisqu'elle dit :  
-Qu'est ce que tu as ? Je te faire peur ?  
-Non, non.  
-Bon, donc, j'ai bien vu comment tu as réagis quand tu as entendu qu'Harry s'appelait Potter...  
-C'est le fils de James Potter c'est ça ?  
-Oui.  
-Et sa mère ?  
-C'est Lily Evans.  
-Je le savais. murmura Sebastian.  
-Qu'est ce que tu as dit ?  
-Oh, rien, rien. Mais qu'est ce qu'il a fait donc, le fils Potter, pour être célèbre ?  
-Oh, c'est un peu long à raconter, donc, une prophétie a été faite comme quoi un garçon né fin juillet serait la seule personne qui pourra tuer Voldemort...  
-Tu prononce son nom !  
-Oui, donc suite à cette prophétie, Voldemort à décidé que ce garçon serai Harry, parce que deux garçons sont nés fin juillet, Harry et Neville mais Voldemort à choisi Harry parce que sa mère est une née modue. Bien sur, les Potter ont été protégé, par un Fidélitas, mais le gardien du secret les a trahis, et ça les a conduit à la mort. James Potter et mort en voulant laisser à sa femme et son fils la chance de se protéger et Lily, elle, s'est interposée entre Harry et Voldemort quand Il a jeté le sort mortel à Harry, et si Harry n'est pas mort, c'est parce que quand Voldemort lui a lancé un Avada pour la deuxième fois, grâce au sacrifice de sa mère, le sort à ricoché et Voldemort à périt.  
Les yeux de Sebastian s'écarquillèrent, mais il eut mal au coeur en se souvenant que Ginevra lui avait dit que Lily était morte. Lily ne pouvais pas mourir !  
-Ca va ? lui demanda la rouquine.  
-Oh, euh... non, pas vraiment.  
Ginny se sentit honteuse, elle avait entendu Harry dire que Rogue avait été très proche de sa mère quand ils étaient jeunes, et elle venait de lui dire que son amie allait mourir dans les années à venir, enfin, dans les années à venir à l'époque de Severus. Pourquoi elle se mettait à l'appeler Severus ? Rogue était bien plus adapté, Rogue, pas Severus, ou Sebastian à la rigueur. Elle secoua la tête avant de demander :  
-Tu veux que je te laisses ?  
-Non, c'est bon, restes. Mais parles moi un peu de toi.  
-Il n'y a rien à dire sur moi.  
-Il y a toujours des choses à dire.  
-Ben, ma vie n'est pas extraordinaire.  
-La mienne non plus ça tombe bien.  
-Si tu y tiens. J'ai 6 frères, tous plus grands que moi, le plus vieux, Charlie, a 26 ans, et le plus jeune c'est Ron, on a qu'un an d'écart.  
-Et tes autres frères ?  
-Oh, et bien, il y a Bill qui a deux ans de moins que Charlie, Percy qui a 21 ans et Fred et George qui ont 19 ans.  
-D'accord, et ils sont sympa avec toi ?  
-Oh, et bien, Charlie travaille en Roumanie, Bill et Egypte, Percy ne fait presque plus partie de la famille et les jumeaux n'habitent plus chez nos parents, alors oui, il n'y a que Ron, et il ne pense qu'à manger.  
Sebastain eut un début de sourire et Ginny trouva vraiment étrange de voir sourire son austère professeur de potion sourire, mais bon, il n'avait que 17 ans, il n'est peut être pas aussi renfermé et froid qu'il ne le sera une fois adulte. Et il savait peut être rire, il fallait qu'elle essaie de le faire rire, ce serai sa mission de l'année, faire éclater de rire Severus Rogue. Ils restèrent encore quelques minutes à parler de tout et de rien avant que Sebastian ne se rende à son dortoir et que Ginny se couche en pensant à ce qu'elle pourrait bien inventer pour le faire rire, mais vraiment rire.

* * *

Voila, voila, elles sont plutôt cash quand même Mia et Ginny non ? Mais sinon ça vous a plut ? Et qu'est ce que Ginny pourrait faire que Severus se marre ? J'ai déjà ma petite idée là dessus, mais bon.


	4. Episode 3

Quand le temps s'emmêle... épisode 3

Mia

La jeune fille se réveilla le lendemain dans son dortoir, et remarqua encore une fois qu'elle n'était pas à son époque. Elle soupira, Harry, Ron et Ginny lui manquaient déjà, et ça ne faisait qu'une semaine qu'elle était dans cette nouvelle époque. Elle se leva de son lit et marcha jusqu'à la salle de bain pour se doucher avant que les autres filles se levèrent, autres filles qu'elle ne connaissait pas, mis à part Lily bien sur. Donc, elle alla s'enfermer dans la salle de bain, se déshabilla et se glissa sous l'eau chaude de la douche, en pensant toujours à ses amis. Est ce qu'ils s'inquiétait de ne la pas voir ? Ou est ce qu'ils s'en fichaient ? Est ce qu'elle allait leur manquer ? Ou allait il l'oublier ? Toutes ces questions tournaient dans la tête de Mia alors qu'elle se lavait et s'habillait. Lorsqu'elle resortit de la douche, elle vit que les autres filles étaient levées. Elles étaient deux, Lily non-incluse, une petite blonde aux yeux chocolat au lait qui ressemblait à une poupée de porcelaine et une autres fille aux cheveux coupés au dessus des épaules noirs et ondulés et aux yeux menthe à l'eau. Mia dit en sortant de la salle de bain.

-Bonjour.

-Bonjour Mia, tu vas bien ? demanda Lily.

-Pas vraiment et toi ?

-Moi ça va, pourquoi, qu'est ce qui ne vas pas ?

-Oh, rien, un petit coup de blues, mes amis me manquent.

-Ah, d'accord.

-Mais ce n'est rien, ça va passer, tu peux me présenter ? demanda Mia en désignant les deux autres filles.

-Oh, bien sur, Mia je te présent Clarisse Clark et Romane Dawson, les filles, je vous présente Mia Herment, elle vient de France.

-D'accord, et bien enchantée Mia. dit Romane, la blonde.

Mia sourit aux deux autres filles alors que Lily allait s'habiller, alors, Clarisse demanda :

-Alors tu viens de France, c'est beau là bas ?

-Oh oui, magnifique, Paris est une très belle ville. dit Mia, puisqu'elle était déjà allée à Paris, avec ses parents.

Cette pensée lui fit monter les larmes aux yeux. Maintenant, elle ne ferra plus rien avec ses parents. Lorsqu'une larme roula sur sa joue, elle l'essuya furieusement et dit :

-Désolée.

-Tu n'as pas à t'excuser. Qu'est ce que tu as ?

-C'est juste que, quand je repense à la France, je pense à mes parents... Et, en fait, si je vit enAnglettere maintenant, c'est parce que... Parce qu'ils...

D'autres larmes glissaient le long de ses joues et Romane lui dit :

-Si tu ne veux pas nous le dire, c'est pas grave.

-Merci, je suis désolée.

Mia essuya ses larmes encore une fois avant de s'asseoir sur son lit pour attendre Lily, mais en sentant les regard de Romane et Clarisse sur elle, elle préféra sortir pour aller trouver les garçons. Elle voulut aller à leur dortoir et quand elle entra elle vit qu'ils n'étaient pas réveillés ! Ces idiots dormaient encore alors qu'ils avaient cours dans une heure ! Elle alluma la lumière d'un coup de baguette avant d'aller ouvrir le rideau, envoyant les rayons du soleil vers Sirius qui grogna :

-Nathalie laissez moi dormir.

James, qui lui aussi était proche de la source de lumière marmonna :

-Mmaman il est trop tôt.

-Je crois que vous faites erreur sur la personne les garçons ! Allez, Debout ! Et Rémus aussi !

-Aaaah ! Mia c'est toi ! Qu'est ce que tu fais là ! s'écria Sirius en sursautant.

-Je viens vous reveiller ! Je vous signale qu'on a cours dans 1 heure.

-Oh ben ce n'est que ça, on a le teeeeeemps.

-Non tu n'as pas le temps espèce de fainéant, allez debout !

Les trois garçon s se levèrent en grognant, enfin, surtout James et Sirius et enfilèrent leurs vêtements de cours alors que Mia sortait, contente d'avoir réveillé Rémus, Sirius et James, mais pas Pettigrow. Elle descendit à la Salle Commune et vit que Lily attendait, assise sur un canapé. Mia alla s'asseoir avec elle et Lily lui demanda :

-Où étais tu ?

-Dans le dortoir des garçons, je les ai réveillés.

-Ah merci, c'est moi quifait ça d'habitude.

-Je faisait pareil avec mes amis, au debut de l'année, ils ont encore le rythme, c'est à dire se lever à 13 h 30 du matin comme ils disent, alors au ils faut bien quelqu'un pour les sortir de leur lit ces deux marmottes.

Lily sourit et lui dit :

-James, Rémus, Peter et Sirius sont les mêmes, sauf que pour James et Sirius c'est toute l'année.

-Ils m'ont prise pour la mère de James d'ailleurs.

-James est un fils à papa maman, j'aimerai bien voir comment il se comporte avec ses parents

-Tu pourrais.

-Comment ?

-Fais toi inviter pour les vacances bien sur !

-Parce que tu fais ça toi ?

-Non, moi je suis obligée, la mère de Ron et Ginny, mes meilleurs amis, est très mère poule, elle me considère presque comme sa fille et Harry est son 7ème fils, un sale chouchou, dirait Ron, parce qu'Harry n'a pas à faire les corvées alors que lui si.

Lily eut un petit sourire, elle savait que son fils ne la connaîtra pas et ça la rendait triste, mais au moins, il aura des amis, et une famille de substitution. Mia dit :

-Et puis, maintenant, je suis encore plus proche d'Harry.

-Pourquoi ?

-M... Mes parents sont décédés cet été.

-Oh, je suis désolée pour toi.

-Oh et voila que je vais me remettre à pleurer, je suis vraiment stupide.

-Tu n'es pas stupide, tu as perdu tes parents, tu as la droit de pleurer. dit Lily en la prenant dans ses bras.

-Merci Lily.

Mia sécha ses larmes et releva la tête en souriant à Lily. C'est à ce moment que Rémus, Sirius, James et Peter arrivèrent. Rémus remarqua les traces de larmes sur les joues de Mia et lui demanda :

-Tu as pleuré ?

-Oui.

-Pourquoi ?

-Oh, rien, ne t'inquietes pas.

-D'accord.

-Bon, on peut aller manger j'ai faim. se plaignit James.

-Un fils à papa maman je te dis. chuchota Lily à Mia. Oui, on va y aller, pauvre petit chou.

Les filles se levèrent du canapé et allèrent déjeuner avec les garçons. Après cela, ils se rendirent tous ensemble en cours, en Méthamorphose plus précisément. Ils arrivèrent pile à l'hauer. James s'assit avec Sirius, Rémus avec Peter et Mia avec Lily, puis McGonagall leur expliqua ce qu'ils devaient faire :

-Aujourd'hui, pour ce premier, je vais tester vos performances sur des exercices de 6 ème année, mais dès le prochain cours, nous aborderons le programme de 7ème, vous avez les ASPICs en fin d'année et c'est un examen très important pour votre vie que vous vous devez de réussir.

McGonagall fit apparaître des cordelettes devant chaque élève e leur dit :

-Changez cette cordelette en serpent. Plus l'animal sera ''détaillé'' et plus vous aurez de points, je ne veux pas un fil vert avec deux yeux.

Les élèves ne dirent rien, prirent leur baguette et se mirent au travail. Au bout de seulement quelques minutes, Mia avait terminé. Elle leva la main et McGonagall lui demanda :

-Oui, Miss Herment, que voulez vous ?

-J'ai terminé.

-Déjà ?!

-Oui.

Pas loin de Mia, Bellatrix Black murmurait à l'oreille de sa soeur :

-Ca doit être raté, même Evans n'a pas finit aussi vite. J'ai terminé et nianiania, ce que ça peut m'enerver les lèches bottes comme ça.

-Bella... soupira Narcissa.

-Quoi ''Bellla...'' c'est vrai, regardes moi ça, une vraie petite chouchoute, comme Evans, il n'y a pas plus insipide comme fille.

-Tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de critiquer ?

-Non, elle m'agace déjà.

Narcissa soupira avant de demander :

-Pourquoi je me suis mise à coté de toi déjà ,

-Parce que Rogue à disparu je ne sais où et que tu ne veux pas te mettre avec Lucius.

-Ah oui, c'est vrai.

-Miss Herment c'est parfait ! Vous faites gagner 40 points à Gryffondor ! s'exclama McGonagall.

-Tu vois Cissy, une Je-Sais-Tout, c'est normal qu'elle soit amie avec Evans, cette sale Sang de Bourbe.

-Je ne t'écoutes même plus.

-Non mais serieusement Cissy ! Elle a eut 40 points ! 40 ! McGonagall ne donne JAMAIS plus de 30 points !

-Elle a peut être juste bien réussi.

-Parce que tu défends les Grffondor maintenant ?

-Je ne les défends pas, mais tu juge cette fille alors que tu ne la connait pas.

Cette fois, c'est Bella qui leva les yeux au ciel, mais concentrons nous sur Mia. Si McGonagall avait poussé cette exclamation c'est parce que Mia avait parfaitement réussi sa Méthamorphose et que le serpent ressemblait vraiment à un serpent et était très détaillé. Mia était plutôt fière d'elle et elle le fut encore plus quand McGonagall la félicita. A coté d'elle, Lily lui demanda :

-Comment tu as fait ?!

-On a travaillé ce sort en fin de 6ème année, alors c'est encore tout frais dans ma mémoire.

-Ah d'accord. En tout cas tu es très douée.

-Merci.

Mia lui sourit et attendit que McGonagall lui donne un autre exercice alors que Lily se remettait au travail.

...

Sebastian.

Il se réveilla, le lendemain matin, dans son dortoir au couleur de Gryffondor qui le rendait toujours aussi malade, vraiment moche le rouge et or, sauf quand ce même rouge est sur les joues de Lily et ce même or sur ses oreilles ou à son poignet. Il sortit de son lit, enfila un pantalon et une chemise, préférant repousser le moment où il devrait mettre l'immonde cravate de Gryffondor qui allait pourtant si bien à Lily, Lily dont il était loin, très loin, ce qui laissait encore plus de chance à Potter de l'attirer dans ses filets et qui le mettait hors de lui. Mais bon, grâce à Ginevra, il savait que Lily finirait avec Potter. Il soupira et descendit à la salle commune, moins il était près de Potter junior, mieux il se portait. En bas, il vit deux filles qu'il ne connaissait pas et qui piaillait en riant comme des dindes, l'une était blonde et l'autre avait des origines indiennes, et elles lui cassaient les oreilles, un peu comme Bellatrix à son époque. Il s'assit dans un fauteuil et demanda au bout d'à peine une minute :

-Vous pouvez parler moins fort ?

-Qu'est ce que tu as toi ? demanda la blonde.

-J'ai que je viens de me réveiller et qu'entendre deux commères hurler des ragots m'insupporte. (bim dans leurs dents)

-Et bien si on te dérange tu n'as qu'à aller ailleurs, on était là avant. répondit l'autre fille.

-On était là avant, quelle répartie d'enfant de maternelle.

-La ferme le nouveau on ne t'as pas demandé ton avis.

-Parvati, Lavande, ça suffit, laissez le tranquille, et il a raison, on vous entends parler du dortoir. intervint la voix de Ginevra.

-Oh ! s'indigna la blonde en s'en allant avec son amie.

Sebastian regarda les deux filles qui partaient d'un regard qui disait ''vous voyez, c'est moi qui a gagné'' et qui fit lever les yeux au ciel à Ginny. Ginny qui descendit elle aussi et alla s'asseoir en face de Sebastian.

-Pourquoi tu es déjà là ?

-Je suis matinal, et plus je suis loin de Potter junior mieux je me porte.

-Harry est très gentil.

-C'est le fils de Potter.

-Mais pas que, sa mère était gentille non ?

-Oh oui, la personne la plus gentille que je connaisse, alors je ne comprend vraiment pas qu'elle ai put se reproduire avec Potter, sale gamin arrogant.

-"Se reproduire'' tu ne peux pas parler un peu mieux ?

-Non.

La jeune fille soupira, qu'est ce qu'il est borné ! Harry est décidément plus agréable, mais elle décida de faire la conversation, ils étaient seuls, autant en profiter.

-Mais tu l'aimes ?

-Lily, oh oui, depuis que je l'ai rencontrée, mais bon, il y a Potter.

Il soupira. Ginny essaya de se rattraper, elle ne faisait que de gaffer.

-Et... Il y a quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle avec qui tu t'entendait bien ?

-Oh, il y a bien Narcissa, Narcissa Black, précisa t-il, je lui parlait parce qu'elle était la seule fille avec quelque chose dans le crâne qui n'est pas la magie noire à Serpentard, et puis on est devenus amis, au fil du temps, mais quand même moins que je suis amie avec Lily, enfin, était.

-Pourquoi était ?

-Et bien... Pour se faire accepter chez les Serpentard, il faut penser comme les ''chefs'' c'est à dire Lucius Malefoy et Bellatrix Blak, ce sont eux qui dirigent parce que se sont de futurs Mangemorts, donc j'ai fait comme eux, pensé comme eux, agit comme eux, et ça se résume à tourmenter les premières années, tout ceux qui ne sont pas à Serpenatrd et ceux qui ne sont pas de Sang Pur...

-Mais toi, tu es un Sang Mêlé ?

-Oui, mais j'ai la chance d'être à Serpentard, et d'âtre proche de Narcissa, c'est la fiancée de Lucius. Mais donc j'ai fait comme eux, à partir de la 5ème année surtout, on se disputait souvent à cause de ça avec Lily, et un jour j'ai fait la connerie de la traiter de Sang de Bourbe, et c'est la que notre amitié a volée en éclats, elle ne voulait plus m'adresser la parole. J'ai essayer de ma faire pardonner mais elle n'a pas accepté mes excuses, au moins comme ça, même si j'ai disparu de mon époque, je ne manque à personne.

-Ne dis pas ça, ce n'est pas parce que vous vous êtes disputés qu'elle se fiche de toi, je sais que si je me brouillait avec Harry et qu'il disparaissait, je m'inquiéterais.

-Elle est très bornée Lily.

-Je le suis aussi, elle ne peux pas se moquer de ce qu'il t'arrive juste pour ça.

-Oh que si.

Ginny inspira fortement, elle allait le frapper, c'est lui qui était borné ! Il allait falloir qu'il revoit le concept d'amitié.

-Tu ne connais donc pas le principe de l'amitié ?

-Lily n'est plus mon amie, elle me l'a très clairement spécifié.

Elle allait l'étrangler, lui arracher les yeux, lui couper en deux et lui faire boire le jus (j'étais obligée Léa), ce qu'il pouvait être énervant !

-Mais enfin une amitié ne s'arrête pas comme ça !

-Visiblement si, puisqu'elle ne m'as plus adressé la parole depuis.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, et avait encore et toujours envie de la frapper, ou de le secouer pour qu'il l'écoute.

-Tu ne t'y connais vraiment pas en psychologie féminine.

-Excuses moi d'être un garçon.

Elle soupira à nouveau, ce qu'il pouvait l'énerver avec ses sarcasme ! Oui, c'est bien le Severus Rogue qu'elle connait finalement.

-Bon, donc je vais t'expliquer quelques petites choses; une fille ne fera jamais le premier pas, sauf si les circonstances sont exceptionnelles, et fera toujours comme si elle se fichait de la situation, même si elle en soufre énormément, donc dès que tu le pourras, va lui parler, sinon tu le regretteras quand il sera trop tard.

Il comprit ce qu'elle entendait par ''trop tard'', quand Lily sera morte, mais il ne voulait pas penser à ça, il ne voulait pas penser au fait que Lily puisse mourir. Alors, il acquiesça à ce que lui disait Ginevra.

-Tu sais, ton futur toi et froid, renfermé et triste, alors fait les bons choix, ne fait pas comme lui il a fait, ça changera peut être le cours du temps, mais ne fait pas comme lui.

-J'essaierai, mais je ne sais pas quels choix sont les bons.

-Suis ton instinct, c'est ce que dit Dumbledore à Harry quand il parlent de la guerre.

-Ok. il regarda sa montre. Bon, il est 7h30, tu viens, je vais déjeuner.

-Oh, euh... Non, j'attends Harry et Ron.

-Oh, et bien je vais y aller tout seul dans ce cas.

-Sinon tu attends Harry et Ron avec moi, et puis ils ont cours avec toi.

-Je n'ai pas spécialement envie d'attendre Potter.

-Tant pis. dit Ginevra en haussant les épaules, après tout, il ne voulait pas l'attendre, tant pis pour lui.

Il se leva et s'en alla à la Grande Salle pour déjeuner. Il vit Ginevra et ses deux amis arriver quelques minutes plus tard et les évita royalement, ce qui énerva la jeune rousse au us haut point, non mais il n'avait pas à l'éviter cet idiot ! Elle essayait juste d'être gentille avec lui ! Elle le fixa avec un regard mauvais et il détourna la tête. Non mais quel con ! Ginerva mangea rapidement avant de s'en aller, énervé par le jeune homme avec lequel elle essayait de sympathiser, mais bon, si il ne voulait pas faire d'effort pour se rapprocher d'elle, Ron et Harry, tant pis pour lui, il n'aurait pas d'amis et puis c'est tout. Il regarda la rouquine s'en aller en souriant, pas un sourire moqueur, juste un sourire, elle se mettait en colère pour rien et ça la rapprochait encore plus de sa Lily. Oui, ''sa'' Lily, parce qu'elle était sa Lily, même si elle allait succomber à Potter. Il la fixa jusqu'à ce qu'elle sorte de la pièce en la comparant à Lily, elle était un peu plus petite, un peu moins fine, mais plus sportive, ses cheveux étaient plus roux et plus long, mais moins ondulés ce qui les rendaient moins jolis, et ses yeux, qu'il ne voyait pas pour l'instant, était clairement moins beau que ceux de Lily, ils étaient d'un marron banal alors que ceux de Lily étaient deux magnifiques émeraudes qui devenait incandescentes quand elle était en colère. Bref, il trouvait Ginevra moins jolie que Lily, mais pour lui, même la plus belle fille du mode était moins jolie que Lily. Il fut sortit de ses pensées par le fils Potter qui lui disait qu'il devrait se dépêcher si il voulait arriver à l'heure en potion, surtout que le prof était un ''con qui ne tolère aucun retard et qui trouve n'importe quel prétexte pour nous retirer des points, surtout au Gryffondors, surtout à moi''. Si Potter avait sut qu'il avait fait ce portrait très élogieux à son professeur, il n'aurait pas fait le fier. Mais Sebastian voulait voir si il était vraiment comme Potter l'avait décrit, alors prit tout son temps pour aller en cours, ce qui fit qu'il arriva avec dix bonnes minutes de retard. Son professuer, enfin lui plus vieux, lui dit quand il entra :

-Ravelli... Vous venez d'arriver et vous vous faites déjà remarquer, moins 15 points à Gryffondor. Installez vous au fond e la classe, immédiatement.

Bon, et bien il était comme Potter l'avait dit. Sebastian s'assit au fond de la classe, seul, et attendit que Rogue arrive, ce qui ne tarda pas. Il s'approcha et lui donna une feuille.

-Questionnaire. Remplissez le pour que je sache ce que vous valez, et si vous n'êtes pas en retard sur le programme.

-Mais vous savez ce que je vaut professeur.

-Nous en discuterons à la fin du cours. Au travail, je sais ce que je peux attendre de vous et je ne compte pas être déçut.

-Je ferais de mon mieux, professeur Rogue.

Rogue fit demi tour et retourna de l'autre coté de la classe. Sebastian pensa "professeur Rogue, c'est vraiment étrange à dire.", mais bon, il avait un devoir à faire. Il baissa les yeux et se mi à travailler, trouvant les questions bien trop faciles, mêmes les questions sur le programme de cette année; il avait toujours adoré les potions, alors ils dévorait ses livres de cours dès qu'il les avaient. Lorsque la fin du cours arriva, il avait terminé. Il se leva et alla donner son devoir au professeur, restant assis en face de lui puisqu'il lui avait dit qu'il voulait parler. Rogue verrouilla la porte avant de s'adresser à Sebastian.

-Evites de faire des allusions à ta situation en cours.

-Nous sommes passé au tutoiement ? Je n'étais pas au courant.

-Tes sarcasmes à deux noises ne marchent pas avec moi.

-Je ne suis vraiment pas drôle dans le futur.

-C'est toi qui t'ai fait devenir comme je le suis, alors ne te plaint pas.

-Je pensais au moins que moi même serais sympa avec moi.

-Je n'ai as à être sympa avec toi, je ne t'aime pas.

-Mais je suis toi.

-Et alors ? Je ne m'aime pas plus jeune, j'ai fait beaucoup de choses que je regrette amèrement aujourd'hui.

-Comme ?

-Je ne vais pas te le dire, tu ne dois pas altérer le cours du temps.

-Donc je vais faire des choses que je vais regretter mais je ne peut les empêcher d'arriver.

-C'est ça, et crois moi tu vas souffrir.

-Tu es vraiment sympa.

-Je te préviens, c'est tout. Mais je peux aussi te dire qu'une seule chose va te faire tenir, et te donner le goût de rester en vie après la mort de Lily.

-Quoi ?

-Tu le découvrira par toi même.

-En fait, tu me fait beaucoup de révélations mais tu ne me dis rien.

-C'est ça.

Sebastian soupira avant de demander :

-T'as eut des copines au moins ou ma vie va être un désert sentimental ?

-Une copine, pendant quelques mois, mais sinon désert sentimental.

-Génial, quand je pense que Potter aura Lily.

Rogue grimaça.

-Evites de me le rappeler tu veux.

-En tout cas, son fils à ses yeux.

-Oh oui, il a au moins quelque chose d'elle.

-Bon, je vais te laisser, j'ai cours.

-Juste une chose, fais attention à Miss Weasley, c'est une bonne amie, ne fais pas n'importe quoi.

-D'accord.

Sur ce, Sebastian sortit de la classe en pensant à ce qu'il venait d'entendre, malheureusement, deux phrases se rapprochaient dans son esprit et il ne voulait pas qu'elle se rapprochent, et ses deux phrases étaient ''une copine pendant quelques mois'' et ''Fais attention à Miss Weasley''. Il fit taire son esprit avant de se rendre en Astronomie, quelle matière barbante.

Voila voila, alors qu'en avez vous pensé ? Et Sev, il n'y comprends vraiment rien hein ? J'étais morte de rire quand j'ai écris la scène du réveil des Maraudeurs quand Sirius et James prennent Mia pour la mère de James.


	5. Episode 4

Quand le temps s'emmêle... épisode 4

Mia

Le temps avait passé depuis la dernière fois et on était fin octobre,le jour de la pleine lune et cela se ressentait sur Rémus, il était plus fatigué, et plus mélancolique que d'ordinaire. Lors de la première pleine lune, Mia ne s'était pas manifestée, préférant aller voir Rémus le lendemain matin à l'infirmerie puisque les Maraudeurs restant dormaient, mais cette fois, elle avait envie de les accompagner, alors elle alla voir James.

-James, je peux te parler ?

-Oui, qu'est ce que tu veux ?

-Je pourrais vous accompagner ce soir ?

-Tu es animagus ?!

-Et bien... Oui.

-C'est quoi ta forme ?

-Une louve.

-Mais ça va plaire à Rémus ça.

-Qu'est ce qui va me plaire ? demanda Rémus en entrant dans le dortoir.

-Notre amie Mia nous accompagne à la pleine lune, et se forme est une louve.

-Une louve ?

-Oui une louve, la femelle du loup.

-Ah ! Mais tu ne nous avais pas dit que tu étais animagus.

-Non, mais maintenant je vous le dit.

-Mais tu ne t'es quand même pas entrainé toute seule, c'est sur et long l'apprentissage. intervint James.

-Non bien sur que non, j'étais avec mes deux meilleurs amis, ton fils un autre, je vous en ai déjà parlé, il s'appelle Ron. Et tu sais quelle est la forme de Harry ?

-Non, mais tu vas probablement me le dire.

-Un cerf, ça ne te rappelles pas vaguement quelque chose.

-Cornedrue.

-Exact, il était très fier d'avoir le même animagi que toi.

Un léger sourire fleurit sur les lèvres de James et il se dit que si Sirius avait été dans le dortoir, il se serait bien moqué de lui, mais il s'en fichait.

-Et tu lui a donné un nom à ta louve ?

-Mes amis ont dit Lokia une fois, et c'est resté.

-D'accord.

-Il va falloir le dire aux autres, qu'ils ne soient pas surpris. dit Rémus.

-Je me charge de Sirius si vous voulez mais vous vous débrouillez avec Pettigrow !

-On sait très bien que tu ne le portes pas dans ton coeur.

-Ca c'est sur. grimaça la blondinette. Où est Sirius ?

-Il doit être à la salle commune.

-D'accord, je vais voir.

Mia descendit et trouva effectivement Sirius qui faisait une partie de bataille explosive avec Lily. Elle s'approcha de lui et lui dit :

-Je dois te prévenir que je vous accompagne ce soir, et oui je suis animagus.

-Oh. Ok, mais pourquoi tu me le dit ?

-Ben, pour te prévenir.

-Ah.

-Tu es vraiment très expressif.

Lily pouffa et approuva Mia qui s'asseyait avec eux.

...

Le soir même, après les cours et le coucher du soleil, les Maraudeurs et Mia étaient dans la forêt, Rémus étaient déjà transformé et pour l'instant, lui te ses amis couraient dans la forêt, sauf qu'un à moment, sans que personne ne sache pourquoi, Lunard commença à grogner, et se tourna vers ses amis en montrant les crocs. Là, les autres commencèrent à s'inquiéter, il ne s'était jamais passé une telle chose. Lunard donna un coup de patte en leur direction et Cornedrue recula. Patmol lui fit signe de s'en aller alors que Lunard donnait un autre coup de patte, avant de sauter sur Lokia, mais Patmol se jeta entre elle et Lunard pour la défendre, tombant à la renverse avec le loup sur le coté, mais Lunard avait eut le temps de griffer le flanc et une partie de la patte avant gauche de Lokia qui que Lokia ne voulait pas laisser Patmol seul avec un Lunard déchaîné. Elle s'approcha d'eux pour l'aider alors que les deux autres se battaient. Dès qu'il la vit, Lunard se rejeta sur elle mais elle réussi à la repousser, pas pour longtemps, mais elle le put. Il l'attaqua à nouveau mais cette fois, elle et Patmol étaient ensemble pour se défendre de Lunard. Ils reçurent encore quelques griffures avant qu'il ne réussir à blesser Lunard et qu'il se calme, dormant presque, alors Lokia et Patmol accompagnèrent Lunard jusqu'à la Cabane Hurlante, là où Cornedrue et Quedvert attendaient. En voyant que les deux autres étaient blessés, Cornedrue leur fit comprendre d'aller dormir et de se rendre à l'infirmerie dès le matin, alors Lokia et Patmol se retransformèrent en Hermione et Sirius avant de retourner à la tour et de s'écrouler, fatigués dans leur lit respectif, après s'être dit bonne nuit. Lily, qui s'était réveillée quand Mia était entrée, demanda d'une voix endormie :

-Mia tu es déjà revenue ?

-Oui, en fait Lunard à pété une crise en quelque sorte, il est devenu plus agressif que d'ordinaire et Patmol et moi avons dut le contrôler, à nos risques et périls avant qu'il ne se calme finalement, et nous l'avons ramené à Cornedrue et Quedvert.

-Et il vous a blessé ?

-Oui, j'irai à l'infirmerie demain, et Patmol aussi.

-Vous devriez y aller maintenant.

-On ne va déranger Pomfresh en pleine nuit.

-Ce n'est pas sérieux, Lunard peut vous blesser gravement avec ses griffes, regardes toi, tu saignes.

-Ce n'est rien Lily. dit Mia en se glissant sous les draps de son lit.

-Si tu le dis.

Sur ce, Lily ferma les yeux et se rendormi, comme Mia.

...

Le lendemain, vers 7 heures, Mia s'éveillait. Elle sortit de son lit et observa son bras gauche, et le bas de son ventre et ses côtes, ça lui faisait mal et ses parties de son maillot étaient recouvertes de sang séché. La blonde grimaça en levant son maillot, il avait collé à sa peau et la sensation était vraiment désagréable. Elle regarda le bas de son ventre : elle était griffée, pas très profondément mais profondément quand même, et tout le tour des plaies était rouge. Elle rebaissa son maillot et sortit du dortoir, puis de la tour, pour aller à l'infirmerie. Là bas, elle vit Rémus qui dormait dans un lit, et il avait l'air d'être blessé. Sirius aussi était là, bien plus amoché qu'elle puisqu'il s'était interposé entre elle et Lunard. La jeune fille marcha un peu dans l'infirmerie et rapidement Pomfresh la repéra :

-Miss Herment, que voulez vous ?

-J'ai accompagné Rémus et Sirius hier soir.

-D'accord, asseyez vous, et montrez moi vos blessures.

La jeune fille acquiesça et retira son maillot, pour que l'infirmerie voit bien ses blessures et s'assit sur un lit. Pomfresh s'approcha d'elle, lui donna quelques potions et lui jeta un ou deux sort avant d'appliquer un onguent sur ses cicatrices, et enfin elle banda le bras et le bas du ventre du Mia avant de lui dire que c'était bon et de passer ce soir pour qu'elle lui retirer les bandages.

-D'accord, je peux rester un peu avec Rémus, au moins jusqu'à ce qu'il se réveille.

-Si vous voulez, mais alors ne remettez pas votre haut, ça fera sécher vos griffures plus vite.

-Euh... D'accord, mais enfin, je suis simplement en soutient-gorge.

-Vos bandages cachent la moitié de votre corp.

-Oui, mais quand même.

-C'est juste un conseil, si vous ne voulez pas guérir tant pis pour vous.

-C'est bon, je ne remet pas mon maillot. soupira la jeune fille.

Pomfresh tourna le dos, satisfaite, alors que Mia allait s'asseoir près de Rémus et détailla un peu les blessure qu'il avait : beaucoup de griffures, comme habituellement mais aussi une morsure causée par Patmol. Il dormait encore, mais son sommeil était léger, il bougeait beaucoup et elle pensait qu'il allait bientôt se réveiller, ce qui arriva rapidement. Il ouvrit les et la première chose qu'il vit fut le visage de Mia qui lui souriait.

-Bonjour Rémus.

-Bonjour Mia.

-Bien dormi ?

-Aussi bien que je peux dormir une nuit de pleine lune.

C'est à ce moment qu'il remarqua les bandages de la jeune fille, mais aussi qu'elle était en soutient gorge. Il rougit avant de demander :

-Je t'ai blessé ?

-Oui, tu ne te souviens pas ?

-Je ne me souviens jamais de ses nuits. Pourquoi je t'ai attaqué ?

-Tu es devenu agressif à un moment, alors Patmol a fait signe à Cornedrue de partir avec Quedvert et lui et moi sommes restés pour te contrôler, du coup tu nous a blessé, mais Patmol est plus amoché que moi parce qu'à un moment tu m'a sauté dessus et qu'il t'as repoussé.

-Désolé, vraiment.

-Oh, moi je n'ai rien, une ou deux griffures.

-C'est pour ça que tu as un bandage qui entoure tout le bas de ton ventre.

-Je t'ai dit que ce n'est rien.

-Tu es bizarre comme fille, dans le bon sens du terme, mais bizarre, et je précise que c'est un compliment.

-Dans ce cas merci. dit la jeune fille en lui souriant.

Un trop joli sourire d'après Rémus. Il détailla Mia, elle avait de beau cheveux, même si ce ne sont pas les siens, elle avait les pommettes plutôt haute et rosées par moment, quand elle était gênée ou flattée, ses trais étaient fins et cela lui donnait un air enfantin tout à fait adorable. Son regard dévia sur le reste du corp de la blonde; elle n'était pas très fine, pas très grande, n'avait pas de gros seine, chose qu'il remarquait encore plus puisqu'elle était en soutient gorge (en soutient gorge par Merlin !), simplement normale, normale mais jolie, et ça lui plaisait énormément, chose que Sirius ne comprenait pas, ah oui, parce qu'il a dit à ses amis qu'il était attiré par la jeune fille, grossière erreur ! James et Sirius s'étaient moqués de lui, enfin, James s'était moqué parce qu'il avait finalement réussis à se mettre avec Lily, sinon il ne l'aurait pas fait, et Sirius ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qu'il trouvait à la jeune fille, certes, elle était mignonne, mais pas de quoi en faire tout un plat, mais ça, c'était l'avis de Sirius, Sirius qui aimait les filles superficielles et qui lui tombait dans les bras dès qu'il claquait les doigts, ce que Rémus trouvait complètement stupide, ces filles n'ont aucune personnalité, alors que Mia, elle, elle en avait. Mia qui sentit le regard insistant de Rémus sur elle et en rougit en mordant sa lèvre inférieure. Par Merlin pourquoi elle faisait ça ?! Elle ne se rendait pas compte d'à quel point elle était désirable comme ça ?! Apparemment non. Merlin qu'il avait envie de l'embrasser. Son cerveaux dut disparaître à cet instant puisqu'il se pencha vers Mia. Pourquoi il faisait ça ?! Pourquoi sa raison ne le reprenait pas en lui disant qu'il ne pouvait pas ? Et pourquoi Mia ne bougeait pas ? Pourquoi elle ne le repoussait pas ? Pourquoi est ce qu'elle se penchait aussi ? Il s'arrêta de penser à l'instant même où les lèvres de la jeune fille effleurait les siennes. Elle le laissait faire, pourquoi elle le laissait faire ? Elle était complètement inconsciente de le laisser faire. Oh et puis tant pis, elle l'embrassait et ne le repoussait pas, autant en profiter. Sauf que bien sur, Sirius est toujours là au mauvais moment.

-Rémus ! Mia !

Rémus se recula brusquement en rougissant alors que la blondinette était déjà aussi rouge que son blason.

-Vous en avez mit du temps ! Ca fait au moins trois semaines que Rémus nous parle de to...

-Sirius la ferme !

-De toi Mia.

-Sirius...

-Désolé Rémy mon pote.

-C'est bien le moment de t'excuser espèce d'abruti.

-Oh ça va hein.

-Non ça ne va pas.

-Hey, du calme les garçons. intervint Mia.

-Mais je suis tout à fait calme, c'est Rémus qui n'accepte pas d'avouer qu'il a un gros faible pour toi.

-Sirius par Merlin tu sais ce que ça veux dire la ferme ? Tu es vraiment un gamin énervant.

-Justement, la vérité sort de la bouche des enfants.

-Vas te faire voir.

Quand elle avait entendu Sirius dire que Rémus avait un faible pour elle, Mia s'était figée. Pas de peur ou de dégout comme l'aurait pensé le jeune homme mais de surprise, et quelle bonne surprise, parce qu'il fallait dire qu'elle n'était pas insensible au charme du loup garou, mais elle n'aurait pas formulé cette pensé à haute voix. Quoique. Ce fut à elle d'être perdue; qu'est ce qu'elle devait faire ? Sortir avec lui, ou pas ? Bon, elle allait faire une liste de pour et de contre. Pour : elle ressentait des choses pour lui, c'était réciproque, il était gentil, il n'avait pas de copine. Contre : ils n'avaient pas réellement le même âge, c'était le pseudo-ère d'Harry à son époque. Bon, donc 4 pour 2 contre, et puis même si elle avait eut plus de contre, elle l'aurait fait quand même. Elle avait dut réfléchir longtemps puisque Sirius et Rémus la regardaient bizarrement. Elle sortit de sa rêverie et Rémus lui demanda :

-A quoi tu penses ?

Sans lui demander son avis, elle se pencha à l'embrassa à nouveau.

-A ça.

Rémus avait rougit alors que Sirius riait. Mia sourit au loup garou et lui dit :

-Tu sais, chez moi au bout de trois baisers on est ensemble.

Cette fois, c'est lui qui l'embrassa, mais cette fois, la jeune fille écarta les lèvres, lui permettant d'approfondir le baiser, et il ne se fit pas prier. Lorsque leur langues se rencontrèrent, Mia entoura le cou de Rémus de ses bras pour se rapprocher un peu plus et glissa ses doigts dans ses cheveux. Quand ils se séparèrent, Sirius les siffla avant de se moquer :

-Par Merlin Rémy mon pote t'as une copine je vais pleurer.

Sirius essuya une fausse larme et Rémus lui demanda :

-Tu as fini de faire l'idiot ?

-Je n'aurais JAMAIS fini de faire l'idiot.

-Désespérant... Et tu as fais le même cinéma à James ?

-Je lui ai fait bien pire, donc estime toi heureux.

Rémus leva les yeux au ciel. Cet à cet instant que Lily et James, quand on parle du loup, entrèrent main dans la main et James demanda :

-Qu'est ce que Mia fait à moitié nue, et à moitié allongée dans le lit de Rémus.

-Ah tu l'a remarqué Jamesie qu'elle n'avait pas de maillot petit coquin.

-Ca ne réponds pas à ma question. dit James pour diriger la conversation dans un sens qui plairait plus à Lily.

-Et ben notre cher Rémus à officiellement une copine. Tu as vu James, il a bien grandit depuis la première année, je suis tellement fier.

Il essuya de nouveau une fausse larme alors que James éclatait de rire. Lily le frappa pour qu'il arrête avant de dire :

-Mais c'est génial ça Rémus !

-Heureusement que Lily et là. commenta Mia.

-Oh ça va hein, on a le droit de se moquer un peu. dit James. Mais au fait, tout à fait rien à voir, vous voulez venir chez moi pendant les vacances ? Je vous le demande avant d'oublier.

-Ben moi oui. répondit Sirius.

-Mais ça je le sais, tu vis chez moi tu te souviens ?

-Ah oui, c'est vrai.

-Et vous, vous venez ?

-Puisque je n'ai aucune famille qui peux me donner son accord, oui. répliqua Mia

-Ca ne dérangera pas mes parents. ajouta Rémus.

-Et il faut que j'envoie une lettre au miens. termina Lily.

-Super, parce que j'ai demandé à mes parents et qu'ils sont d'accord.

-En même temps, il y a assez de place chez toi, c'est immense. commenta Sirius.

-C'est vrai.

-Et sinon, ça va, vous allez mieux, parce que vous n'étiez pas en très bon point cette nuit ?

-Oui, on a été soignés de toute manière.

-D'accord.

...

Sebastian

Pendant toute la journée, Ginevra ne lui avait pas lancé un regard, très rancunière la petite, surtout qu'il l'avait seulement évitée au petit déjeuné. Alors, le soir il se décida à aller lui parler, après tout, Rogue lui avait dit de faire attention à elle, alors il allait s'excuser. Il la trouva dans la salle commune avec son frère et Potter. Sebastian s'approcha d'elle et lui dit :

-Ginevra, je peux te parler ?

-Pourquoi voudrais tu me parler ? Tu te souviens que j'existe maintenant ?

Il soupira.

-Je t'en prie, viens.

-Non.

Elle croisa les bras, déterminée, et il soupira à nouveau.

-Bon, d'accord. Pardon de t'avoir évité ce matin, mais tu sais pourquoi je l'ai fait.

-Oui je le sais, ça n'empêche que tu n'avais pas à m'éviter.

-Je me suis excusé.

-J'ai bien entendu cela.

-Et ? Je suis pardonné, parce que rappelles toi de ce que tu m'as dit ce matin, à propos de l'amitié.

-Je ne suis pas ton amis.

Il ne sut pourquoi, mais cette remarque lui fit mal.

-Dans ce cas tant pis. A plus tard Ginevra.

Il tourna le dos, légèrement triste, et monta à son dortoir. En bas, Harry demanda à Ginny :

-Tu n'es pas son amie alors que tu lui parles et que tu le ramènes avec nous.

-Je n'aime pas qu'on m'évite.

-C'est une raison, je crois que ça l'a rendu triste ce que tu lui a dis.

-Ah bon ?

-Oui.

Elle se mordit la lèvre, elle n'avait pas voulu le blesser.

-Tu ferais mieux d'aller t'excuser. dit Ron.

-Tu crois ?

-Bien sur.

-Je vais voir.

Elle se leva du sofa et monta au dortoir des garçons. Quand elle entra, elle vit Sebastian, assis en tailleur sur son lit, un livre de potions sur les genoux. Il leva les yeux et demanda :

-Qu'est ce que tu fais là, je ne suis pas ton ami au dernières nouvelles, alors laisses moi.

-Désolée, de t'avoir parlé comme ça, ce n'est pas vrai, tu es mon ami, enfin je pense, je t'apprécie, alors je suppose que tu rentre dans la case ''ami''.

-Tu ne redeviendras pas désagréable parce que je t'ai évita ?

-Si tu ne m'évites plus, je détestes ça.

-Dans ce cas on est quittes.

Il se serrèrent la main, comme pour sceller leur pacte, puis Ginny s'assit sur le lit de Sebastian.

-Au fait, arrêtes de m'appeler Ginevra.

-Non.

-Pourquoi ?

-J'adore ton prénom.

-Et bien moi pas.

-Tant pis.

-Mais, quand nous ne sommes que tout les deux comme ça, est ce que je peux t'appeler Severus ?

-Si tu est sur qu'il n'y a personne autour, sinon, contentes toi de ''Seb'', comme ça c'est plus proche de ''Sve'' et donc de mon prénom.

-Comme tu veux. Tu aimes le Quidditch ?

-Pas vraiment, pourquoi ?

-Parce que j'en fait.

-Tu peux me parler Quidditch si tu veux, mais ne t'attends pas à ce que je comprenne quelque chose; à part qu'il y a un gardien, deux batteurs, trois poursuiveurs et un attrapeur, trois balles et trois buts et que l'équipe qui gagne est celle qui attrape le Vif d'Or, je n'y connais pas grand chose.

-C'est déjà bien.

-Et toi, tu joue à quel post ?

-Poursuiveuse. Mais il y a une question qui me tracasse : Pourquoi cette passion pour les potions ?

-Je trouves ça fascinant, tout ce que tu peux faire avec quelques ingrédients et un chaudron

-C'est vrai, mais moi les potion, ça ne me passionne pas, à cause du professeur probablement.

-J'ai vu comment je suis avec les élèves et je suis d'accord avec toi.

-C'est bien, si je veux te critiquer je peux le faire et tu me soutiens.

-Oh tu sais, il n'y a pas que sur le moi de cette époque que tu peux critiquer, le Severus que tu as devant toi a aussi beaucoup de défauts.

-Ah bon, je ne les ai pas encore trouvés alors.

Et encore un point commun avec Lily, cette fille énervait Severus à avoir des points communs avec Lily ! Il changea de sujet et ils commencèrent à parler de thèmes plus variés.

Et voiiiiiiiiiila, vous avez la réponse pour Mia, mais bon, ce n'était pas trop dur à deviner non plus. J'ai fait le petit passage sur Ginny et Sev parce que je ne voulais pas avancer trop vite sur eux et leur laisser se pardonner mutuellement, mais il y a du progrès, Gin réalise qu'il est son ami et elle culpabilise de le rendre triste, c'est bien ça. Alors au prochain épisode, c'est les vacances de Noel, Léa va dire que ça va trop vite, mais tant pis, je sais dors et déjà qu'il n'y aura pas 20 épisodes dans cette histoire.


	6. Episode 5

Quand le temps s'emmêle... épisode 5

Mia

Les vacances de Noël étaient vite arrivées pour la jeune fille, et aujourd'hui elle prenait le train pour aller chez les Potter. Mais présentement, elle se réveillait dans le lit de Rémus, son petit ami et nouvellement amant. Elle se demandait comment c'était possible que Sirius ou James ne les aient surpris, enfin, peut être que James était occupé avec Lily et que Sirius attendait le matin pour se moquer, ce qui était fort probable connaissant le jeune homme. Mais pour l'instant, Mia essayait de retrouver ses vêtements autour et sous le lit sans réveiller Rémus, ce qui ne s'avérait pas chose facile, premièrement parce que le loup garou avait le sommeil très léger et deuxièmement parce qu'elle n'arrivait pas à mettre la main sur son soutient-gorge. Elle sortit sa tête des rideaux du lit et vit Sirius qui la regardait, amusé, son soutient gorge à la main.

-C'est ça que tu cherches ?

-Donnes moi ça ! s'exclama la jeune femme en se saisissant de son sous vêtement.

-Je me demandait combien de temps vous alliez mettre avant de vous envoyer en l'air, vous avez mit le temps franchement.

-La ferme.

Sur ce, la jeune femme rentra sa tête et commença à enfiler son soutient gorge, mais elle fut interrompue par Rémus :

-Tu es bien mieux sans...

Elle se sentit rougir, rougeure qui s'accentua quand elle sentit le regard brulant de Rémus sur sa poitrine.

-Arrêtes de me regarder comme ça

-Laisses moi apprécier la vue.

-Non. dit elle en lui tournant le dos.

Il tendit la main vers elle et fit lentement, très lentement, trop lentement, attirant des frissons à la blonde. Il fit monter ses doigts jusqu'au soutient gorge que la jeune fille venait d'enfiler et en défit le premier cran.

-Non. Rémus arrêtes, on doit se préparer le train part dans une heure.

Il soupira, mais enleva sagement sa main du sur sa petite amie, la laissant s'habiller avant d'en faire de même. Puis, ils sortirent du lit pour tomber nez à nez avec Sirius et James.

-Bonjouuuuur les amouuuuuuureux.

-James...

-Quoi mon petit loup, je n'ai rien fait je dit bonjour.

Rémus leva les yeux au ciel et soupira, ses meilleurs amis étaient des gamins.

-Qu'est ce que vous voulez ?

-Nous ? Mais rien voyons.

-C'est fou comme j'ai du mal à te croire Sirius.

-Bon, ok : C'était comment ?

-Sirius !

-Ah, c'est vrai que t'es encore là blondinette, ben, tu peux aller avec Lily, qu'on discute entre mâles.

La jeune fille leva les yeux au ciel avant d'embrasser chastement Rémus et de s'en aller. Dès qu'elle eut franchit le seuil de la porte, Sirius reposa sa question :

-Alors c'était comment ?

-Franchement ? Parfait.

-Oh il est meuuuuugnon le petit loup, tu sais, elle est partie ta chérie, tu peux dire la vérité.

-Mais je dit la vérité ! Tu ne peux pas comprendre Sirius, tu couches avec tout ce qui a deux jambes et une jupe.

-Pas qu'avec ce qui a une jupe.

-Tu t'es déjà tapé un mec ?!

-Ouai, une fois au début de l'année, très décevant, je préfère les filles.

Rémus le regara bizarrement en répétant '' Tu t'es déjà tapé un mec.''.

-Mais revenons en à toi loupiot; sérieusement c'était comment ?

-Parfait, je te l'ai dit.

-J'y crois pas.

-Et bien n'y crois pas, mais tiens, James, la première fois avec Lily, c'était comment ?

-Génial, bien mieux qu'avec toutes les autres. dit James avec un regard rêveur.

-Bien mieux qu'avec toutes les autres ?! Alors que t'as couché avec Lisa Simmons, sous la fille la plus canon de l'univers ?!

-Oui, Lisa n'arrive pas à la cheville de Lily.

-Tu es tout guimauve James c'est désespérant.

-Oh la ferme toi.

-Tu vois, dit Rémus, il pense comme moi, et si tu avais une copine et que tu ressentait un minimum de choses pour elle se serait pareil.

-C'est horrible les gars, les filles vous ont transformés en lavettes dégoulinantes de sentiments.

-La ferme ! s'exclamèrent ses deux amis en coeur.

-Oh la la si on ne peux plus rien vous dire. dit Sirius en levant les yeux au ciel avant de sortir du dortoir.

Rapidement, ses deux amis le suivirent hors du dortoir pour rejoindre les filles en bas, filles qu'ils trouvèrent en train de parler de choses... interessantes.

-C'était bien ? demanda Lily.

-Je n'ai pas vraiment de comparatif mais oui, c'était bien, très bien même. Mais tu es tout de même plus patiente que James et Sirius.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que nous sommes à peine sortit du lit de Rémus qu'ils lui ont demandé comment c'était, vraiment gênant.

-Je me doute, ça va, moi j'ai échappé à Sirius, contrairement à James, alors si mon cher petit ami s'y est mit, le tiens doit supporter leur lourdeur étouffante, le pauvre.

-Merci petite fleur, des compliment comme ça ça fait toujours plaisir.

-Oh, James, je ne savais pas que tu es là, mais en tout cas, je ne retires pas ce que j'ai dis, tu es lourd, et encore plus avec Sirius.

Il leva les yeux au ciel et Lily l'embrassa pour se faire pardonner. Puis, les filles se levèrent et suivirent les garçons à la Grande Salle pour déjeuner, avant d'aller dans le tout le trajet, Mia évita encore Pettigrow, comme habituellement, et parla avec son petit ami et Lily principalement. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à King's Cross, Lily, Rémus et Mia (puisque Peter restait chez lui, au plus grand plaisir de la blondinette) suivirent James et Sirius pour rejoindre les Potter. Mia qui avait fait connaissance avec les parents d'Harry, allait désormais rencontrer ses grands-parents paternels et elle trouvait encore une fois la vie injuste parce qu'Harry aurait donné tout ce qu'il a pour rencontrer sa famille, autre que les Dursley bien sur. Rémus dut le remarquer puisqu'il lui demanda :

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

-Je pense à mon ami Harry, c'est injuste, moi j'ai rencontré ses parents et vais rencontrer ses grand parents alors que lui ferais tout pour faire la même chose.

-Tu n'y peut rien, dit toi que tu pourra lui en parler. dit il en entourant ses épaules de son bras.

-Tu as raison.

Elle posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Rémus et continua de suivre ses amis. Ils arrivèrent près de d'une femme brune aux yeux bleus et d'un homme brun lui aussi mais aux yeux noisette. James leur dit :

-Bonjour papa ! Bonjour maman !

-Bonjour mon chéri, tu m'as manqué. Et Sirius aussi.

-Toi aussi tu m'as manqué maman.

-Il n'y a bien qu'à ta mère que tu manques Jamesie.

Le ''Jamesie'' en question lui mit un coup de coude dans les côtes avant de dire :

-Bon, je vais faire comme si tu n'existait pas. Papa maman, voici Rémus, que vous connaissez déjà, Mia Herment, sa petite copine, la nouvelle qui vient de France et enfin Lily Evans, ma petite amie à moi.

En disant cela, James entoura la taille de Lily de son bras alors que sa mère s'exclamait :

-Ah ! Je rencontre enfin la fameuse Lily dont tu nous parles depuis des années !

James rosit, gêné que Lily l'apprenne alors qu'elle lui dit :

-C'est vrai ça James ?

-Oh oui, et crois moi, il a rêvait de toi la nuit. Oh Lily, Lily. imita Sirius.

-Sirius arrêtes ça.

Sirius et James continuèrent de se chamailler pendant que les autres saluaient les parents de James. Ensuite, tout ce petit monde transplana chez les Potter, à Godric's Hollow. Là bas, James distribua les chambre, donnait celle à côté de la sienne à Lily et les deux à l'autre bout du couloir à Rémus et Mia. Le groupe d'adolescent, enfin, sauf Sirius et James, firent connaissance avec les Potter et Mia trouva que ce sont des gens charmants, même si le père, Daniel, semblait plutôt méfiant, à cause de son métier d'Auror probablement. Tout se passait bien pendant leurs vacances, ils s'amusaient bien ensemble et Lily, Mia et Réùus s'addaptait bien chez les Potter, mais un jour, ils eurent une surprise sur le pas de la porte. Quelqu'un avait sonné et Sirius s'était écrié :

-Je vais ouvrir Nathalie, ne vous dérangez pas !

-Merci Sirius.

Il alla ouvrir sur une personne familière mais qu'il n'aurait jamais crut voir chez les Potter, même dans ses rêves les plus fous...

...

Sebastian.

Quelques jours avant les vacances de Noël, Ginevra lui avait demandé si il voulait passer les vacances chez elle. Au début, il avait hésité, ne voulant pas déranger, mais elle lui avait dit que c'était bon, en plus, il n'avait même plus l'excuse de ne pas vouloir approcher Harry puisqu'ils s'entendaient bien, il avait donc accepté. C'est ainsi que lorsqu'il arriva à King's Cross, il suivit Ginevra, profitant de la vue que la jeune fille lui offrait, vue qui signifiait les fesses de la jeune fille. Bientôt, Ginevra, Harry, Ronald et lui arrivèrent devant une petit femme rousse, la mère de son Ginevra, en déduit Sebastian. La femme serra Ginevra, Ronald et Harry fort dans ses bras, avant de s'approcher de Sebastian.

-Bonjour jeune homme, ma fille m'a dit que vous venez de France.

-C'est exact, Sebastian Ravelli, enchanté de faire votre connaissance.

-Oh mais vous êtes très bien élevé, n'est ce pas Ginny.

-Maman... soupira le jeune fille sachant ce que sa mère voulait dire.

-Quoi, je n'ai rien dis. Bon, suivez moi, nous retournons au Terrier.

-Au Terrier ? demanda Sebastian à Ginevra.

-C'est chez moi.

-Ah d'accord.

Ils transplanèrent au Terrier et Sebastian dit en arrivant :

-Comment est ce qu'elle tient debout cette maison ?

-Par magie évidemment !

Il sourit à la rouquine, si ça avait été quelqu'un d'autre, il aurait probablement lancé une remarque acide sur l'état de la maison, mais c'était Ginevra, alors il ne pouvait rien dire, il n'arrivait pas à critiquer la jeune fille ou a dire quelque chose qui la blesserait. Il entra dans la maison à la suite de son amie et fit la rencontre de plusieurs membres de sa famille : son père, Arthur, 3 de ses frères, Fred et George, les jumeaux et Bill, mais aussi la femme de ce dernier, Fleur, Fleur qui était vraiment une femme magnifique, et il apprit qu'elle était une Vélane, d'où sa beauté. Les frères de la rousse le fusillèrent du regard, pensant qu'il avait des vues sur leur petite soeur, chose qui n'était pas tout à fait faux mais qu'il n'avouerait jamais. Ensuite, Ginevra le fit monter plusieurs étages avant de lui montrer une chambre.

-Voila, c'est ici que tu dormiras, si tu as un problème, ma chambre et celle juste là.

Elle lui montra une porte et il la remercia avant d'entrer dans sa chambre. Elle n'était pas très grande, avec peu de meubles et la décoration, enfin le papier peint et la couette, étaient dépareillés. Ce n'était pas magnifique, mais c'était mieux que ce que sa chambre chez ses parents, et plus il n'était pas loin de Ginevra, vraiment bien cette chambre finalement. Il se promit d'être agréable avec la famille de la rousse et e ne pas se faire arracher la tête par ses grands frères, mais en même temps, il était tellement attiré par la jeune fille depuis quelques temps, et pas pour ses points commun avec Lily, non, pour ses différences. Mais si il montrait le moindre signe d'affection pour la jeune fille en présence de ses aînés, il ne donnait pas cher de sa peau ; ils avaient l'air d'être très protecteurs envers elle, peut être parce qu'elle était leur cadette et la seule fille de la famille.

Voila voila, ça vous a plut ? Qui est le visiteur surprise chez les Potter selon vous (c'est bizarre) ? Je sais que le passage sur Sebastian est petit, mais c'est parce que le prochain sera mieux.


	7. Episode 6

Quand le temps s'emmêle... épisode 6

Mia

Il alla ouvrir sur une personne familière mais qu'il n'aurait jamais crut voir chez les Potter, même dans ses rêves les plus fous...

...

La personne qui se tenait devant la porte, Sirius la connaissait, il la connaissait même très bien, il avait même déjà dormi avec, mais la voir ici. Elle était trempé, normal vu le temps de chien qu'il faisait dehors, mais si elle avait les joues mouillées, ce n'était pas à cause de la pluie, au vue de ses yeux rouges. Sirius s'était figé en la voyant mais il revint à la réalité :

-Narcissa ?!

La jeune femme se jeta à son coup.

-Narcissa qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?

-Je...Je suis partie, comme toi.

-Mais enfin tu ne peux pas faire ça !

-Et pourquoi ?

-Tu es Narcissa, la petite fille modèle qui fait tout pour rendre Père et Mère fière d'elle, qui fait tout ce qu'ils lui disent à la lettre, qui va se marier avec Malefoy et lui faire un héritier, comme toute bonne Sang Pur qui se respecte et que tu es.

-Mais justement ! Je ne veux pas l'épouser Sirius !

-Mias pourquoi c'est moi que tu viens voir ? Je croyait que je ne faisait plus partie de la famille.

-Pour ma soeur et les autres, oui, mais pas pour moi, tu restes mon cousin Sirius qui séchait mes larmes quand je pleurait et qui venait dormir avec moi quand j'avais peur du noir.

-Ne joue pas la carte des sentiment Narcissa.

Elle leva ses beaux yeux bleus baignés de larmes vers lui.

-Je t'en prie Sirius, oublies ce qu'il s'est passé ces dernières année et redevient mon cousin Sirius qui me consolait, et pas celui qui méprise tout ce que je suis.

-Je ne te méprise pas Narcissa, ce sont les principe de notre famille que je méprise.

-Alors console moi une dernière fois, je t'en prie Sirius, je te promet de te laisser tranquille après.

-Sirius qu'est ce que c'est ?! s'écria la voix de Nathalie.

-Rien Nathalie, ne vous inquiétez pas.

-Alors pourquoi tu es toujours dehors ?

Il soupira, il savait d'où venait le côté agaçant de James.

-Entres Narcissa.

De toute manière, sa cousine était scotché à lui, donc si il rentrait, elle aussi. Il retourna dans la maison, et vit Nathalie qui attendait de voir qui était venu frapper à la porte de chez elle. Sirius le remarqua et dit :

-Ce n'est rien Nathalie, c'est ma cousine, elle est venue me parler c'est tout.

-Mais, je croyais que tu n'avais plus de lien avec ta famille.

-C'est censé être le cas. Viens Narcissa, on va dans ma chambre, que l'on puisse parler tranquillement.

La blonde acquiesça de la tête et suivi son cousin jusqu'à sa chambre. Il les y enferma, pour que James ne vienne pas spontanément les déranger, sachant que son meilleur ami entrait toujours dans sa chambre, peut importe l'heure et ce que faisait Sirius. Donc, il dit à Narcissa :

-Tu es trempé, tient.

Il lui tendit un de ses sweat shirt, déjà grand pour lui pour qu'il le soit encore plus pour sa cousine, bien plus menue que lui. La blondinette se saisit du vêtement et tourna le dos à son cousin pour retirer les siens, une simple robe, et l'enfila avant de se tourner à nouveau. Les manches étaient trop longues et le sweat lui arrivait mi-cuisse, donc c'était très bien. Sirius la fit asseoir sur le lit et s'assit à côté d'elle.

-Donc, qu'est ce que tu as ? Pourquoi tu es partie de chez toi ?

-Je ne veux pas me marier avec Lucius.

-Mais tu le dois.

-Je croyais que tu avais fuit la famille parce que ses principes t'excèdent mais tu parles comme mes parents et les tiens !

-Je suis simplement réaliste Cissy, tu vas te marier avec Malefoy, c'est sur et certain. Mais ça ne me dit pas pourquoi tu es partie.

-Mes parents ont fait venir Lucius à la maison, il a essayé de m'embrasser et je ne l'ai pas supporté, je suis partie.

-Tes parents vont te massacrer quand tu vas rentrer.

-Tu crois que je n'en ai pas conscience ?! J'ai fait fax bond à mon fiancé alors que ses parents étaient là, c'est certain que je vais me faire massacrer !

Des larmes emplirent à nouveau les yeux de Narcissa et Sirius passa un bras autour de ses épaules.

-Ne pleures pas Cissy, c'est bien de vouloir faire la ''rebelle'', mais tu n'as pas les épaules pour, tu es trop fragile pour ça. Toi tu suis les règles, tu obéis, tu fais plaisir à Père et Mère, tu ne peux pas t'enfuir et échapper à ton mariage, ce n'est pas Narcissa ça.

-Je sais, mais je n'en pouvait plus, j'avais besoin de te parler, à toi, pas à quelqu'un d'autre.

-Pas même à Andromeda ?

-J'aurais aimé aussi, mais je ne sais pas où elle vit, et elle m'aurait jeté dehors si elle m'avait vu, elle aussi croit que je penses comme mes parents.

-Tu voudrais lui parler, à Andromeda ?

-Oui, si je savais où elle vit, j'irais la voir.

-Je sais où elle habite, on est restés en contact.

-C'est vrai ?! Tu pourrais m'emmener la voir ?!

-Si tu veux, demain.

-Oh merci Sirius !

Elle se jeta à son coup et se serra contre lui. Il se sentit gêné, Cissy avait sauté sur ses genoux et le sweat avait donc remonté, au dessus de ses fesses, ça avait beau être sa cousine, elle était parfaitement le genre de fille avec qui elle couchait. Il la lui caressa le dos et les cheveux pour la calmer, comme il le faisait quand ils étaient enfant, sauf que ses mains descendirent un peu trop bas, et à ce moment il s'en voulu à mort, Narcissa était sa cousine, et même si ce n'est pas ce lien de parenté qui le dérangeait, c'était Narcissa enfin ! Et voila qu'il se mettait à la peloter, et elle ne le repoussait pas en plus ! Elle ne le repoussa pas quand il passa ses mains sous le sweat, ni quand il retira ce même sweat. Par Merlin si elle ne le repoussait pas il ne s'arrêterait pas ! Sauf qu'elle ne le repoussa pas , pas même quand il l'embrassa...

...

Sebastian

Cela faisait quelques jour qu'il était chez les Weasley et il s'intégrait plutôt bien, sauf quand son regard sur Ginevra se faisait trop insistant, dans ces moment là, il avait l'impression que les frères de la jeune fille voulaient le torturer de toutes les manières possible et inimaginable pour l'audace dont il faisait preuve en la reluquant. Et donc aujourd'hui, c'était le jour du réveillon de Noël et la mère Weasley s'affolait à la cuisine, de peur de faire trop peu de nourriture alors qu'elle aurait put nourrir l'entièreté des Gryffondors, voir plus, avec ses plats. Mais Sebastian n'oserait jamais le lui dire, il tenait à sa tête, donc, présentement, il était dans sa chambre et se préparait, il avait enfilé un jean noir et une chemise et se coiffait. Il devait être aux alentours de 19h30 mais il ne savait pas à quelle heure descendre, alors il attendait que Ginevra vienne le chercher. Il marcha jusqu'à sa valise et en sortit une petite boite, c'était un cadeau qu'il avait acheté à Ginevra, mais il ne savait pas si ça lui plairait. Il s'allongea sur son lit en l'attendant, et pensa à elle, depuis quelques temps, ses pensées dérivaient beaucoup trop sur elle, sur elle et ses courbes, elle et sa voix, elle et son sourire et elle et ses cheveux. oui, ses cheveux, elle les avait coupés il y a peu et ils lui arrivaient désormais sous les omoplates, et Merlin ce que ça lui allait bien ! Elle était bien plus jolie qu'avec les cheveux longs, ça lui donnait un air plus adulte, ce qui la rendait plus mignonne, paradoxalement. Il entendit des coups à la porte de sa chambre et l'objet de ses pensées entra.

-Salut Severus. Tu peux me fermer ma robe ?

Elle se tourna pour lui montrer la fermeture éclair de sa robe et il déglutit difficilement, la robe était largement ouverte dans le dos et la jeune fille n'avait pas de soutient gorge. Sentant qu'il n'arrivait pas, elle dit :

-Bon, alors, tu me la fermes ma robe ?

-Oh, euh, oui, oui, désolé.

Il se leva de son lit et se mit derrière la rousse pour lui fermer sa robe, sauf que la fermeture éclair descendait vraiment bas et qu'il effleura les fesses de la jeune fille en la saisissant. Il sentit le rouge lui monter au joues et c'est la main tremblante qu'il remonta la fermeture alors que l'odeur délicieuse et sucrée de Ginevra l'envoûtait. Par Merlin cette fille allait le rendre fou ! Elle se retourna et lui fit un grand sourire, décidément, elle allait le rendre fou, et le remercia avant de lui dire de la suivre. Chose qu'il fit. Sauf que ses yeux se posèrent sur son postérieur et qu'il n'arriva pas à les faire bouger. Il se secoua la tête et préféra laisser son regard fixer les cheveux de Ginevra, cheveux qu'elle avait bouclés et qui la rendaient encore plus belle. Mais son regard dévia dans son dos, la chute de ses reins et retourna vers ses fesses. Il avait envie de se gifler ! Il ne devait pas mater Ginevra comme ça ! Surtout qu'ils arrivaient au salon et que les frères de la jeune fille étaient là. Ginevra s'assit à table et lui dit de s'asseoir coté d'elle, ce qu'il fit, il ne devait pas parce qu'il aurait des pensées qu'ils ne devrait pas avoir si il était trop proche d'elle. Il évita soigneusement de la fixer pendant tout le repas, sauf qu'à un moment, Potter décida qu'il fallait mettre un peu d'ambiance et lança la musique, alors bien sur, Ginevra voulu qu'il danse avec elle.

-Allez vient Seb, ne restes pas assit comme ça,c'est triste.

-Non, mais c'est on Ginevra.

Trop tard. Elle l'avait attrapé par le bras et tiré près d'elle pour qu'ils dansent. Il n'en avait pas envie, enfin si, il en mourrait d'envie, mais il ne voulait pas être aussi proche d'elle, ou plutôt, son cerveau ne le voulait pas, parce que son coeur si. C'est là qu'il se souvint de ce que lui avait dit Dumbledore au début de l'année ''Severus, juste une chose, cette année , suis ton coeur et ton instinct, pas ton cerveau trop rationnel.'', suivre son coeur ? Est que c'est de ça que voulait parler le directeur ? Des sentiment qu'il avait développé pour Ginevra ? Il n'en savait rien, mais venant du directeur, c'était fort probable. Donc il se laissait aller et dansa avec la jeune fille qui souriait, encore et encore, il avait l'impression que Ginevra souriait tout le temps, alors q'il était très dur de le faire sourire lui, mais une fois, Ginevra avait réussi à le faire rire aux éclats, le jour où elle avait jeté il ne savait quel sort au jus de citrouille des Serpentards et qui faisaient qu'ils avaient tous eut les cheveux multicolores pendant une journée, vraiment formidable. Mais bon, il dansait avec la rousse, alors autant en profiter en se concentrant sur elle. Il la détailla longuement; elle avait ondulé ses cheveux, mais cela il l'avait déjà vu, ses yeux ,qu'il trouvaient banal au début de l'année et qu'il trouvait maintenant charmants, brillait à la lumière et lui donnait un petit air enfantin tout à fait adorable, ces mêmes yeux étaient maquillés de mascara, ce qui lui allait très bien, ses pommettes étaient légèrement rosées à cause de la chaleur et des deux ou trois coupes de champagne qu'elle avait bu et enfin ses lèvres, par Merlin ce qu'il avait envie de les embrasser; elle avait appliqué du gloss dessus et Sebastian avait très envie de le gouter. Et voila, ses pensées déviaient encore dans un sens qu'il ne voulait pas, il ne devrait pas penser à embrasser Ginevra, ni plus ce qu'il faisait malheureusement souvent, et encore plus la nuit. Toute la soirée, Sebastian alterna entre danser avec Ginevra et la regarder danser. Lorsqu'arriva l'heure des cadeaux, Mme Weasley offrit des cadeaux à ses enfants et à Potter, des pulls avec leur initiale dessus avant de se tourner vers Sebastian et de lui tendre lui aussi un paquet.

-Tiens, c'est pour toi.

Il prit le paquet, gêné et l'ouvrit, voyant que la mère Wealsey lui avait à lui aussi fait un pull. Il sourit et leva la tête vers elle.

-Merci Madame.

-Molly ! Appelles moi Molly !

-D'accord, merci Molly.

-Mais de rien voyons.

Elle lui fit un sourire gentil avant de tourner la tête. Severus regarda le pull qu'elle lui avait fait et sourit, ce n'était peut être pas grand chose mais ça lui faisait plaisir, parce qu'il n'avait que très rarement des cadeaux à Noël, alors qu'une femme qui ne le connaissait même pas lui offre quelque chose lui fit grandement plaisir. Il se leva sans être vu et monta rapidement à sa chambre pour aller chercher le cadeau de Ginevra avant de redescendre. Il s'approcha de la jeune fille et l'interpella:

-Ginevra ?

-Oui, quoi ? demanda la rouquine en se retournant vers lui.

-Tiens, j'ai pensé à toi en le voyant.

-Oh Seb je suis honteuse je n'ai rien pour toi.

-Ce n'est pas grave, je ne t'offre pas un cadeau pour avoir quelque chose en retour.

Elle rougit tout de même, honteuse, et prit le paquet avant de l'ouvrir. C'était un petit bracelet de maille en or blanc surmonté d'une pierre de couleur violette.

-Je trouve que le violet de va bien, alors ben, je te l'ai prit.

-Merci Seb, il est magnifique.

-De rien.

Elle lui fit un grand sourire et Severus se dit que qu'il n'avait vraiment pas besoin d'un cadeau, Ginevra qui lui souriait, et rien qu'à lui, lui suffisait amplement. Il continua de regarder la jeune fille qui rangea le bijou. Elle dit, de peur de l'avoir vexé :

-Ce n'est pas que je ne l'aime pas, mais je vais aller me coucher, donc il ne sert à rien que je le mette.

-Ce n'est rien, et puis même si tu ne veux pas le mettre, tant pis.

-Oh si, j'ai envie de le mettre, mais pas ce soir c'est tout.

Elle lui sourit avant de bailler. Elle dit :

-Je vais me coucher moi, bonne nuit tout le monde.

-Bonne nuit Ginny !

-Ginevra attends, je vais me coucher aussi.

Il la rattrapa et ils montèrent ensemble. Quand ils furent à l'étage de leur chambre, Ginny demanda :

-Tu peut ouvrir ma robe ?

-Oh... Euh, oui.

Elle lui tourna le dos et il fit lentement glisser la fermeture de la robe, effleurant de nouveau ses fesses, consciemment cette fois. Quand cela fut fait, elle se retourna en tenant sa robe et se mit sur la pointe des pieds.

-Merci pour le bracelet.

Elle se pencha pour embrasser le jeune homme sur la joue, mais il détourna la tête, ce qui fit que les lèvres de Ginevra toucha les siennes, et la jeune femme ne se décala pas. Au contraire, elle se rapprocha de lui et passa ses mains autour de son cou. Par Merlin il l'embrassait ! Et elle n'était pas contre ! C'était le meilleur Noël de la vie de Severus, et de loin. Mais il revint à la réalité en entendant des pas dans les escaliers. Il se sépara brusquement de la jeune fille et ils rougirent fortement. Elle détourna les yeux et souffla un ''Bonne nuit'' avant d'aller dans sa chambre, mais elle laissa la porte entrouverte, elle le faisait exprès puisque Severus devait passer devant sa chambre pour aller dans la sienne. Il jeta un coup d'oeil dans la chambre de la jeun fille et déglutit difficilement, très difficilement. Elle avait fait glisser sa robe et il avant aperçut sa poitrine. Il détourna rapidement sa tête et alla dans sa chambre. Il enleva rapidement sa chemise et son jean avant d'enfiler un tee-shirt et de se glisser dans son lit sauf que la jeune fille lui avait fait un sacré effet. Il glissa sa main sous les drap, la douche froide n'étant pas sa tasse de thé et pensa que Ginevra allait vraiment le rendre fou. Ginevra qui entre temps s'était déshabillée et couchée, et elle pensait à Severus. C'est fou comme il embrassait bien; comment un homme comme Severus Rogue, célibataire depuis Merlin, pouvait embrasser aussi bien ? C'est en pensant à Severus qu'elle sombra dans les bras de Morphée.

...

Ca vous à plut ?  
Oui, Sirius fait des choses avec sa cousine, oui il est débile, oui il s'en rendra compte bien vite, et oui Cissy s'est laissée faire. Enfin un grand rapprochement entre Ginny et Sev.


	8. Episode 7

Quand le temps s'emmêle... épisode 7

Mia

(oui, je sais, on ne s'est pas intéressé à Mia dans le précédent, mais on la verra dans celui là)

Lorsque le lendemain matin, Sirius se réveilla dans son lit, Narcissa pas vraiment vêtue à côté de lui et leurs jambes entremêlés qu'il se rendit compte de la connerie qu'il avait fait. Il avait couché avec Narcissa par Merlin ! Alors, le côté Serpentard lâche venant de sa famille fit qu'il sortit du lit, enfila un caleçon, un jean et un tee-shirt avant de descendre. En bas, tout ses amis étaient déjà levés et déjeunaient. Sirius s'assit lourdement à côté de James, à sa gauche puisque Lily était à sa droite.

-Putain les gars j'ai fait une connerie.

-Quel niveau de connerie ? demanda Rémus.

-Niveau max.

-C'est si grave que ça ?

Vu la manière dont Sirius le regardait, Rémus en conclut que oui. James demanda :

-Qu'est ce que t'as fait encore ?

-J'ai couché avec Narcissa.

-Narcissa ?

-Narcissa Black, ma cousine, la soeur de Bellatrix.

-Oh Merlin mais pourquoi tu as couché avec elle ?!

-Je...Je ne sais même, j'en avait envie ? Je ne sais pas.

-Et comment c'est possible que tu ais put coucher avec elle ?

-Et ben, elle est partie de chez ses parent hier, après un coup de folie et elle est venue ici, elle voulait me parler.

-Ici, chez moi ?!

-Ben oui chez toi abruti !

-Du calme les gars. Donc, Sirius, si je résume, ta cousine est venue hier soir pour te parler et tu as couché avec elle, mais tu ne sais pas pourquoi.

-C'est ça.

-Bizarre.

Les filles approuvèrent, puis Mia demanda :

-Et, elle est repartie chez elle à quelle heure ?

-Ben... En fait... Elle n'est pas repartie.

-Sirius Black tu n'as pas fait ça !

-Quoi ?

-La laisser toute seule dans ton lit alors que vous avez couché ensemble la nuit précédente !

-Ben... Si.

-Mais tu es un connard !

-Pourquoi, j'ai toujours fais ça.

-Tu n'as pas pensé une seconde à ce qu'elle pourra ressentir en se réveillant et voyant que tu es parti ?! Qu'elle t'as juste servi à tirer ton coup !

-Ah bon ?!

-Ben oui crétin ! s'exclama Lily cette fois.

-Oh.

-Qu'est ce que tu attends pour remonter et ramper à ses pieds pour te faire pardonner si elle est déjà réveillée ?!

Il hésita un peu, mais sous les regard insistants de Lily et Mia, il se leva de table et remonta dans sa chambre. Il s'assit sur son lit et vit que sa cousine dormait toujours. Il se demanda encore une fois pourquoi il avait couché avec sa soeur. Il l'aimait, certes, mais comme on aime un membre de sa famille. Mais d'un autre côté, il fallait dire que Narcissa était une très jolie fille, elle n'était pas très grande mais elle était élancée et fine, elle paraissait fragile comme une poupée de porcelaine tant elle était menue et à cause de ses longs cheveux blonds, sa peau pale, ses joues rosées, ses traits fins et ses grands yeux bleus, yeux bleus qui étaient toujours clos. Il trouvait ça injuste qu'elle doive épouser Lucius contre son gré, et au vu de l'état dans lequel elle était hier soir, il trouvait cela dégoutant de lui faire ça; Narcissa avait toujours était pleine d'entrain et gentille, elle était beaucoup moins portée sur la pureté du sang que ses parents, elle avait réussi à rester simple malgré sa noblesse alors qu'elle aurait put devenir snob, comme les autres Sang Pur, mais non, et il aimait ça chez Narcissa. Quand ils étaient enfant, elle aimait jouer dans les arbres et la boue avec lui, alors que Bella refusait catégoriquement de mettre ne serait-ce que les pied dans la boue. Bon, avec l'age, elle était devenue plus réservée avec ça, mais elle était tout de même gentille avec lui, même quand il avait été admis à Gryffondor, et même quand il avait fuit la famille. Bref, il aimait bien Narcissa, comme il aimait bien Andromeda, mais il était plus proche de Narcissa parce qu'il avait le même âge qu'elle. Il avait tout de même beaucoup d'estime pur Andromeda, car elle avait eut, comme lui, le courage d'assumer ses choix auprès de la famille et de les fuir. Il senti sa cousine bouger à coté de lui, et la blonde ouvrit les yeux.

-Sirius ? Qu'est ce que... Oh Merlin !

Apparemment, elle venait de se souvenir des évènements de la veille.

-Sirius dit moi que j'ai rêvé et qu'on a pas... Enfin tu vois.

-Je vois, mais si, on a couché ensemble.

Elle geignit et fit remonter la couette jusqu'à mes yeux.

-Comment on a put faire ça ?

-Aucune idée.

-Je veux mourir.

-Ne dis pas des choses aussi stupides Cissy, c'est pas si grave.

-Pas si grave ! PAS SI GRAVE ! Mais par Merlin Sirius on est cousins ! Et... C'était ma première fois bordel !

Elle fondit en larmes et Sirius s'en voulut encore plus qu'il ne s'en voulait avant. Il demanda :

-Tu veux que je te laisses seule ?

Elle acquiesça de la tête alors que ses épaules tressautaient au rythme de ses sanglots. Sirius sortit de la chambre, honteux, et redescendit, avant de s'asseoir à nouveau avec ses amis. Mia lui demanda :

-Elle est réveillée ?

-Hum.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

-Je suis un enfoiré.

-Ca on le savait déjà. ironisa James.

-James c'est pas le moment, il a l'air de vraiment aller mal. le raisonna Rémus. Pourquoi tu dis que tu es un enfoiré ?

-J'ai profité d'elle, c'est sur, elle était triste hier soir, elle pleurait, j'ai profité de sa faiblesse, je suis un montre.

-Ca c'est sur ! s'exclama Lily. Mais qu'est ce que tu as dans le crâne par Merlin !

-Hier ? Franchement je n'avait rien dans la crâne. Comment j'ai put être aussi con !?

-Et pourquoi elle n'est pas descendu avec toi ?

-Euh... Et ben... En fait... Elle pleure.

-Elle pleure ?! Parce qu'en plus tu es assez débile pour aller la faire pleurer !

-Mia...

-Pas de ''Mia'' ! Pourquoi est ce qu'elle pleure ?

-Elle regrette, bien plus que moi.

-Et pourquoi ?!

-Parce que... Enfin... C'était sa première fois...

-QUOI ?!

Lily et Mia avaient crié ce mot en même temps.

-Vous avez comprit, pas besoin de crier.

-Pas besoin de crier ! PAS BESOIN DE CRIER ! Mais t'es un connard, un enfoiré, une raclure d'égout, un...

-C'est bon j'ai comprit Mia.

James se moqua de sa petite amie et de celle de Rémus auprès de celui ci :

-C'est vachement fort la solidarité féminine.

-Enormément.

-On vous entend les garçons. intervint Mia.

-Tant pis, c'est vrai ce qu'on dit, vous ne la connaissez même pas cette fille.

-Il n'empêche que Sirius s'est comporté comme un parfait connard avec elle.

-C'est bon les filles, je culpabilise déjà assez, vous n'avez pas besoin d'en rajouter.

-Si on a besoin d'en rajouter !

Il soupira et appuya sa tête sur son bras, avant de boire un peu dans le verre de James et de manger deux ou trois céréales, dans le bol de James encore une fois.

-Ca va, tranquille ?

-Oh c'est bon James, ça fait des années que je fais ça, je me sert dans ta nourriture, et tes vêtements, alors arrêtes.

-Mouais, c'est vrai.

C'est à ce moment que Narcissa, les yeux rougis et vêtue du sweat de Sirius, arriva dans la pièce. Elle ne jeta pas un regard à son cousin et s'approcha de Lily et Mia.

-Excusez moi, mais mes vêtements sont trempés et ce sweat ne me va vraiment pas, vous auriez quelque chose à me prêter ?

-Oh, oui, bien sur, viens, on doit faire à peu près la même taille. dit Mia en lui souriant gentiment et se levant.

Mia monta à l'étage avec Narcissa, et la fit entrer dans sa chambre. Elle se dirigea vers son armoire et en sortit un jean et un pull.

-Tiens, ça te convient, sono j'ai autre chose.

-Non, non, c'est parfait, merci.

Mia tourna le dos pour laisser Narcissa s'habiller avant de se retourner.

-Bon, ça va, ce n'est pas trop trop grand.

-Et, je peux t'emprunter une brosse ?

-Bien sur.

Mia marcha jusqu'à une petite commode et tendit une brosse à Narcissa qui la passa dans ses longs cheveux blonds pour les coiffer.

-Il sont vraiment beaux tes cheveux.

-Merci, je trouve aussi.

-Mais, dis moi si je suis indiscrète, Sirius nous a dit que tu était partie de chez toi en pleurs, pourquoi ?

-Après tout, les autres amis de mon...cousin vont le demander. Donc, tu sais que je suis fiancée à Lucius Malefoy ?

-Oui.

-Et bien ses parents et lui sont venus chez moi, et j'ai dut m'entretenir seule avec lui pour faire connaissance avant le mariage, et il a essayé de m'embrasser, je ne l'ai pas supporté et je me suis enfuie.

-Oh, d'accord. Tu as faim ou tu veux rentrer chez tes parents ?

-Je préfère repousser le moment où je rentrerai.

-D'accord, viens dans ce cas, les parents de James sont au travail, ça ne dérangera personne que tu restes un peu avec nous.

-Sauf Sirius.

-Il a été salaud avec toi, il le sait, on lui a dit, Lily et moi.

-Merci.

Narcissa lui fit un petit sourire et Hermione trouva vraiment étrange que Narcissa Black, devenue Mrs Malefoy, femme hautaine et froide puisse sourire et remercier une Sang de Bourbe. Mais bon, elle était peut être devenue comme Hermione la connaissait en vieillissant, et en se mariant avec Lucius Malefoy, ou alors c'était juste un masque réservé aux inconnus, elle ne le saurait probablement jamais. Narcissa et Mia redescendirent et Narcissa s'assit à table à coté de Mia, c'est à dire à l'opposé de Sirius et en lui adressa pas un regard; après tout, elle avait toutes les raisons de le faire. Un silence gêné s'installa à cet instant, alors que Mia disait :

-James, aurais tu l'obligeance de lui donner quelque chose à manger ?

-Oh, euh, oui, désolé.

James se leva, sortit un verre, du jus de citrouille, un bol, du pain, des céréales et de la confiture avant de les poser devant Narcissa.

-Euh... Tiens, prends ce que tu veux.

-Merci.

La blonde grignota un peu de pain et bu un peu de jus de citrouille, ne pouvant rien ingérer de plus tant son estomac était noué, puis elle se leva.

-Merci de m'avoir laisser manger, et merci pour les vêtements, je pourrais te les rendre à la rentrer ?

-Bien sur.

-Ah, une dernière chose Sirius, tu m'avais promi de m'emmener voir Andromeda, alors si l'envie t'en prends, envoie moi un hibou, mes parents ne les lisent pas.

Il acquiesça de la tête.

-Encore une fois merci. Au revoir.

La blonde leur tourna le dos, sortit de la maison et transplana. A l'intérieur, Sirius laissa retomber sa tête sur la tale.

-Ooooooh, je me hais. Elle va me détester maintenant.

-Tu le mérites.

-Je sais Mia.

Il continua à pester contre lui même, se demandait si il emmènerait vraiment Narcissa chez Andromeda, ou n'en aurait pas le courage.

...

Sebastian

Il avait rêvé de Ginevra cette nuit, et ses rêves n'étaient pas très conventionnels, il avait aussi repensé à leur baiser, Merlin qu'il avait aimé ce baiser, et qu'il voudrait l'embrasser à nouveau, mais c'était impossible, ce baiser était une erreur, planifié par lui même, mais une erreur. Et puis pourquoi elle sortirait avec lui ? Il n'avait rien de spécial, il n'était pas vraiment agréable tous les jours, elle croyait qu'il en aimait une autre alors que ses sentiments avaient changés depuis le début de l'année, et surtout, à l'époque de Ginevra, il avait 20 ans de plus, l'écart d'âge était trop important. Il soupira et passa sa main dans ses cheveux,avant de se décider à sortir de son lit. En bas, l'objet de ses pensait buvait distraitement un chocolat chaud, les pensées braquées sur lui. Elle pensait elle aussi à leur baiser, et au fait qu'elle aurait bien aimé qu'il n'y en ai pas qu'un, et que ses sentiments pour l'ex Serpentard s'étaient beaucoup développées depuis le début de l'année, il était passé plus haut que le stade d'ami dans son coeur. Elle soupira elle aussi alors qu'elle entendait quelqu'un arriver. Elle se retourner et reconnut Severus, à son plus grand plaisir. Elle lui fit un large sourire et dit :

-Bonjour Severus !

-Ouai, b'jour.

Il ne lui rendit pas son sourire et alla se remplir une tasse de café avant de le boire d'une traite pour remonter dans sa chambre, la vision de Ginevra en pyjama avec un fin trait de chocolat chaud au dessus des lèvres lui était insoutenable. Qu'est ce qu'il avait envie de l'embrasser pour faire disparaitre ce chocolat. Sauf que Ginevra l'arrêta alors qu'il arrivait au milieu de la pièce.

-Severus attends.

Elle se leva, essuya sa bouche et marcha jusqu'à lui.

-Pourquoi tu m'évites ?

-Je ne t'évite pas.

-Si, tu viens d'arriver et tu repars déjà, alors que d'habitude on parle le matin comme ça, et tu me rends mes sourires aussi.

Il soupira.

-Qu'est ce qu tu as Severus ?

-Je pense à ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir entre nous.

-Oh, et... Tu regrettes ?

-Oh, non, et toi ?

Le rouge lui avait monté au joues et Ginny trouvait ça adorable. Ginny qui passa ses mains autour du cou de Severus et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

-Ca réponds à ta question ?

Il ne répondit pas, elle n'en avait pas besoin. Il entoura la taille de la jeune fille de ses bras et elle ouvrit timidement les lèvres, pour approfondir leur baiser quand soudain :

-Bonjour.

C'était George (on voit pas la référence, non, non). Ils se séparèrent brusquement et Ginny dit, gênée:

-Oh, George, c'est toi.

-Aux dernières nouvelles.

Bon, George faisait de l'humour, donc il ne lui en voulait pas c'est déjà ça, mais Ron n'aurait pas la même réaction, c'était certain. Apparemment, son frère lut dans ses pansées puisqu'il dit :

-Je ne vais rien dire, tu sors avec qui tu veux, mais Ron ne sera pas de cette avis.

-Je sais, mais maman sera contente.

-Moins que si tu sortais avec Harry.

Sebastian se tendit, et Ginny dit, pour le rassurer contredire son frère :

-George, je ne suis plus amoureuse d'Harry, et puis, ce n'était pas vraiment de lui que j'étais amoureuse, c'était du héros, mais depuis que j'ai découvert la personne sous le héros, je sais que je ne pourrais pas aller plus loin que le stade d'ami avec lui.

-D'accord, mais prépares toi à l'accueil que Ron fera de la nouvelle.

-Quelle nouvelle ? demanda la voix de Ron.

-Ah, Ron.

-Oui, Ron. Quelle nouvelle ?

-Je... Je sort avec Sebastian.

-Quoi ?!

-Tu as très bien compris Ron. Je sort avec Sebastian et ton avis ne m'importe pas.

Elle vit Ron serrer les poings.

-Pourquoi lui ?

-Parce que... Parce que j'ai des sentiments pour lui, si tu t'attendais à ce que je sorte avec Harry, et bien ça n'arrivera pas. Harry le sait, j'ai déjà mis les choses au point avec lui.

-O...Ok.

Ron ne lui avait même pas crié dessus et il n'avait même pas menacé Sever...

-Mais je te préviens Ravelli, si tu lui fais tu mal, tu auras affaire à moi.

Ah ben si en fait.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, ce n'est pas mon intention.

-Je l'espère pour toi.

-Ron arrêtes, tu deviens énervant.

-Je le mets en garde Gin, c'est tout.

-Oui ben c'est bon, pas besoin, c'est juste agaçant.

-Qu'est ce qui est agaçant soeurette ?

-Salut Fred. dirent toutes les personnes présentent dans la pièce d'une voix monotone.

George répondit à son jumeau :

-Et bien en fait, notre petit sort avec lui (il montre Sebastian) et Ronnie lui fait une petite crise de grand frère protecteur.

-Ooooooh ! C'est mignon ! Le petit Ronnie qui défend sa p'tite soeuuuuuur.

-La ferme Fred.réplique Ron.

Sebastian avait profité de la petite discussion entre les frères Weasley pour embrasser Ginevra, ce que ne manqua pas e remarquer Ron quand il se tourna vers sa soeur.

-Ravelli, si tu tiens à ta tête, évites d'embrasser ma soeur devant moi.

-A tes ordres.

Sebastian prit la main de Ginny et la fit monter à l'étage où il l'embrassa à nouveau. Cette fois, c'est Harry qui les surpris, décidément, il était impossible d'avoir de l'intimité dans cette maison.

-Ginny, toi et Sebastian...

-Oui Harry on sort ensemble, non tu n'as pas besoin de lui faire mille et une menaces, Ron s'en est chargé, oui Ron est au courant et oui j'ai des sentiments pour lui. Maintenant tu peux nous laisser ?

-Euh... Ok, ok.

Un peu perd, Harry descendit.

-J'adore comment tu as fais fuir Potter.

-Et moi c'est toi que j'adore. dit elle en l'embrassant.

Voila voila, l'épisode commence sur des pleurs et des cris et se termine sur des baisers, j'aime ça. Qu'en avez vous pensé ? Selon vous que Lily et Mia dispute Sirius était juste ? Et ma p'tit Cissy, elle me fait pitié la pauvre. Et toujours selon vous, est ce que Sirius va contacter sa cousine pour l'emmener voir Andromeda ? Dites moi tout ça en coms !


	9. Episode 8

Quand le temps s'emmêle... épisode 8

Mia

Cela faisait une semaine que l'incident Narcissa/Sirius était passé mais le jeune homme s'en voulait toujours autant, et les filles le lui reprochait toujours autant. Noël aussi étai passé, et Rémus avait offert des boucles d'oreilles et un collier qu'elle ne quittait plus. Les boucles d'oreilles étaient pendantes et terminés par une perle blanche et le collier était en forme de croissant de lune; Mia avait sourit en le voyant, parce qu'une simple forme comme celle ci avait beaucoup de signification pour elle. Elle, elle n'avait pas trop sut quoi lui acheter, alors elle avait opté pour (étonnant de la part d'Hermione Granger) un livre dont l'intérieur changeait à chaque lecture, et qui pouvait montrer n'importe quel sujet du moment que la personne qui lisait posait sa baguette dessus en demandant ce qu'il voulait, et ce livre avait bien plut à son petit ami, et... Disons qu'ils avaient testé les capacités du livre, et effectivement il montrait vraiment beaucoup de choses, choses qu'ils avaient aussi testé ensemble, bénissant le sort de silence. Lorsqu'il s'était réveillé au petit matin, Rémus avait regarder sa petite amis qui dormait toujours. Ses traits étaient détendus, ses cheveux, tout emmêlés à cause de leurs activités de la veille, formaient comme une auréole de boucles blondes autour de son visage, elle avait beaucoup trop remonté les draps sur son corps au goût de Rémus, qui aurait bien voulu admirer sa brune un peu plus, mais il n'osait pas descendre le drap, même de quelques centimètre, pour simplement regarder son décolleté, de peur de la réveiller. Alors il continua de fixer son visage, en particulier ses lèvres qu'il voulait embrasser, mais il ne le fit pas, pour la laisser dormir. Elle ressemblait à un ange dans son sommeil, et elle était son ange à lui, son petit rayon de soleil dans sa vie morose. En pensant à cela, il se demanda à nouveau pourquoi Mia l'avait choisi lui, le loup garou mélancolique, qu'est ce qu'il pouvait bien lui apporter, mis à part des ennuis et des tracas ? Rien. Il ne pouvait rien lui apporter alors qu'elle lui apportait une touche de joie et de bonheur, elle était toujours là avec son sourire pour le réconforter quand il allait mal, toujours à son chevet après les soirs de pleine lune alors qu'elle avait déjà passé la nuit avec lui et qu'elle était épuisée. Bref Mia était formidable et lui il n'était rien. D'ailleurs, Mia bougea et ouvrit les yeux. Elle tomba directement dans le regard de Rémus et lui sourit.

-Bonjour Rémus.

-Bonjour belle Mia, bien dormi.

-Merveilleusement bien. Et toi ?

-Pareil. En tout cas, j'aime beaucoup ton cadeau de Noël.

La jeune fille rougit devant l'allusion et se pelotonna un peu plus contre lui. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle dit :

-Rémus ?

-Oui ?

-Je t'aime.

Il leva la tête et la fixa.

-Pourquoi cette déclaration si spontané ?

-Je le pense, alors je te le dis, et ce n'est pas pour que tu me le dise, je veux juste que tu le sache, ça ne t'engages à rien.

-D'accord, mais tu sais, je... Je t'aime aussi.

Il la sentit sourire et elle l'embrassa sur l'épaule, avant d'y poser sa tê était encore gênée de rester nue dans ses bras le matin, alors elle prit sa baguette et murmura un sort qui lui enfila sa culotte et son soutient gorge. Rémus grogna :

-Pourquoi tu t'es rhabillée ?

-Je te signale que tu as ton caleçon aussi.

Il soupira. Pourquoi il s'était mis avec elle déjà ? Ah oui, parce qu'il avait des sentiments pour elle. Mais elle était agaçant à toujours trouver l'argument qui lui faisait avoir tord, comme maintenant, il ne pouvait pas la critiquer elle alors qu'il faisait la même chose.

-Est ce que ton livre trouvera la formule pour qu'un jour c'est moi qui a le dernier mot tu crois ?

-Non.

-Pffff.

La blondinette s'étira avant de dire.

-Bon, moi je descends, tu viens ?

-Oui.

Elle l'embrassa rapidement avant de se lever du lit et d'enfiler rapidement un pantalon de pyjama et un tee-shirt alors qu'il en faisait de même, puis, ils descendirent à la cuisine pour déjeuner. Encore une fois, les parents de James étaient partis, James et Lily dormaient (ou pas) toujours et Sirius écrivait. Mia s'approcha de lui et lui demanda :

-Qu'est ce que tu écris ?

-Une lettre pour Narcissa, je vais l'emmener chez sa soeur, et je veux m'excuser.

-Mais c'est très bien ça Sirius ! Je suis fière de toi.

-Hum.

Elle préféra se taire et le laisser écrire, avant de s'asseoir avec Rémus, Rémus qui lui fit du pied sous la table, doucement d'abord, puis son pied monta de plus en plus haut, jusqu'à son genoux, effleurant sa cuisse.

-Rémus arrêtes ça ?

-Quoi ? demanda t-il en continuant.

-Ca. Ranges ton pied bien sagement sous ta chaise ou tu ne me touches plus.

-Ok, ok.

Il remit sa jambe sous sa chaise, mais il ne lâcha pas Mia du regard de tout le repas, ce qui énerva la blonde au plus haut point, il le faisait exprès cet idiot, parce que dès qu'elle le regardait il lui faisait de grands sourires hypocrites. Elle lui donna un coup de pied et il dit :

-Alors moi je dois ranger mon pied mais toi tu me frappes, quelle injustice !

-Oh arrête hein, tu m'agaces.

-James dors et Sirius se concentre, chose rare (Sirius le fusilla du regard), alors il faut bien que quelqu'un fasse l'idiot.

-Non non, pas besoin d'un idiot.

-Tu n'es pas drôle Mia, pour une fois que je peux m'amuser...

-Parce que tu ne t'es pas amusé hier soir !? s'offusqua la jeune fille.

-Ca part en discussion privée... marmonna Sirs.

-Comme si je pouvait avoir une vie privée avec toi et James comme meilleurs amis. Et pour te répondre chère Mia, je me suis très, très amusé hier soir.

Il lui fit un sourire plein de sous entendus et elle rougit, même si c'était elle qui avait initié le sujet. Ils continuèrent de déjeuner tranquillement quand Lily et James arrivèrent main dans la main et tout sourires. Sirius lança :

-Et bien, tout le monde s'est amusé dans cette maison cette nuit, sauf moi bien sur.*

-Oh ça va Sirius hein, tu n'as qu'à te trouver une copine. réplique James.

-Une copine, parce que tu crois que j'ai envie de me chercher une copine après ce que j'ai fait à ma cousine ?! Je ne veux pas refaire la même chose, blesser Narcissa m'a suffit !

James préféra se taire Sirius prenait toujours tout à la rigolade et n'haussait jamais le ton, alors si il s'énervait sur lui, c'est qu'il était vraiment énervé. James demanda à Rémus à vis basse :

-Qu'est ce qu'il fait Sirius ?

-Je t'entends James, tu n'es pas discret. J'écris une lettre à Narcissa.

-OK.

James préféra discuter avec ses amis et laisser Sirius tranquille. Sirius écrit encore quelques minutes avant de jeter sa plume.

-Est ce que l'un de vous peut l'envoyer à ma place, parce que je sais que si je le fais je vais la déchirer.

-Je m'en charge.

-Merci Mia.

La blonde lui sourit avant de prendre la lettre pour se rendre au grenier, là où se trouvait la chouette des Potter. En chemin, sa curiosité la poussa à lire la lettre.

''Narcissa,

Ma Cissy je suis vraiment et sincèrement désolé de ce qu'il s'est passé l'autre nuit, je ne voulait pas profiter de toi et de ta faiblesse, je t'en prie pardonnes moi. Je veux bien redevenir le cousin Sirius que tu connais si tu veux. Encore une fois, désolé, je ne voulait pas te blesser, tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je me sens coupable depuis ce jour, c'est comme ça que je me suis rendue compte que ta place de quasi soeur dans mon coeur était toujours la même, même après que je fus renié de la famille. Alors désolé, désolé, désolé, désolé, je ne m'excuserait jamais assez pour ce que je t'ai fait ma Cissy. Mais je ne t'écris pas seulement pour m'excuser. Je voulais aussi te dire que si, pendant les quelques jours de vacances qu'il reste, tu veux rendre visite à Andromeda, viens me rejoindre chez les Potter et je t'y emmènerait.

Je t'embrasse très fort,

Ton cousin, Sirius''

Mia sourit, Sirius était adorable avec sa cousine dans cette lettre et elle espérait de tout coeur qu'elle lui pardonnerait.

Elle était arrivé au grenier. Elle donna la lettre au hibou et lui donna l'adresse écrite au bas de la lettre.

...

Sebastian

Sa vie était idyllique depuis qu'il était en couple avec Ginevra, Ron s'était calmé et ne lui disait plus rien quand il embrassait Ginevra et Molly était aux anges, elle trouvait toujours Sebastian aussi bien élevé et gentil, alors qu'il soit le copain de sa fille lui plaisait assez. Il aimait beaucoup voler quelques baisers à Ginny quand ils se croisaient dans la maison. Présentement, il était allongé dans la neige avec Ginevra, un sort autour d'eux pour qu'il n'aient pas froid, et il passait distraitement sa main dans les cheveux de la jeune femme, les paroles de Dumbledore et de son lui du futur lui revenant en tête, et maintenant il comprenait, il comprenait pourquoi il devait suivre son coeur, il comprenait pourquoi il devait faire attention à Miss Wealsey, il comprenait tout, et finalement, il se rendit compte que tout avait été orchestré, que Dumbledore avait voulu prévenir Ginevra de sa condition pour qu'ils se rapprochent et pu qu'ils se mettent ensemble, mais il ne savait pas encore quel impact aurait la rouquine sur sa vie future. La jeune fille avait vu son regard évasif et ne voulait donc pas le sortir de ses pensées, et de toutes façon, elle avait les siennes, elle pensait à sa relation avec Severus, comment ladite relation avait évolué, qu'ils étaient passé de simple ''connaissances'' à petits amis, et commençait à se dire que si Dumbledore l'avait mise au courant pour Severus, ce n'était pas par hasard...

C'est court, je sais, mais ce chapitre est une transition, Gin et Sev ont tous les deux réalisé que rien n'était le fruit du hasard et Sirius... Ah, Sirius, il s'est finalement décidé à écrire à Narcissa, et le prochain épisode se focalisera sur lui, enfin, la partie Mia de l'épisode. Et Mia et Rémus, vous les trouvez comment ?


	10. Episode 9

Quand le temps s'emmêle... épisode 9

Mia

Le lendemain matin, alors que tous déjeunaient, enfin, Rémus s'amusait à embêter sa petite amie comme il l'avait fait la veille, James dévorait Lily des yeux et Sirius jouait distraitement à faire bouger ses céréales dans son bol, l'humeur maussade comme tous les jours depuis l'épisode entre lui et Narcissa, il s'en voulait réellement, et Mia et Lily s'étaient rendues compte qu'elles n'aurait pas tant dut lui hurler dessus ce jour là, ça n'avait fait que l'enfoncer encore plus. Elles avaient réalisé cela en voyant qu'il ne faisait plus de blagues, ne riait plus à celle de James, ne s'étaient moqué de personne et ne les avaient pas dragué pour le plaisir de faire enrager Réms et James depuis ce jour là. Depuis ce jour là, Sirius n'était plus Sirius, et seule la réponse de sa cousine pourrait changer cela, enfin, si ladite réponse était positive, sinon, ça serait encore pire. D'ailleurs, c'est à cette réponse que Sirius pensait, il avait fait envoyer la lettre hier matin et Narcissa n'avait toujours pas répondu, alors qu'en général, elle le faisait dans la journée. Il soupira, son qui bien sur n'échappa pas à ses amis, et James, qui en avait sérieusement assez de voir son meilleur ami dans un tel état dit :

-Mais ressaisit toi Sirius par Merlin !

-Que je me ressaisisse ?! Je ne peux pas tant que je n'aurais pas la certitude que Narcissa ne m'en veux pas à mort ! Elle est fragile ma cousine, alors que moi je lui ai fait ça... Je suis horrible. Je l'aime Narcissa, une des rares personne de ma famille que j'aime encore d'ailleurs, et l'idée de lui avoir fait du mal m'insupporte ! Pendant des années elle a été ma meilleure amie, ma confidente, je la considérait presque comme une petite soeur James ! C'est comme si je savais que je t'avais blessé toi et que je n'étais pas sur que tu puisse me pardonner ! Alors avant de me dire de me ressaisir essaie au moins de me comprendre !

Sur ce, Sirius se leva, énervé, et monta dans sa chambre en claquant violemment la porte de la cuisine, cuisine dans laquelle Lily s'écriait :

-Mais t'es vraiment un débile complet toi !

-Lily...

-La ferme ! Il souffre à cause de ça alors laisse le tranquille ! Il n'ira mieux que si sa cousine lui réponds, et que c'est positif, il suffit d'attendre !

-Et si elle ne lui réponds pas hein ?! Ou qu'elle refuse ?! On le laisse se morfondre comme ça si elle ne fait rien ?!

-Non ! Mais avant de faire quoi que ce soit attends la réponse de sa cousine.

-Mouai, mais elle a intérêt à lui répondre vite.

-James... Si j'étais à sa place, je n'aurais pas envie de lui répondre. On verra bien ce qu'il va se passer, mais n'interviens pas.

-Ok, ok. Mais ça m'énerves de le voir comme ça.

-Je sais, mais tu dois les laisser se débrouiller.

James soupira avant de se taire et de se remettre à manger. Quelques minutes après, Sirius déboula en courant dans la pièce :

-Elle m'a répondu ! Narcissa, elle m'a répondu !

-Et ? demanda Rémus.

-Je ne sais pas, je ne l'ai pas encore lu sa lettre.

-Et bien qu'attends tu ?

Sirius s'assit à table, déplia la lettre, te se mit à la lire, à haute voix.

"Cher Sirius,

Merci de m'emmener chez Andromeda, je viendrais te rejoindre chez Potter à 14 heures, mais j'aimerais j'aimerais que nous parlions de ce que tu sais avant d'aller chez elle, après, libre à toi de refuser de me parler. Préviens ton ami que je lui ramènerai les vêtements qu'elle m'a prêtés. Tu as de la chance que mes parents ne surveille plus mes courriers, sinon je n'aurais jamais vu la couleur de ta lettre, quel idiot tu peux être de signer de ton nom, dois je te rappeler que selon la famille, tu es un paria. Quel imbécile tu es.

Amitiés,

Narcissa Black''

Sirius soupira.

-Elle reste tout de même formelle, elle n'est pas comme ça habituellement quand elle me parle ou m'écrit.

-C'est vrai que sa lettre ne laisse pas transparaître grand chose. ajouta Rémus.

-Vous n'y comprenez vraiment rien les garçons. intervint Mia

-Qu'est ce qu'on devrait comprendre ?

-Elle dit qu'elle veux parler de ce qu'il s'est passé entre vous, c'est parce qu'elle t'as pardonné mais qu'elle veux simplement savoir si tu auras le courage de t'excuser en face.

-Ah bon ?!

-Et bien oui. répondit Lily.

-Génial !

-Je préfères te voir comme ça Sirius.

Tous les autres approuvèrent la jeune fille.

...

Lorsque 14 heures sonna, Sirius était monté sur ressort, il n'en pouvait plus d'attendre Narcissa, Narcissa qui était toujours aussi ponctuelle puisque lorsque le dernier coup de l'heure retentit, le sonnette se fit entendre. Sirius courut presque jusqu'à la porte et fit un sourire des plus resplendissants à Narcissa, Narcissa qui était habillée en bonne jeune fille noble, longue robe qui paraissait en velour de couleur violet foncé, couleur qui allait très bien à la blonde et coiffée d'un chignon plus que serré.

-Bonjour Cissy !

-Bonjour Sirius.

-Viens, entres.

Il s'écarta et elle pénétra chez les Potter. Ils allèrent au salon et s'y assirent. Sirius dit :

-Je suis vraiment, vraiment désolé pour l'autre jour, je n'aurais pas dut profiter de ta faiblesse, je m'en suis bien rendu compte.

-C'est vrai que je t'en ai voulu pour ça, beaucoup, mais j'ai réfléchit cette semaine, et je préfères encore avoir perdu ma virginité avec toi, quelqu'un que je connais et apprécie plutôt qu'avec Lucius que je déteste de toutes les fibres de mon corps.

-Il n'empêche que je n'aurais pas dut faire ce que j'ai fait.

-Sirius, je t'ai dit que tu es pardonné, alors cesse de t'enfoncer et redevient mon cousin Sirius qui dormait dans mon lit quand j'avais peur du noir.

-Je veux bien, mais alors tu redevient ma Cissy et pas l'aristocrate coincée et hautaine dont tu te donnes l'image.

En disant cela, il défit le chignon de sa cousine, laissant ses longs cheveux blonds cascader dans son dos et passa ses doigts de chaque coté de ses lèvres avant de les tirer doucement vers le haut, formant un sourire sur son visage auparavant neutre de toute expression. La jeune fille éclata de rire et Sirius la lâcha pour la regarder rire, ça faisait longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas vue faire une telle chose.

-Tu es belle quand tu ris Cissy.

Elle rougit légèrement avant de soupirer tristement.

-Ca ne m'arrive plus beaucoup en ce moment, de rire.

-Heureusement que je suis là alors !

-Oui, heureusement que tu es là. dit elle alors qu'un sourire fleurissait sur ses lèvres. Bon, tu peux m'amener chez Andromeda ?

-Oui, bien sur, viens.

-Juste une minute, je dois rendre ses vêtements à ton amie, où est elle ?

-A la bibliothèque, c'est la pièce juste là.

Il lui indiqua une pièce et elle le remercia avant de s'y rendre. Là bas, elle vit Mia, Lupin, Evans et Potter qui n'était dans cette pièce que pour Evans. Elle toussota pour signaler sa présence et les 4 amis de son cousin se retournèrent. Elle dit en s'approchant de Mia :

-Je suis venue de rendre tes vêtements.

-Oh, et bien, merci.

-Merci à toi.

Narcissa lui fit un petit sourire et Mia trouva ça vraiment bizarre de voire cette femme sourire, mais elle devait dire que ça lui allait bien mieux que l'air hautain et froid qu'elle portait en permanence. Elle entendit James dire à Rémus :

-Je comprends que Sirius ai craqué, c'est un sacré canon sa cousine.

-Merci Potter. dit Narcissa, qui avait aussi entendu alors que Rémus riait de l'air décomposé de son ami, que Lily fusillait James du regard en lui donnant un coup de coude et que Mia pouffait, elle devait se souvenir de dire à Harry que son père trouvait Narcissa Malefoy canon et que son parrain avait couché avec.

Narcissa se retint d'éclater de rire, elle aussi et tourna le dos pour rejoindre son cousin. Puis, ils sortirent de la maison et Sirius la fit transplaner. Ils arrivèrent devant une petite maison et Sirius lui dit :

-Voila, c'est ici.

Narcissa inspira fortement, appréhendent que sa soeur ne la repousse. Sirius comprit et serra sa main, comme pour la rassurer avant de frapper à la porte. Andromeda vint leur ouvrir. Elle sourit en voyant Sirius mais se figea lorsque son regard croisa sa soeur.

-Sirius, qu'est ce qu'elle fait ici ?

-Elle veux te voir.

-Je n'ai pas envie de la voir, elle n'a qu'a retourner avec nos ''chers'' parents. dit froidement Andromeda en commençant à fermer la porte.

Narcissa ouvrit la bouche pour la première fois depuis qu'elle était arrivée :

-Andromeda je t'en prie ! Je ne penses pas comme eux ! Crois tu que je serais avec Sirius et que je le laisserait me toucher si c'était le cas ?! Je t'en prie Meda, tu me manques...

a voix se brisa et elle baissa la tête, pour que Sirius ne voit pas ses yeux pleins de larmes. Ce qu'elle disait à sa soeur était vrai, elle lui manquait vraiment. Andromeda eut un pincement au coeur, elle aimai ça petite soeur, c'est normal. Elle se laissa attendrir par la blondinette et dit :

-D'accord, entre, mais tu n'auras qu'une seule chance, si tu es désagréable, tu prends la porte et je ne veux plus te revoir.

-Merci. dit Narcissa en relevant la tête et lui souriant.

Andromeda rouvrit la porte en grand et laissa entrer sa soeur et son cousin.

-Vous voulez quelques chose à boire ?

-Oh, non merci. répondirent les deux jeunes gens.

-Asseyez vous.

Elle leur montra des chaises et ils y prirent place, l'un a côté de l'autre alors qu'Andromeda s'asseyait en face.

-Bon, que veux tu Narcissa ?

-J'avais envie de te voir.

-Et pourquoi ?

-Parce que tu me manques.

A ce moment, une petite fille aux cheveux violets et aux yeux apparemment bleus entra dans la pièce et s'écria en voyant Narcissa :

-Wahou ! T'as vu elle a une robe comme les princesses la dame maman !

-Maman ? Tu as une fille !

-Oui Narcissa, j'ai une fille, une fille de 5 ans.

-Oh.

C'est là que Narcissa se rendit compte que ça faisait vraiment très longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas vu sa soeur. Elle avait une fille maintenant par Merlin !

-Surprise ?

-On... On peut dire ça oui.

-Maman c'est qui la dame ?

-C'est ma soeur.

-Parce que t'as une soeur toi ?

-Et bien oui, si je te le dit; elle s'appelle Narcissa.

-Mais elle te ressemble même pas.

Andromeda soupira.

-Ben non mais c'est vrai ce que je dit maman, vous avez pas les mêmes yeux ni les mêmes cheveux.

-Oui c'est vrai, mais c'est ma soeur quand même.

-Et pourquoi je l'ai jamais vue ?

-Parce que... Je ne parles plus à ma famille.

-T'as une famille toi ?

-Bien sur que j'ai une famille Nymphadora, comme tout le monde.

-M'appelles pas Nymphadora, j'aime pas.

-C'est ton prénom.

-Ben j'aime pas, c'est pas moi qui l'ai choisit mon prénom, c'est papa et toi.

Andromeda leva les yeux au ciel, ce que sa fille pouvait être énervante quand elle cherchait à avoir raison par tous les moyens, et qu'elle avait raison. Mais Merlin eut pitié d'elle puisque Nymphadora changea de sujet.

-Et lui c'est qui ?

-Tu l'as déjà vu, et je te l'ai déjà dis, c'est mon cousin, il s'appelle Sirius.

-Ah oui, c'est vrai. Mais pourquoi ils sont là ?

-Parce que ma soeur voulait me parler.

-De quoi ?

-Je ne sais pas, tu veux bien nous laisser Dora ?

-Ok !

La petite leur sourit avant de s'en aller en courant. Narcissa avait regardé la petite en souriant et elle dit :

-Elle à l'air d'être... En forme.

-Ca tu peux le dire, elle est infernale.

-Tu as de la chance d'avoir une fille.

-Tu n'es mêma pas dégoutée ? C'est une Sang Mêlé après tout.

-Je ne te dirais as ce que t'aurais dit les parents, que tu gâche ton sang, mais je ne te le dirais pas. Il a beau être un Sang de Bou... Né Moldu, tu as l'air d'être heureuse, ce qui n'est pas le cas de tout le monde.

A cause du ton triste de sa petite soeur, Andromeda comprit que c'est d'elle qu'elle parlait quand elle disait que tout le monde n'était pas heureux. Elle demanda :

-Pourquoi, nos ''parents'' t'ont fiancée ?

-Oui, avec un homme de mon age que je ne supportes pas.

-Ah.

-Mais bon, il y a au moins un avantage à cela, j'adore les enfants, et puisqu'il lui faut un héritier, j'en aurait au moins un.

Narcissa soupira, c'était bien la seule chose qui l'aidait a accepter ce mariage. Andromeda dit :

-Mais, pourquoi tu ne fais pas comme Sirius et moi, si tu ne veux pas la vie que les parents t'imposent ?

-Parce que je n'en aurait jamais le courage, et comme me l'a dit Sirius un jours, je suis la petite fille modèle qui fait tout ce que lui disent Père et Mère, je ne pourrais jamais faire affront à la famille.

-Donc tu vas te laisser faire ?

-Je n'ai pas le choix Meda, et puis même si j'avais envie de partir, où irais-je ? Toi tu as pus aller avec ton compagnon et Sirius chez Potter, et vous aviez des raisons de le faire, Sirius était devenu un paria et ne supportait plus les principes de la famille et toi tu l'as fait par amour, moi, je ne veux juste pas marier.

-Parce que vouloir vivre ta vie comme tu l'entends sans être enchaînée à un homme que tu n'aimes pas n'est pas une raison ?

-Je n'en aurais pas le courage Meda, je suis ridicule je le sais, mais je n'en ai pas le courage, alors je vais me marier avec lui faire un héritier et m'en occuper.

-Mais enfin Narcissa ne soit pas aussi défaitiste !

-Comment le veux tu ? Je suis destinée à devenir Mme Malefoy, la femme d'un Mangemort qui lui fera un fils.

-Parce qu'en plus ce type est un Mangemort !?

-Oh, il n'a pas encore la Marque des Ténèbres, mais Tu-Sais-Qui doit probablement attendre qu'il soit sorti de Poudlard pour la lui apposé, tout comme à Bella.

-Et Servilus. ajouta Sirius à voix basse.

-La ferme Sirius, tu n'aimes pas Severus, certes, mais il est très gentil, et pourquoi t'obstines tu à la critiquer alors qu'il n'est même pas venu à Poudlard cette année.

-Bellatrix veut devenir Mangemort ! intervint Andromeda.

-Oui, elle est en adoration devant le Seigneur des Ténèbres et ses pratiques; personnellement, ça me dégoutes. Mais bon, ce n'est pas moi qui y changera quelque chose.

Narcissa soupira avant de dire :

-Je vais te laisser, j'ai dit à Père et Mère que je ne partais pas longtemps, ils ont encore des choses à régler avec moi pour mon ''tant attendu'' mariage.

-D'accord. Tu peux revenir quand tu veux, ça m'a fait plaisir de te revoir.

La blonde lui sourit.

-Merci Meda. A moi aussi ça m'a fait plaisir de te revoir.

Narcissa se leva et alla embrasser sa soeur avant de s'en aller avec Sirius. Quand ils furent dehors, il demanda :

-Contente ?

-Très.

Elle l'embrassa sur la joue.

-Merci Sirius ! A la rentrée.

-A la rentrée.

Narcissa sourit à son cousin avant de transplaner, chose qu'il fit aussi. Quand il arriva chez James, ses amis le questionnèrent pour savoir ce qu'il s'était passé et il leur répondit, avant de proposer de faire une partie de jeu société. James, Rémus, Lily et Mia était soulagés, ils avaient retrouvé le Sirius qu'ils connaissait et pas le jeune homme morose qu'il avait été pendant une semaine.

Sebastian

Il comprenait tout, et finalement, il se rendit compte que tout avait été orchestré, que Dumbledore avait voulu prévenir Ginevra de sa condition pour qu'ils se rapprochent et qu'ils se mettent ensemble [...] Ginny commençait à se dire que si Dumbledore l'avait mise au courant pour Severus, ce n'était pas par hasard...

Ils sortirent tous les deux de leur rêverie et s'exclamèrent en même temps :

-On a été manipulés !

Ils se regardèrent et Severus dit :

-Toi aussi tu as compris ?

-Oui, si Dumbledore m'a mise au courant...

-... Et que mon futur moi m'as dit de faire attention à toi et que tu était une bonne amie...

-... Ce n'est pas par hasard !

-Exactement ! Nous devions nous mettre ensemble, mais je ne sais pas pourquoi.

-Moi non plus, car pour ceux qui connaissent ta vie et ton histoire avec Lily Evans, tu lui voues un amour indéfectible et éternel, alors que tu te sois mis, et qu'on veuille que tu te mette avec moi, vraiment bizarre.

-Hum, faudrait demander à Dumbledore.

-Je pense aussi, mais pour l'instant, si on profitait de nos vacances ? Et quand je dis ''profiter de nos vacances'' je parle de nous embrasser ici et maintenant pendant que ton frère n'est pas là.

-Cela me parait une bonne idée.

Elle sourit et monta s'allongea sur lui avant de l'embrasser. Ils avaient peu être manipulés, mais aucun des deux ne le regrettait, ils étaient bien ensemble, alors ils n'allaient pas se plaindre d'avoir été ''poussée'' à se mettre ensemble, oh non ils ne s'en plaindrait pas.

Je sais, je sais, je sais, le passage sur Sebastian est encore super court et celui sur Mia est encore basé sur Sirius, mais il fallait bien suivre l'histoire, et je ne voulais pas faire les discussion Severus-Ginny/Rogue et Severus-Ginny/Dumbledore dans cet épisode.


	11. Episode 10

Quand le temps s'emmêle... épisode 10

Mia

Quelques jours plus tard, c'était la rentrée et les Maraudeurs, Lily et Mia reprenaient le chemin de Poudlard, avec plusieurs sentiments différents; Sirius était content puisqu'il pourra revoir se cousine blonde, James et Lily l'étaient aussi, mais tout de même moins que lui parce que les vacances c'est bien, et Rémus et Mia en étaient plutôt pas tristes, mais désolés, parce qu'ils ont quand même moins d'intimité à Poudlard que chez James. Le soir même, ils étaient arrivés à Poudlard, et James avait prévint que Lily dormira avec lui, alors, par jalousie ou honneur, Rémus dit que Mia viendra avec lui, mais puisque Mia n'était pas au courant, Sirius, James et Lily eurent droit à une petite scène de ménage, avant que Rémus ne fasse taire Mia en l'embrassant. Et puisqu'elle ne pouvait pas résister aux baisers de son petit ami, la jeune fille laissa ses bras glisser autour de son cou et ses mains se perdre dans ses cheveux alors qu'il entourait sa taille. Sirius se moqua :

-Alors, si vous bougez d'un mètre ou deux, vous arriverez au lit de Rémus, endroit plus confortable pour faire vos cochonneries.

Rémus décida d'écouter son ami; il passa un bras autour du coup de Mia, et se pencha pour passer l'autre sous ses genoux avant de la soulever dans ses bras. Un cri de surprise échappa à Mia, faisant éclater de rire Sirius, James et Lily. Les rideaux du lit de Rémus se fermèrent et les autres comprirent qu'il valait mieux ne pas les déranger.

...

Le lendemain matin, Sirius se réveilla de mauvaise humeur et c'était entièrement la faute de Mia et Rémus. A cause d'eux, Lily et James étaient partis dans le dortoir de Lily, alors que lui n'avait nul part pour fuir, malheureusement. Donc, puisqu'il avait passé un mauvais début de nuit à cause d'eux, il décida de se venger. Il sortit de son lit, ouvrit les rideaux du lit de Rémus, il savait que Mia était trop pudique pour dormir sans la couverture si elle était très peu vêtue et se fichait de voir Rémus à moitié nu, on est meilleurs amis ou on ne l'est pas, prit sa baguette et murmura un sort qui vit apparaître deux bacs pleins d'eau glacée, l'un au dessus de Mia et l'autre au dessus de Rémus. Il sourit de manière très Serpentard et renversa les bacs avec sa baguette. Les deux amoureux se réveillèrent en sursaut quand l'eau toucha leur épiderme. Mia le regarda comme si elle allait lui arracher les yeux et s'écria :

-Sirius Black !

-Espèce d'abruti !

-C'est de votre faute.

-Ah oui ?

-Oui, pour Mia c'est parce qu'elle a oublié de mettre un sort de silence sur votre putain de lit et le tien c'est pour être une saloperie de loup garou beaucoup trop en forme.

Mia et Rémus rougirent fortement, et la jeune file se cacha, honteuse, sous les draps alors que Rémus balançait un coussin à Sirius pour qu'il s'en aille, ce qu'il fit en riant. Rémus ferma à nouveau les rideaux avant de soulever les draps et de regarder sa petite amie :

-Il a parti, tu peux sortir.

-Je vais mourir de honte Rémus.

-Mais non, tu connais Sirius, il va faire deux ou trois allusions gênantes et c'est fini.

-Oui ben justement, il va les faire ses allusions gênantes.

-Mais il faut quand même que tu sortes de ce lit.

-Non.

-Si tu ne sort pas, tu n'ira pas ne cours.

-Tant pis, tu me les donneras les cours.

-Et tu ne mangera pas.

-Tu me ramènera à manger.

-Et tu vas mourir de froid.

-Tu me réchaufferas.

-Et je ne t'embrasserai plus parce que tu est lâche.

-OK je sort.

Elle enfila ses sous vêtements et vêtements et sortit de sous les draps, mais elle n'avait pas pensé à se sécher alors ses vêtement collés à se peau, ce qui était plutôt désagréable. Puis, Rémus et Mia descendirent à la salle commune, où Sirius, James et Lily les attendaient. Sirius lança sa première réflexion gênante.

-Mia, chère blondinette...

-Qu'est ce que tu veux ?

-Tu peux encore parler ?!

-Et bien oui pourquoi ?

-J'aurais crut que tu n'aurait plus de voix, après hier soir.

Elle rougit encore alors que Rémus entourait ses épaule d'un de ses bras.

-Ne l'écoutes pas, il le fait pour que tu sois gênée, alors si il voit qu'il y arrive, il va continuer.

-J'y arrive pas.

Sirius riait de la gêne de cette pauvre Mia, puis ils descendirent à la Grande Salle. Rémus s'assit en face de Sirius, Lily et James alors qui Mia s'affalait à côté de lui, presque sur lui, et Sirius remarqua :

-Tu n'es pas obligée de t'asseoir sur lui, ça tu l'as déjà fait hier soir.

Elle rougit encore et détourna la tête, se cachant contre le torse de Rémus qui lui caressa les cheveux.

-Sirius arrêtes, t'es lourd sérieusement.

-Et Mia, elle est lourde Rémy mon pote ?

-Sirius arrêtes, si tu es en manque, vas te trouver une fille et laisses nous tranquille.

-Oh, il défend sa princesse c'est meugnooooon.

-Sirius sérieusement arrêtes tu me fatigues.

-Tu vois, je suis vraiment un être extraordinaire, j'ai réussis à te fatiguer en deux minutes alors qu'il a fallut bien plus de temps à la blondinette hier soir, mais apparemment, tu dois pas être si mauvais que ça dans un lit loupiot, au vu de bruit qu'elle faisait hier, et du temps que vous avez tenu.

Rémus enrageait contre Sirius, sentiment qui atteint son paroxysme quand il sentit sa chemise, à l'endroit où se trouvait la tête de Mia, s'humidifier. Il s'exclama :

-Sirius, je te jure arrêtes ou je saurai te le faire regretter !

-Et pourquoi ?

-Parce que tu la fais pleurer ! Décidément, faire pleurer les filles c'est ton truc en ce moment.

Prends toi ça dans les dents Sirius. Rémus serra sa blonde contre lui et lui murmurait de ne pas écouter ce que disait Sirius, que c'était et autres paroles rassurantes et mots doux pour qu'elle arrête de pleurer; elle ne pleurait presque jamais, et la seule fois que c'était arrivé, c'était parce qu'elle avait pensé à ses parents, alors que Sirius ait été assez loin pour la faire pleurer le mettait hors de lui. Sirius, lui, détourna le regard, mal à l'aise, il devait avouer qu'il était allé un peu trop loin, chose qu'il avait comprit quand Rémus, en temps normal d'un calme olympien, lui avait crié dessus t lui avait dit qu'il avait fait pleure Mia. Il n'avait pas voulu la faire pleurer, comme il n'avait pas voulut faire pleurer sa cousine pendant les vacances.

-Pdonmiasusdésolauaispasdtirça.

-Quoi ? je ne parles pas le troll. dit la blonde en relevant la tête et essuyant ses joues et ses yeux humides.

-Pardonmiajesuisdésoléjauraispasdutireça.

-Toujours rien compris.

Il soupira avant de dire en s'arrêtant après chaque mot.

-Pardon. Mia. Je. Suis. Désolé. J'aurais. Pas. Dut. Dire. Ca.

-Ah, et bien tu es pardonné si tu ne fais plus aucun commentaire de ce type.

-D'accord.

Mais Mia savait très bien qu'il n'arrêtera pas, enfin, pour cette fois il s'arrêtera, mais pour les suivantes, il reviendrait à l'attaque, avec de nouvelles critiques qui font plaisir, mais bon, c'était Sirius.

...

Sebastian

...

Les vacances étaient vite passées, et Severus et Ginny attendaient impatiemment leurs discussions avec Dumbledore, puis Rogue. Présentement, ils se dévoraient mutuellement la bouche dans le Poudlard Express. Ginny était assise sur les genoux de Severus, c'est à dire en face de son frère et Harry, et entourait son cou de ses bras de son cou alors que lui, lui entourait la taille pour la rapprocher encore plus de lui. Ils entendaient Ron marmonner derrière eux mais s'en fichaient. Quelques temps plus tard, ils arrivèrent à Poudlard. L e repas fut long, très long, pour Ginny et Severus et ils eurent beaucoup de mal à s'endormirent, attendant beaucoup trop de pouvoir parler avec le directeur et le professeur de Potions. Chose qu'ils firent le lendemain, après les cours, qui furent très long aussi. Donc, après le dernier cours de Severus, puisque Ginny n'avait pas cours en dernière heure, la jeune fille la rejoignit et ils se rendirent dans le bureau de leur professeur de potion. ils frappèrent et la voix glaciale de l'homme leur répondit d'entrer, ce qu'il firent. Quand il les vit, Rogue eut un petit sourire, que de bons souvenirs, ce qui troubla Ginny, Rogue ne souriait pas, Severus si, mais pas Rogue. Rogue qui leur dit de s'asseoir avant de dire :

-Que me voulez vous ?

-Vous parlez, mais vous le savez déjà, et vous savez pourquoi nous sommes là.

-Effectivement, mais je préfère l'entendre.

-Bon, et bien nous venons vous parlons parce que nous savons que si Ginevra a été mise au courant de ma situation c'est pour que nous devenions plus qu'amis et nous aimerions savoir pourquoi.

-Allons voir le directeur.

En disant cela, Rogue s'était levé et dirigé vers la cheminée. Il dit aux deux adolescents de venir et prit la cheminette jusqu'au bureau de Dubledore, suivi par Ginny et Severus. Le directeur dit en les voyant ;

-Ah, je vous attendait, asseyez vous jeunes gens et toi Severus vient avec moi.

Ils obéirent et Dumbledore dit :

-Donc, vous savez que si Miss Weasley est au courant du secret de Severus, c'est pour une raison bien précise.

-Oui, qu'on soit ensemble, mais pourquoi ? demanda Severus.

-Ah ça, c'est pour ton futur.

-Ginevra à tant d'impact que ça sur ma vie ?!

-Plus que tu ne peux te l'imaginer. répondit son double plus âgé.

-C'est à dire ?

-C'est à cause d'elle et de ce que tu ressens pour elle que tu va faire les pires et les meilleurs choix de toute ta vie minable.

-Tu m'aimes vraiment si peu que ça ?

-Je te hais de toutes les fibres de mon corps, tu ne fais qu'une seule chose de bien, c'est la faire sourire. dit Rogue en montrant Ginny qui rosit.

-Bon, donc tu ne me détestes pas entièrement.

-Non, parce que quand j'étais toi j'ai quand même passé la plus belle année de ma vie, étonnant sachant que je l'ai passé à des années de Lily.

Ginny rougit un peu plus et Rogue dut fortement se retenir de lui faire un compliment; qu'est ce qu'elle était belle quand elle rougissait, que ses cheveux courts lui allaient bien, qu'elle sentait divinement bon, que ses lèvres douce comme une plume et sucrées comme une friandise donnait envie de les embrasser... Mais il se ressaisit, ses pensées ne devaient pas, ou plutôt ne devaient plus, tourner dans ce sens, il ne devait plus penser à la belle Gryffondor ainsi, autrement que comme une élève, et Merlin que cela lui était difficile. La voix de son homologue plus jeune le ramena à l'instant présent.

-Mais, quand tu parles des pires erreurs de ta vie, de quoi parles tu ?

Rogue regarda Dumbledore, lui demandant silencieusement si il devait répondre. Quand l'homme lui fit signe que oui, il dit :

-Je parles principalement de ça.

Rogue souleva sa manche gauche, montrant la Marque des Ténèbres aux deux adolescents et Ginny bredouilla :

-Professeur Rogue... Vous... Vous avez prit la Marque des Ténebres...A cause de moi ?

-En grande partie, mais c'est aussi grâce à toi que je suis devenu espion.

-D'accord, mais... Pourquoi ?

Voila, LA question, la question qu'il redoutait, parce que la réponse était simple, parce qu'il l'aime, mais il ne pouvait pas lui répondre ça, alors il arrangea ses mots pour que le choc soit moins important pour la jeune fille.

-Parce que j'avais des sentiments pour vous.

Ginny ne s'étonna même pas qu'il passe spontanément du tutoiement eu vouvoiement, trop troublée. Dumbledore dit :

-Je pense que cette conversation doit prendre fin maintenant; Mr et Miss retournez à votre dortoir, et Severus, restes ici, j'ai à te parler.

Ils acquiescèrent avant d'obéir. Ginny et Severus sortirent et prirent la direction de la tour Gryffondor. En chemin, Severus dit :

-Qu'est ce que tu as, tu as l'air toute perturbée.

-Tu va prendre la Marque à cause de moi, tu vas devenir Son esclave à cause de moi, tu vas endurer beaucoup de choses horribles à cause de moi.

-Chut Ginevra, ce n'est rien, on ne peux pas empêcher ce qu'il va se passer, si je doit devenir Mangemort, je le deviendrait, tu n'es pas responsable.

-Rogue à dit que...

-Je me moque de ce que Rogue à dit, si je prends la Marque, c'est par moi même, et je ne pense pas que Rogue ai dit ça pour que tu culpabilises.

-Mais je ne veux pas que tu sois Mangemort moi. dit la jeune fille, des larmes aux yeux.

Il la prit dans ses bras et lui murmura :

-On ne peux rien au destin Ginevra, et si tu ne veux plus de moi à cause de ça...

-Ne dis pas des choses pareilles ! Je savais que tu allais devenir Mangemort quand on s'est mis ensemble, mais, c'est dur.

-Désolé.

Ils étaient arrivés devant leur tour alors il l'embrassa avant de lui souhaiter bonne nuit et de monter se coucher, alors qu'elle en faisait de même, les paroles qu'ils venaient d'entendre résonnant encore dans leurs têtes.

Voila voila, ça vous a plut ? Sirius est un boulet hein ? Et Rémus il est trop gentil, et c'est vrai, il défend sa princesse. Mais sinon, les révélations de Rogue, vous en pensez quoi ? Dites moi tout ça en review !


	12. Episode 11

Quand le temps s'emmêle... épisode 11

Mia

Quelques mois plus tard, à la mi-Avril, après les cours, une 6ème année de Gryffondor s'approcha du groupe formé par les Mauraudeurs, Lily et Mia et dit :

-Euh... Excusez moi de vous déranger, mais le professeur Dumbledore veut parler à Mia Herment.

-D'accord, merci de m'avoir prévenue. sourit Mia alors que la fille s'en allait.

-Qu'est ce que te veux Dumbledore à ton avis ? demanda Rémus.

-Je ne sais pas, ce n'est pas pour que je retourne à mon époque, il m'as dit que ça, ça arriverait après les ASPICs.

-J'espère, je n'ai pas envie que tu partes.

-Mais je le devrai bien, ma vie n'est pas ici mais à mon temps, même si j'ai des amis, et que je t'ai toi ici.

Rémus soupira, il savait que sa jolie petite amie repartira dans quelques mois, mais il n'en avait pas envie. Mia sourit à ses amis avant de se diriger vers le bureau du directeur. Elle donna le mot de passe à la gargouille avant de monter et de frapper à la porte. Dumbledore lui dit d'entrer et de s'asseoir, ce qu'elle fit, et lui dit :

-Miss, vous ne savez pas pourquoi vous êtes là n'est ce pas ?

-Non.

-C'est pour que vous vous réhabituiez à votre véritable apparence.

-C'est à dire ?

-Je vais vous jeter un sort pour que vous puissiez voir votre véritable apparence en vous regardant dans un miroir.

-D'accord, mais... Est ce que vous pouvez faire en sorte que Rémus me voit aussi comme je suis vraiment ?

-Je savais que vous me demanderez ça, alors j'ai amélioré le sort pour qu'il en soit ainsi.

-Merci.

Le directeur tendit sa baguette vers elle et lui jeta un sort informulé avant de lui tendre le même miroir que celui qu'il lui avait tendu en début d'année. Elle s'en saisit et se rearda :

-Wahou, c'est vraiment étrange de me revoir en Hermione, et pas en Mia.

-C'est pour cela que vous recevez ce sort, puisque quand vous retournerez à votre temps, vous ne serez plus Mia Herment.

-Je sais, mais vous ne savez pas quand je repartirai ?

-Bien sûr que si je le sais, mais je ne vous le dirai pas, tout ce que vous devez savoir, c'est que cela se déroulera durant les vacances d'été.

-D'accord.

-Bien, vous pouvez disposer.

Elle se leva, salua son directeur avant de sortir, se demandant combien de temps elle restera encore auprès de Rémus. La jeune fille retourna à sa tour et vit Rémus, Sirius, James et Lily qui discutaient joyeusement, alors elle décida de les laisser et monta au dortoir des garçon, elle aurait plus de chance de voir Rémus quand il en aurait terminé avec ses amis si elle faisait ça, et alla dans la salle de bain, pour regarder son vrai visage dans le miroir. Elle se fixa longuement, c'était bien elle, Hermione Granger, brune aux yeux bruns, mais pourtant, ce n'était pas entièrement elle, parce que maintenant, Mia Herment, blonde aux yeux bleus faisait partie intégrante d'elle. C'était en étant Mia qu'elle était tombé amoureuse de Rémus, c'était en étant Mia qu'elle l'avait embrassé, c'était en étant Mia qu'elle s'était mise avec lui, c'était en étant Mia qu'elle avait fait l'amour avec Rémus pour la première fois. Elle rougit en y repensant et continua de se regarder. Elle avait peut être vécut des choses en étant Mia, mais tout autant en étant Hermione, c'était en étant Hermione qu'elle avait découvert le monde de la magie, c'était en étant Hermione qu'elle avait intégré Poudlard pour la première fois, c'était en étant Hermione qu'elle avait rencontré Harry, Ron, Ginny, et les autres, c'était en étant Hermione qu'elle avait perdu ses parents. Elle sentit des larmes monter à ses yeux et les essuya rageusement, elle ne devait pas pleurer. Elle entendit quelqu'un frapper à la porte.

-Mia, tu est là ?

C'était Rémus.

-Oui, attends une minute.

Elle alla jusqu'à la porte, passa un bras dehors et posa sa main sur les yeux de Rémus.

-Mia qu'est ce que...

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, et fais moi confiance.

-Ok.

Elle le fit entrer dans la salle de bain, se plaça devant le miroir et posa la tête de Rémus sur son épaule.

-Quand je vais retirer ma main de tes yeux, tu vas me voir sous ma vrai apparence, d'accord ?

-D'accord.

Elle retira doucement la main qui cachait la vue du loup-garou et il put ainsi la découvrir comme elle était vraiment. Il la regarda sans rien dire et elle paniqua, elle crut qu'il ne l'aimait pas comme ça, qu'il la trouvait moche, mais la voix de Rémus stoppa ses pensées.

-Tu sais quoi ?

-Non.

Il tourna sa tête, décalla ses cheveux et lui murmura à l'oreille :

-Tu es encore plus belle comme ça.

Elle sourit avant de demander :

-C'est vrai ?

-Bien sûr, je pourrai même te le prouver ici et maintenant mais...

-Alors fais le. ordonna t-elle, comprenant parfaitement ce qu'il voulait dire par ''te le prouver ici et maintenant''

-Mais, James et Sirius peuvent arriver à tout moment.

-Tu ne sais plus verrouiller une porte ?

Elle lui fit le sourire le plus charmeur qu'elle avait en réserve et il ne résista pas. Il passa ses mains sous ses fesses et la porta pour l'asseoir sur le lavabo. Elle insonorisa et verrouilla la pièce alors qu'il s'appliquait à lui retirer son chemisier.

...

Sebastian

Pour lui aussi le temps avait passé. Un beau matin, à peu près à la même pério, Ginevra lui avait fait une demande... Etrange.

-Severus ?

-Hum ?

-Tu crois que Dumbledore aurait un sort ou une potion pour que je puisse voir ton visage tel qu'il est réellement.

-Tu vas être déçue.

Elle soupira.

-Si je te le demandes Severus c'est que je le veux.

-Bon, et bien on peux aller lui demander, si c'est vraiment ce que tu veux.

-C'est ce que je veux, te voir toi et pas une illusion.

Ce fut à lui de soupirer.

-Viens.

Seversu prit la main de sa petite amie dans la sienne et se mit à marcher en direction du bureau de leur directeur. Ils y frappèrent et l'homme leur répondit d'entrer et de s'asseoir, ce qu'ils firent, puis le directeur leur demanda :

-Miss, Mr, que vouez vous ?

-Ginevra voudrait voir ma véritable apparence, y a t-il moyen que cela soit possible ?

-Oui, je connais un sort qui rendra cela tot à fait faisable. La question est : voulez vous que je l'utilise sur vous ? Sachant qu'avec ce sort, vous aussi verrez votre véritable apparence.

-J'accepte.

-Bien.

Dumbledore se leva, prit sa baguette, et jeta un sort informulé à Severus avant de lui dire.

-C'est bon, vous et Miss Weasley verrez désormais votre vrai visage.

-Merci professeur. dit Ginny alors que Severus tournait la tête. Pourquoi tu tournes la tête.

-Je ne veux pas que tu me voies, pas ici.

-Euh... Ok.

Il se leva, salua son professeur et prit de nouveau la main de la jeune fille pour la conduire à son dortoir. Là bas, il verrouilla la porte pour ne pas être dérangé par Potter ou un autre et s'assit sur un lit, le sien, dos à Ginevra. Il attendit quelques seconde en silence avant que sa voix ne le rompe :

-Viens.

Il n'était pas encore prêt à ce que Ginevra voit son visage, il était laid, et l'illusion que Dumbledore avait fait était très bien, alors il avait peur que Ginevra n'ai aimé que son apparence, alors il appréhendait vraiment qu'elle ne le voit. Elle marcha jusqu'à lui et lorsqu'elle arriva enfin près de lui, détailla longuement son visage sans rien dire.

-Tu es beau, Severus Rogue.

-Mais bien sur. lança t-il sarcastiquement.

Elle n'essaya même pas de le contredire, il était trop borné, alors elle l'embrass, une fois, deux fois, trois fois, avant qu'il ne la fasse basculer sur le lit. Il était au dessus et laissait glisser ses mains sous son tee shirt alors le laissait faire, l'embrassant quelques fois. Elle profitait des caresses de son petit ami, poussant parfois de petits soupirs de contentement qui ne faisait que faire monter le désir en lui. Sauf que les mains de Severus se firent trop aventureuses en glissant sous l'élastique du jean de la jean fille. Elle avait envie, vraiement envie, de la faire avec lui, mais elle n'en avait pas le courage, elle ne se sentait pas prête.

-Severus, arrêtes.

Ces deux mots eurent l'effet d'un seau d'eau glacé glacée sur le jeune homme. Il se recula brusquement et s'en alla, sans un mot de plus à la jeune fille qui le regarda faire, perdue et ne comprenant pas comment ils avaient put passer de baisers et caresses à vide total en une minute.

Voila voila, pourquoi Severus est il parti selon vous ? Mais sinon, ça vous a plut ? Ce chapitre est encore un chapitre transitif, et le prochain va être un de mes préférés. Ca va, les amoureux nos deux ''héros'' réagissent bien à la vue de leur vrai visage.


	13. Episode 12

Quand le temps s'emmêle... épisode 12

Mia

On était début juin, c'est à dire environ un mois après, le soleil brillait, les oiseaux chantaient, et Mia paniquait, beaucoup. Présentement, elle était dans son dortoir et elle tournait en rond, stressée alors que Lily tentait de la calmer.

-Mia, ce n'est pas en t'énervant que le test va se faire plus vite.

-Mais enfin Lily comment veux tu que je me calme !

-Tu auras le droit d'être stressée et énervée quand tu auras le résultat, pour l'instant ça ne sert à rien. Assieds toi.

Elle obéit, enfin, elle ne s'assit pas, elle s'affala sur le lit à côté de Lily.

-Je vais mourir Lily.

-Mais non, même dans le pire des cas ça m'étonnerait que tu meurs.

-Mais c'est Rémus qui va me tuer.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi, si c'est positif, il est aussi fautif que toi.

-Et je vais mourir de honte quand Sirius va le savoir.

-Il va se moquer, certes, mais c'est Sirius, et puis tu ne sais même pas si c'est positif.

-Mais j'en suis sure Lily ! C'est comme, une intuition, je le sens, enfin, pas réellement, mais enfin tu me comprends.

-Pas vraiment, mais bon, ce n'est pas moi qui ai potentiellement un bébé dans le ventre.

Mia geignit en se laissant lourdement tomber en arrière sur la lit.

-Je vais mourir Lily.

-Ca tu l'as déjà dit, et non tu ne vas pas mourir parce que tu es enceinte.

-Si.

Mia attendit quelques secondes avant de dire :

-Lily ça fait combien de temps ?

-Pas assez.

Mia soupira et continua à grommeler contre une potentielle grossesse avant de dire :

-Mais tu sais, ce qui me stresse le plus, ce n'est pas d'être enceinte, c'est de savoir que dans 3 mois maximum je serai de retour à mon époque, je ne veux pas être toute seule.

-Tu ne seras pas toute seule, tu as tes amis à ton époque.

-Oui, mais justement, mes amis, pas Rémus.

Lily ne trouva rien à dire pour rassurer son amie; elle la comprenait, si elle était dans la même situation qu'elle, elle ne voudrait pas élever son bébé sans son père, et elle ne se voyait pas élever ses, enfin son, futur enfant sans James. A un moment, Lily se leva et Mia lui demanda :

-Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

-Ca devrait être bon.

-Ok, tu peux... Aller voir et...Me dire le résultat.

-C'est ce que je comptait faire.

Lily lui sourit et alla à la salle de bain. A peine en fut elle sortie que Mia lui demanda :

-Alors ?

-C'est positif.

Mia se retourna dans le lit pour avoir la tête dans le matelas et dit :

-Je vais vraiment mourir Lily.

-Mais non.

-Si, et en plus je suis horrible.

-Pourquoi ?

-C'était la pleine lune et je ne suis même pas avec Rémus.

-Et bien alors qu'est ce que tu attends pour aller le voir ?

-Ca va être écrit sur mon front, que je suis enceinte.

-Il faudra bien que tu lui dise.

-Mais j'veux paaaaaaas.

-Mia arêtes on dirait une enfant qui ne veux pas aller à l'école.

-Moques toi, j'aimerai bien être là que tu sauras que tu es enceinte de James, tu ferras moins la maline.

-Mias je te signale, chère Mia, que James et moi nous protégeons, contrairement à Rémus et toi, et que donc quand je serai enceinte ce sera parce que je le voudrai.

-La ferme Evans, on a oublié le sort une fois ! Une fois !

-Et bien une fois ça a suffit.

-Merci, j'avais remarqué. Mais merci de réagir comme ça parce que c'est exactement comme ça que ma meilleure amie aurait réagis, donc j'ai un aperçut de ce que je vais me prendre dans les dents quand je retournerai à mon époque.

-Et bien de rien. Bon, princesse, va voir ton prince charmant.

-Arrêtes de te foutre de moi c'est pas drôle.

-Oh que si.

Mia lui balança un coussin à la figure avant de se lever et de sortir du dortoir pour aller voir Rémus à l'infirmerie. Quand elel y arriva, elle s'assit au bord de son lit et vit que ses yeux étaient ouverts.

-Tu es déjà réveillé.

-Effectivement.

Elle lui prit la main, comme habituellement et lui dit :

-Désolée de ne pas être arrivée plus tôt, j'avais des choses à faire.

-Quoi comme choses ?

Mia se tut quelques secondes, inspira un grand coup avant de dire :

-J'ai quelque chose à te dire, quelque chose de très important.

-Tu me fais peur là Mia, qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

-Je... Je...

-Tu ?

-Je suis enceinte, Rémus.

Il se figea.

-En... Enceinte ?!

-Oui.

-Mais... Mais, on se protégeait...

-Sauf une fois.

-La salle de bain. souffla Rémus.

-Oui.

-Il ne faut pas que tu gardes ce bébé.

Ce fut au tour de Mia de se figer, et bizarrement, elle eut mal au coeur. Elle sentit des larmes monter à ses yeux, et elles roulèrent sur ses joues alors qu'elle se relevait et s'en allait.

-Mia, attends !

Mais elle n'attendit pas. Elle sortit de l'infirmerie et courut jusqu'à sa tour. Elle vit James et Sirius dans la salle commune et leur demanda :

-Vous savez où et Lily ?

-Dans son dortoir pourq... Mais tu pleures ?

-Je vous expliquerai plus tard.

Mia tourna le dos et monte à son dortoir. Quand elle entra, elle vit Lily qui lisait sur un lit. Elle se jeta sur le lit à coté de Lily qui se tourna rapidement vers elle.

-Mia ?! Pourquoi pleures tu ?!

-Il... Il n'en veux pas... Il veux que j'avorte... Il l'a dit...

-Oh ma pauvre Mia.

Lily la prit dans ses bras et lui caressa les cheveux et le dos, tout en la laissant pleurer sur son épaule.

-Il n'en veut pas Lily... Il n'en veut pas... Je ne veux pas avorter Lily...

-Et bien n'avortes pas.

-Mias il n'en veuxt pas ! Il va me quitter ! Et je ne veux pas ça non plus.

-Alors je ne peux pas t'aider, mais réfléchit à ce que tu disais tout à l'heure, quand tu retourneras à ton époque, tu n'auras plus Rémus, alors ne t'occupes pas de ce qu'il pense, tu t'occuperas de ce bébé avec tes amis.

-Mais je l'aime Lily ! Je ne veux pas qu'il me quittes.

-Il faut que tu choisisse Mia, c'est le bébé ou Rémus, mais à mon humble avis, si tu avortes tu t'en voudras toute ta vie, et tu en voudras à Rémus aussi, alors vous finirez de toute manière par vous séparer.

-Tu crois ?

-J'en suis certaine, et tu sais, j'ai beau aimer James, si j'étais dans ta situation, je choisirait le bébé, c'est ta chair et ton sang.

-Ma sa chair et son sang à lui aussi.

-Ne penses pas à ça, penses à ce que tu veux, à ce que ton coeur veux, tu préfères rester avec Rémus au péril de ton bébé, ou garder ton bébé mais en perdant ta relation ?

-Je veux garder les deux.

-Mais ce n'est apparemment pas possible, alors fait un choix.

-Je suis perdue Lily, je ne sais pas quoi faire, je suis perdue...

Elle éclata en sanglot encore une fois, et Lily la rassura, encore une fois. C'était une décision difficile à prendre pour une jeune fille de 18 ans, à cet âge là, il faut avoir les épaules pour s'occuper d'un enfant, et Hermione n'était pas sûre d'en être capable, mais en même temps, Harry et les Weasley seraient là pour elle. Elle refléchit longuement, pesant le pour et le contre, et enfin elle arriva à une décision.

-Je sais ce que je vais faire Lily.

-Quoi ?

Ne pouvait le dire à haute vois, Mia fit comprendre sa décision à Lily et retirant le collier que Rémus lui avait offert à Noël, et qu'elle n'enlevait jamais, et le jetant par terre.

-Le bébé.

-Oui, tu as raison, je m'en voudrai si j'avortais, et puis, j'ai mes amis et leur famille pour m'aider, je ne serais pas seule, surtout que ma relation avec Rémus aurait tout de même prit fin, quand je retournerai à mon époque alors.

-Tu as pris la bonne décision Mia, j'en suis certaine.

-Oui, maintenant il faut que j'ai le courage de lui annoncer, et à James et Sirius.

-Pourquoi James et Sirius ?

-Ce sont ses meilleurs amis, ils vont bien voir que nous ne sommes plus ensemble, je ne resterai pas dans le groupe longtemps.

-Ils n'ont pas intérêt à t'exclure parce que Rémus est étroit d'esprit ! Moi je resterai ton amie, promis.

-Merci Lily, merci infiniment.

-De rien.

Mia lui sourit avant de se lever et de ramasser le collier, dans l'intention de le rendre à Rémus, et de descendre, accompagnée de Lily. Elles s'approchèrent de Sirius et James et Mia leur dit :

-Alors si vous ne voulez plus me parler ni être mes amis après ce que je vais vous dire, je comprendrai, Lily, elle restera quand même avec moi. Je suis enceinte mais Rémus ne veux pas que je garde le bébé, alors on va se séparer, je ne veux pas avorter, donc on va se séparer, voila.

Sur ce, elle tourna le dos, ne voulant pas voir leur réaction, mais elle entendit tout de même la voix de James :

-Tu resteras notre amie, Mia.

Mia sourit en sortant, alors que Lily restait là, voulant la laisser seule avec Rémus. Mia marcha, anxieuse jusqu'à l'infirmerie, y entra, et s'approcha du lit de Rémus. Elle posa le collier sur le lit et dit à Rémus, sans le regarder.

-Tiens, je te rends ton collier, je pense que tu sais ce que cela signifie, je garde le bébé, que tu le veuilles ou non, de toute manière tu n'as plus aucun droit sur mes choix et tu n'en a jamais eut sur mon corp. Au revoir, Rémus Lupin.

Et elle s'en alla, le laissant seul, démuni, et bouche bée.

...

Sebastian

Il avait évité Ginevra toute la soirée, et toute la journée du lendemain, menaçant de se faire assassiner par Weasley parce qu'il avait blessé sa soeur en l'évitant, mais en même temps, comment pourrait-il encore regarder Ginevra en face après son emportement de la veille ? Le soir, après les cours, il était dans une salle de classe vide pour faire ses devoirs, y étant plus calme et en sécurité qu'à la tour. Il était toujours entrain de travailler quand il entendit la porte s'ouvrir. Il reconnut la personne qui avait entré seulement grâce à son odeur : Ginevra. Il l'entendit marcher et voulu la repossuer, comme il le faisait depuis hier, mais elle parla alors il ne le put, il avait vraiment besoin d'entendre sa voix.

-Severus, je t'en prie, ne me rejettes pas, et laisse moi parler.

Il eut un pincement au coeur en entendant la voix emplie de tristesse de la jeune fille, et fut heureux de lui tourner le dos, parce qu'il n'aurait pas supporter de voir cette même tristesse dans ses yeux.

-Je t'écoutes.

-Tu ne veux pas me regarder ?

-Je... Je ne préfères pas.

-Oh, d'accord. elle inspira n grand coup, refoulant les larmes qui montaient à ses yeux. Je suis désolée pour hier soir, mais...

-Parce que tu crois vraiment que c'est de ta faute ?

-Ben, oui, je t'ai repoussé et...

-Mais enfin Ginevra tu n'as rien fait de mal !

Il s'était levé et l'avait regardé, mais avait rapidement détourné la tête. Il se mit à marcher en rond en disant.

-Non mais quelles imbécillités tu peux dire ! Bien sur que non tu n'as rien fait ! Comme si toi tu avais fait quelque chose de mal !...

-Severus.

...C'est moi, je... Je me suis emporté, et je n'aurait pas dut ! Je ne voulais pas te brusquer, et j'ai fais tout le contraire !...

-Severus.

...Je me suis laissé emporté par mes désirs sans penser à toi ! Je devrais savoir me contrôler, pour aller à ton rythme !...

-Severus.

...Tu es une jeune fille de 16 ans, tu n'est pas prête pour tout, et moi comme un con je fais tout le contraire de ce que je devrais faire !

-Hey Severus tu vas me laisser en placer une ?! il se tut et se retourna pour la regarder, au moins, elle n'avait plus l'air triste. Premièrement, si tu t'es emporté comme tu le dis, c'est parce que je t'ai laissé faire, deuxièmement, je suis pet être une jeune fille de 16 ans, mais toi, tu es un jeune homme de 18 ans qui a des envies et des besoins, dont certain que je ne peux encore combler, donc je ne peux t'en vouloir, et dernièrement, avant que tu ne partes, c'était... Plus que plaisant. dit la jeune fille en rougissant.

-C'est vrai, tu ne m'en veux pas ?

-Non je ne t'en veux pas.

-Et bien tu devrais pourtant.

Elle soupira en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Je sais mieux que toi ce que je dois faire, non ?! Si je te dis que je ne t'en veux pas, c'est que je ne t'en veux pas !

Elle s'était approchée de lui en disant cela. Elle posa sa main sur sa joue et su suréleva sur la pointe des pieds pour poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle entrouvrit inconsciemment les lèvres et il approfondi le baiser, tout en passant ses bras autour de sa taille pour la rapprocher de lui alors que ses mains à elle se perdaient dans ses cheveux. Lorsqu'enfin leur baiser prit fin, Ginny dit en posant sa tête sur le torse de Severus.

-Je t'aime Severus Rogue, et ne t'inquiètes pas, je n'attends pas de réponse.

-Je... Je ne peux pas encore te dire ça, mais... J'ai des sentiments pour toi, Ginevra Weasley.

-Quand donc arrêteras tu de m'appeler Ginevra, je n'aime pas ça.

-Ah bon ?

Il lui fit un sourire, qu'elle ne remarqua d'ailleurs pas, et approcha sa bouche de l'oreille de la jeune fille et lui murmura sensuellement :

-Ginevra...

Elle frissonna, et frissonna encore plus quand il embrassa le creux de son cou.

-Je croyais que tu n'aimes pas ton prénom ?

-Je ne l'aime pas, mais la manière dont tu le prononces.

-Ginevra, Ginevra, Ginevra, Ginevra...

-Arrêtes ça Severus, regardes moi plutôt.

-Pourquoi ? demanda t-il en tournant la tête vers elle.

-Que je regardes tes yeux.

-Pourquoi mes yeux ?

-Ils sont... Mystérieux, énigmatiques, c'est vraiment étrange.

-Je ne sais pas comment je dois le prendre.

-Comme un compliment.

-Dans ce cas, merci, Ginevra.

-Arrêtes de m'appeler Ginevra ! Tu ne peux pas faire comme tout le monde et m'appeler Ginny ?

-Non, Ginny c'est trop simple, trop banal, et tu es tout sauf banale, et puis, puisque je suis le seul à t'appeler Ginevra, cela me donne une sorte d'originalité.

-Oui, et bien je n'aime pas ça.

-Tant pis, moi je trouve ton prénom bien plus joli en entier.

-Tu m'agaces.

-Je le sais.

Il sourit, et l'embrassa, encore, encore et encore.  
...

Voilà, voilà, ça vous a plut ? Dites le moi en review !


	14. Episode 13

Quand le temps s'emmêle... épisode 13

Mia

(je précise que c'est un POV Rémus)  
Rémus était sortit de l'infirmerie dans l'après midi, il était venu en cours comme si de rien était mais ceux qui le connaissaient vraiment, c'est à dire les Maraudeurs restants, Lily et Mia, virent bien qu'il allait mal, ses yeux étaient encore plus tristes qu'ils ne l'avaient jamais étés, et Mia savait que c'était à cause d'elle, elle avait bien vu le pendentif sortir de sa poche de pantalon, et elle avait bien vu qu'il l'avait fixé elle en entrant dans la classe, mais il n'avait rien dit, il s'était assit à sa place, avait sortit une feuille de parchemin et avait commencé à prendre des notes, comme d'habitude. A la fin du cours, qui était leur dernier de la journée, il n'adressa toujours pas un mot à la jeune fille et se rendit dans son dortoir. Là bas, il laissa toute sa colère et sa tristesse retomber, il alla dans la salle de bain, prit le parfum de Mia qu'elle gardait ici et le balança contre le mur, le flacon de verre explosa et le liquide s'écoula lentement jusqu'au sol pendant que Rémus se laissait glisser contre la porte de la douche, les épaules tressautant à cause de ses sanglots. Il avait mal, tellement mal, il savait pourtant que sa relation avec Mia n'était que passagère, mais il aurait pensé qu'ils se sépareraient quand le jeune fille retournerait à son temps mais non. Une petite voix perfide lui souffla que ce bébé n'était qu'un prétexte, qu'elle en avait juste assez de devoir supporter un loup-garou mélancolique et que de toute manière, elle méritait bien mieux que ça, bien mieux que lui. Un nouveau sanglot lui échappa et il cacha sa tête dans ses mains, il ne voulait pas se voir pleurer, il ne voulait pas voir sa faiblesse, résultat de son coeur meurtrit par la fille qu'il aime. Il entendit la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrir avec douceur, chose qu'il ne pensait pas possible pour la personne qui venait d'entrer, et dit :

-Dégages Sirius.

-Non.

Sirius s'approcha de Rémus...

-Sirius, dégages.

-Non.

... Il s'assit en face de lui...

-Sirius...

-Non.

... Et essaya de lui relever la tête.

-Qu'est ce que tu ne comprends pas dans le mot : DEGAGES !

-Je en bougerai pas, je vais attendre que tu te calmes et on va parler.

-Je n'ai pas envie de te parler, ni à toi ni, à James, ni à Lily, ni à ELLE, ni à personne d'autre, je veux juste qu'on me foute la paix, tu comprends ça ?! Je veux juste rester seul et me morfondre sur mon sort, seul.

-Mais je ne te laisserai pas faire ça, tu vas te lever, on va aller au dortoir parce qu'ici ça empeste et on va parler.

-Non, et ça n'empeste pas ça sent délicieusement bon, ça sent Mia.

-Tu te fais du mal Rémus.

C'est là que le loup-garou se rendit compte que son ami s'inquiétait vraiment pour lui, parce qu'il ne l'appelait jamais Rémus, tout comme il n'appelait jamais James James, sauf quand la situation était grave, la dernière en date étant sa dispute avec Narcissa. Rémus leva la tête et regarda Sirius, ses yeux encore remplis de larmes. Il vit Sirius serrer les poing et l'entendit marmonner :

-J'avais promis de ne rien lui faire mais là...

-Tu ne vas rien faire du tout non plus, ne t'avises pas de toucher à un seul de ses cheveux.

-Rémus tu n'es tout de même pas en train de la défendre !

-Bien sur que si.

-Attends, je ne te suis plus là, cette fille te largue et toi tu la défends ?!

-Oui, elle a eut raison, elle mérite bien mieux que moi.

-Ne dis pas ça ! Tu es la garçon le plus adorable que je connaisse !

-Mais je suis aussi un loup-garou...

-Ne rapportes pas tout à ça Rémus !

-Comment le veux tu, ça pourrit ma vie depuis des années.

-Mais il n'y pas que ça, tout ce que tu es n'es pas basé sur ta lycanthropie !

-Une grande partie quand même.

-Mais si elle était avec toi, c'est qu'elle est passée au dessus de ça.

-Ou alors elle avait juste pitié...

-Rémus par Merlin cesse de te rabaisser ! Tu es un loup garou, et alors ?! Les gens qui t'aime passent au dessus de ça ! Les gens qui t'aiment voient Rémus, le bon p'tit gars toujours là pour aider les autres et pas le loup-garou !

-Ca tombe bien, elle ne m'aime PAS !

-Bien sur que si elle t'aime ! Vous ne seriez pas restés ensemble aussi longtemps si elle ne t'aimait pas !

-Je commence à en douter.

Sirius soupira.

-Rémus ce que tu peux être borné, elle t'aime cette fille, ça crève les yeux.

-J'ai pas l'impression.

-Et bien moi si. Pourquoi crois tu qu'elle restait avec toi les matins de pleine lune alors qu'elle avait déjà passé la nuit avec toi ? Pourquoi crois tu qu'elle nous a formellement interdit de prendre des notes pour toi quand tu ratais les cours parce qu'on ''fait n'importe quoi et que de toute manière j'écris mieux que vous'' ? Pourquoi crois tu qu'elle demandes à Pomfresh si elle peux l'aider pour tes soins ? Pourquoi crois tu qu'elle te ramène de la nourriture de la Grande Salle sans même en prendre pour elle parce que la nourriture de l'infirmerie est infecte ? La réponse est simple : parce qu'elle t'aime.

-Pourquoi elle m'a quitter alors ?

-Ca, c'est à toi de me l'expliquer, mais tu ne veux pas q'on sorte de cette salle de bain ? Le carrelage est gelé et l'odeur du parfum commence à me donner mal au crâne.

-Ok...

Rémus se leva alors que Sirius en faisait de même et ils allèrent tous les deux sur le lit de Rémus, après avoir jeté un sort pour nettoyer la salle de bain et fermé la porte. Quand il s'assit, Rémus dit :

-Le lit, il a encore son odeur.

-C'est rien, ça s'évapore une odeur, et puis tu pourras dormir dans mon lit ce soir si tu veux.

-Merci.

-De rien mon vieux. Bon, viens, on va aller sur le mien.

Il se relevèrent et firent quelques pas pour se rendre dans le lit de Sirius.

-Bon, maintenant tu m'expliques clairement ce qu'il s'est passé avec la blondinette.

-Et ben... J'étais à l'infirmerie, et elle est venue me dire qu'elle était enceinte, je lui ai dit qu'elle en pouvait pas garder le bébé et elle est partie, elle est revenue après et m'a simplement donné le collier que je lui avait offert à Noël, pour me faire comprendre que nous deux, c'était fini.

-Ok, mais, pourquoi tu veux qu'elle avorte ?

-Mais enfin Sirius je suis un loup garou ! Et il y a de grande chance que le bébé ai hérité de ma lycanthropie ! Je ne veux pas bousiller la vie d'un enfant ! Surtout que ça pourrait la blesser elle, et je ne veux pas ça !

-Mais tu ne sais même pas si le bébé aura le gêne.

-Je préfère ne pas tenter le risque.

-Donc ce que tu me dis, c'est que tu vas laisser la fille qui t'aime et que tu aimes te quitter à cause de la possibilité que le bébé qu'elle attends soit lycanthrope, et qu'en plus elle garde tout de même cet enfant ?

-Oui.

-Et bien tu es complètement stupide ! Surtout que maintenant, elle ne te laissera pas t'expliquer, c'est trop tard.

-Mais je sais que c'est trop tard ! J'en suis bien conscient ! Mais elle à 18 ans, je ne veux pas qu'elle gâche se vie avec un bébé lycanthrope !

-Mais tu ne sais même pas si cet enfant sera lycanthrope ! Et puis si elle veux le garder, c'est qu'elle est au courant des risques que cela implique !

-De toute manière, à quoi bon essayer de me remettre avec elle, en septembre elle sera retournée à son époque, donc ça ne change rien.

-Tu sais que j'ai envie de te gifler parfois Rémus ?

-Tu sais que j'ai plus de force que toi Sirius.

Sirius soupira.

-Elle va le garder votre bébé, il faut que tu t'y fasse.

-A quoi bon ? Elle sera à son époque quand elle accouchera, donc ça ne sert à rien que je m'y fasse, je ne le verrai pas ce bébé.

-Bon, et bien tant pis, ne vas pas lui parler, continue de te morfondre, mais ce n'est pas pour ça qu'elle ne restera pas avec nous, tu te décides à faire ta tête d'hippogriffe, tant pis.

-Merci de me réconforter Sirius, ça fait du bien d'avoir des amis.

-Le sarcasme ce n'est pas ton truc Rémus, n'essaie pas, c'est réservé aux Serpentards.

-Vas te faire voir.

-Oh, il est de mauvaise humeur le p'tit loup.

Rémus sourit, Sirius n'essayait plus de le raisonner, il était redevenu Sirius, un peu lourd sur les bord, mais bien mieux qu'en moralisateur.

-Oh je suis un champion ! J'ai réussi à te faire sourire ! C'est qui le meilleur, hein, c'est qui le meilleur ?! C'est moi !

-Mais bien sur, tu prends tes rêves pour des réalités.

-Oui, oui, évidemment. Bon, tu viens, on va manger, j'ai faim.

-Techniquement, c'est moi l'animal, c'est moi qui suis sensé avoir faim avant toi.

-Tu n'es pas un animal Rémus, arrêtes de dire ça.

-C'est pourtant la vérité, je suis un monstre, une bête sauvage, un animal assoiffé de sang.

-Non, tu es tout sauf ça, tu es juste un pauvre gars sur lequel un malheur est tombé et qui doit vivre avec sa lycanthropie, et puis, les potions t'aident, la transformation n'est pas la même tu n'es pas aussi dangereux.

-Mais dangereux quand même.

-Bon, je n'ai pas envie de me disputer avec toi, donc tu vas arrêter de te rabaisser, et on va aller manger.

-Ok, ok.

Ils commencèrent à marcher vers la Grande Salle

-Dis Rémus, si on a du gâteau, tu me donnes ta part ?

-Tu prends vraiment tes rêves pour des réalités Black, les gâteaux des elfes sont délicieux, et si tu me demandes ça, c'est que tu sais ce qu'on mange.

-Ouai, j'ai été demandé aux elfes tout à l'heure.

-Et donc ?

-Si tu crois que je vais te le dire, t'as qu'à aller aux cuisines.

-Non, je vais attendre, mais en tout cas, hors de question que tu ais mon dessert.

-T'es vraiment pas cool loupiot.

-Je sais, je sais.

Sirius lui donna un coup de coude avant d'éclater de rire et Rémus remercia intérieurement Sirius, il savait vraiment comment se comporter pour lui remonter le moral, c'est un don que James et Sirius avaient et qui était bien utile. Mais c'est aussi dans ces moment là que Rémus se disait qu'il ne méritait pas leur amitié, ils étaient toujours là à faire les idiots quand il en avait besoin alors que lui ne leur apportait rien, à part des nuits blanches et des blessures, quel mauvais amis il faisait.

...

Sebastian

...

Le soir qui avait suivi leur réconciliation, Ginny avait dormi avec Severus, pour la première fois, elle n'était peut être pas prête pour faire l'amour avec lui, mais ça, elle le pouvait, et elle devait avouer qu'elle n'avait jamais aussi bien dormi que dans ses bras. Bon, Ron avait grogné en voyant sa petite soeur entrer avec Sebastian, mais ils avaient promis qu'ils n'allaient rien faire, et ils avaient même laissé les rideaux du lit légèrement ouverts, pour que Ron puisse s'en assurer. Mais bon, il n'était tout de mêm pas d'accord avec le fait que Ginny dorme avec son copain, sauf que la jeune fille se fichait totalement de son avis. Donc, au matin, lorsque Ginny s'éveilla, elle tomba dans le regard sombre et mystérieux de son petit ami.

-Bonjour Seb.

-Bonjour Ginevra. Tu es belle quand tu dors.

-Ca veux dire que je ne le suis pas en temps normal ?

-Non, en temps normal tu es magnifique.

Elle lui sourit et se pelotonna un peu plus contre lui.

-Tu sais, tu es vraiment très bien, en coussin.

-Merci bien, de me prendre pour un coussin.

-De rien.

Elle e tut quelques secondes avant de demander :

-Seb, tu sais quand tu repars ?

-Non, enfin, pendant les vacances, mais je n'en sais pas plus.

-C'est tellement injuste, j'aimerai tellement que tu restes avec moi.

-Tu sais bien que c'est impossible.

-Et bien c'est injuste.

-Je sais, moi aussi je préférerai rester avec toi. Tu vas me manquer.

-Pas tant que ça, tu as vu comment tu es avec moi, ici ?

-Ouai, et je me demande comment j'ai put devenir ce que je suis devenu.

-Tu le découvriras avec le temps, comme tu découvriras que je ne suis pas si importante que ça pour toi...

-Ne dis pas ça ! Bien sur que si tu es importante pour moi, tu es ce que j'ai de plus cher sur cette terre !

-On ne dirai pas.

-Ginevra, on ne sais pas ce qu'il va advenir de nous, alors il faut vivre au jour le jour, sans se soucier du lendemain.

-C'est beau ce que tu dis Seb.

-Moques toi.

-Je ne me moques pas. Je suis tellement contente que tu ne fasse plus la tête, hier fut la journée la plus longue de ma vie.

-Désolé.

-Ne t'excuses pas, c'est passé, ce n'est pas toi qui a dit qu'on doit vivre au jour le jour ?

-Si, ça doit être moi.

Il lui fit un petit et se mit au dessus d'elle pour l'embrasser. Il la vit se tendre quand elle reconnut la position dans laquelle ils étaient quand ça à dérapé, alors il lui murmura :

-Je te promet de ne rien faire de plus que ce que tu veux, et puis, de toute manière, ton frère est à coté, et je ne compte pas perdre la capacité de procréer.

Elle rit en l'entendant dire ça, parce que c'est vrai que son frère pouvait être très impulsif. Il la regarda rire en se disant encore une fois qu'elle était magnifique. Quand elle arrêta de rire, elle leva la tête pour l'embrasser avant de dire :

-Je ne le laisserai pas faire.

Elle sourit et reposa sa tête sur l'oreiller alors qu'il restait au dessus d'elle, sans bouger. Elle le regarda et lui demanda :

-Tu comptes rester comme ça longtemps.

-Je...Euh...

Elle voyait bien qu'il avait peur de la brusquer, alors elle le fit s'asseoir sur elle, prit ses mains, et les passa sous son tee-shirt.

-Allez, ça tu l'as fais l'autre jour, tu devrais savoir faire.

-Je ne veux pas te...

-Tu ne veux pas me brusquer, et c'est noble de ta part, mais là c'est moi qui te dis que c'est bon.

-Dans ce cas d'accord.

Il lui fit un petit sourire et l'embrassa avant de faire lentement glisser ses doigts sur la peau de la jeune fille qui frissonnait de plaisir, ses mains était fraîches sur sa peau chaude et Merlin ce que c'était bon. Elle se laissa faire quelques secondes avant d'hésiter, est ce qu'il la laisserai faire la même chose ? Elle se dit qu'après tout, ils ne faisaient rien de mal, alors elle leva fébrilement ses mains, et les passa sous le tee-shirt de Severus qui frémit. Elle ne bougea pas et le regarda, dans l'attente d'une approbation de sa part, approbation qui ne tarda pas à arriver, permettant au mains de Ginny se promener sur le torse et le dos de son petit ami alors qu'l en faisait de même. Il pensait que cette fille allait le rendre fou, ses caresses allaient le rendre fou, et une rigidité ans une certaine partie de son corps le prouvait bien. Il regarda la jeune fille et se dit que si il restait comme ça, il n'arriverait pas à se contrôler. Il se leva et vit qu'elle croyait qu'il allait partir comme la dernière fois, alors il dit :

-Désolé, mais si on continue, je ne réponds plus de moi.

Il lui adressa un regard d'excuse et alla s'enfermer dans la salle de bain pour prendre une douche, froide la douche, pendant que dans le lit, Ginny rougissait, elle avait remarqué qu'il avait envie, et son corps aussi, d'aller plus loin avec elle, et cela l'avait mis mal à l'aise. Parce qu'elle aussi elle le voulait, mais elle n'était pas prête et ça l'énervait, parce qu'elle avait peur que Severus n'accepte pas la situation bien longtemps et ne finisse par la quitter, mais en même temps, elle avait bien vu qu'il ne voulait pas aller trop vite pour elle, alors elle devait se faire des idées, il n'allait pas la quitter pour ça.

Voiiiiila, alors, Hermione, vous l'aimez encore moins n'est ce pas ? On a envie de le consoler le pauvre petit loupiot, comme dit Sirius, quand il pleure dans sa salle de bain n'est ce pas ? Parce que moi si. Et Sev et Ginny, que dire sur eux, leur relation avance, petit à petit, mais sachez qu'ils ne passeront pas le cap de quelques caresses, enfin, pour l'instant.


	15. Episode 14

Quand le temps s'emmêle... épisode 14

...

Le dernier mois de cours se passa dans la froideur la plus totale pour Mia et Rémus, ils ne s'adressaient plus la paroles et ne s'en portaient pas bien du tout, Mia mangeait parce que Lily l'y obligeait et Rémus savait qu'il aurait vite dépérit sans Sirius et James pour lui remonter le moral. Et donc, aujourd'hui ils quittaient Poudlard pour la dernière fois. Lily avait proposé à Mia de venir passer les vacances chez elle, puisqu'elle savait que son amie ne pouvait aller nul part ailleurs, et Mia avait accepté. Ainsi, lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la gare, Mia serre James et Sirius dans ses bras.

-Vous allez tellement me manquer, quand je pense qu'à mon époque vous...

-N'y pense pas, tu pourras venir nous voir, tu sais transplaner et tu connais mon adresse.

-Merci James.

-De rien, blondinette.

Elle les embrassa tous les deux sur la joue avant de s'approcher de Rémus, hésitante. Il lui tendit tout de même la main, mais elle ne la prit pas et le serra aussi dans ses bras, sentant des larmes monter à ses yeux.

-Au revoir Rémus, tu vas me manquer aussi, énormément.

-Ah bon ? demanda t-il, sarcastiquement.

-Rémus je t'en prie, ne sois pas comme ça avec moi, je sais que tu me détestes mais tu vas me manquer quand même, je m'en veux, mais tu connais mes raisons. elle l'embrassa sur la joue. Au revoir Rémus.

Il ne dit rien et la regarda s'en aller. Il savait que dès qu'il arriverait chez les Potter, il s'enfermerait dans sa chambre et il garderait probablement ses vêtements sur lui toute sa vie, ils avaient l'odeur de Mia sur eux, odeur qui lui manquait énormément depuis un mois. Mais par contre, l'étrange sensation d'avoir eut le ventre à peine arrondis de Mia sur lui l'avait beaucoup perturbé, il pensait au bébé qui grandissait dans son ventre, leur bébé, bébé qui était peut être atteint de lycanthropie, et bébé qu'il ne connaîtra jamais. Il soupira et James lui demanda la raison de ce soupir.

-Je pense au bébé de Mia.

-C'est ton bébé aussi.

-Je sais James, je sais.

-Bon, mes parents m'ont dit qu'on doit rentrer seuls, ils bossent.

-Ok.

Les trois garçons transplanèrent devant chez les Potter alors que Lily et Mia rejoignaient les parents de la rousse. La mère de Lily était rousse elle aussi, mais aux yeux bleus et son père brun aux yeux émeraude. Lily sourit à ses parents et sa mère la serra dans ses bras.

-Ma chérie tu m'as manqué.

Lily sentit la culpabilité monter en elle, elle avait passé Noël chez James et n'était donc pas revenue chez ses parents de l'année. Sa mère la lâcha et dit :

-Lily, tu ne nous présentes pas ton amie ?

-Oh, si, bien sur. Papa, maman, voici Mia Herment, Mia, je te présente mes parents.

-Enchantée Mr et Mme Evans et merci de m'accueillir chez vous.

-Tout le plaisir est pour nous, Lily nous a expliqué que tu n'as nul part où aller.

-En effet, mes parents sont... Décédés l'an dernier, pendant les vacances, et ma tante qui devait m'accueillir ne le peux pas.

-D'accord.

Mia se tourna vers le père de Lily et le salua poliment, puis les Evans et Mia quittèrent la gare et se rendirent chez Lily. Là bas, la rousse montra à Mia sa chambre et la jeune fille s'y installa. Au repas du soir, Mia eut la ''chance'' de rencontrer Pétunia, qu'elle connaissait déjà de réputation, pour sa manière de traiter Harry, et être dans la même pièce qu'elle lui donnait des boutons, mais bon, elle devait rester chez les Evans, et donc s'habituer à Pétunia, ce qui n'était pas chose facile puisqu'elle était très désagréable. A peine Lilty et Mia furent elle assise que Pétunia dit :

-Ah, Lily, tu es revenue de ton monde d'anormaux, dommage.

-Oh mais ne t'inquiètes pas Pétunia, j'y retournes dans mon monde d'anormaux, en octobre, et j'entre à l'école d'Aurors.

-C'est quoi ça, Auror ?

-Les gardiens de la paix sorciers, et oui, je ferrai quelque chose de ma vie, moi.

-Les filles, les filles, du calme, nous avns une invitée, tâchez de vous tenir.

-Une invitée ? Une autre anormale oui.

-Pétunia !

-Laissez Mme Evans, je sais bien que je dérange votre fille aînée, je... Je vais aller ailleurs. Merci quand même d'avoir proposé de m'accueillir.

Mia se lava, alla rechercher sa valise, redescendit, remarcia une nouvelle fois les Evans avant d'aller prendreLily dans ses bras.

-Tu vas me manquer Lily.

-Toi aussi tu vas me manquer, je te promet de venir chez James avant que tu partes.

-Tu ne sais pas quand je vais partir.

-Je te le promet quand même, mais si je n'y arrive pas, sache que tu as été une véritable amie pour moi cette année et que tu vas me manquer. Prends bien soin de toi et de ton bébé.

-Oh, Lily.

Mia sentait des larmes monter à sas yeux et elle serra Lily plus étroitement contre elle, avant de la lâcher, après un dernier au revoir, et de s'en aller, direction la maison des Potter. Quand elle y arriva, elle vit James, Sirius et Rémus qui dégustaient une pizza dasns la canapé en parlant Quidditch. Elle s'approcha d'eux, et ils la remarquèrent. James et Sirius parurent surpris alors que Rémus détournait la tête.

-Vraiment désolée de vous déranger, mais la soeur de Lily n'a pas accepté que je sois chez elle, alors j'ai préféré partir, mais si je vous dérange, je peux toujours aller à l'hotel.

-Oh, non, restes ici, tu ne vas pas payer un hotel alors qu'il y a largement assez de chambres ici. dit James. Tu prendras celle où dormait Lily.

-Mais, si Lily vient dormir ?

-Elle dormira avec moi, bien sur.

-D'accord, et bien merci James.

La jeune fille s'approcha de Rémus, qui avait toujours la tête tournée.

-Tu m'en veux, je le sais, mais essaie de ma pardonner, que l'on puisse au moins avoir des rapport cordiaux, et puis, de toute manière, dans deux mois j'aurai fini de pourrir ta vie, je serai de retour à mon époque.

Sur ce, elle tourna le dos et monta à l'étage, s'installa dans sa chambre et se coucha, épuisée.

...

Le lendemain, quand elle se réveilla, elle descendit pour déjeuner et remarqua avec une certaine gêne que seul Rémus était déjà levé, mas bon, peut être que si elle pouvait lui parler seul, alors elle alla se servir dans les placards pour déjeuner, puis s'assit à table avec Rémus, Rémus qui se leva et prit sa tasse de café quand il la vit s'asseoir.

-Non, Rémus je t'en prie, ne t'en va pas.

-Bon, écoute moi bien Herment, tu m'as quitté parce que tu n'as pas voulu m'écouté, mes amis continuent de t'accepter en temps qu'amie mais pas moi, je ne peux décemment pas continuer de te parler et de faire comme si tout allait bien alors que c'est faux, je ne veux pas te voir, je ne veux pas te parler, je ne veux pas te toucher et je ne supporte pas d'être dans la même pièce que toi; si tu avais vraiment tenu un minimum à moi, tu m'aurais laissé m'expliquer, mais tu ne l'as pas fait, tu as tout décidé seule, dont de garder un bébé, notre bébé, décision qui aurait dut être prise par nous deux, donc si tu avais voulu avoir l'espoir que je t'adresse de nouveau la parole, tu m'aurais laissé m'expliquer, tu m'aurais laissé te dire que je veux bien avoir un bébé avec toi, mais que je ne veux pas que cet enfant puisse être lycanthrope, chose qui lui gâcherait la vie et pourrait te blesser toi, que je ne veux pas qu'un enfant loup garou t'empêche de profiter de ta vie, parce que c'est une charge énorme, mais bon, tu ne m'as pas laissé le dire, alors ne m'adresse plus la parole.

Sur ces derniers mots, il sortit de la pièce alors que Mia encaissait le coup. Alors c'était donc pour ça que Rémus ne voulait pas du bébé ? Par Merlin pourquoi elle ne lui avait pas laissé parlé ?! C'est là qu'elle s'en voulut énormément, Rémus avait juste voulu qu'elle ai droit à sa jeunesse et ne pas la charger d'un enfant qui pouvait être lycanthrope. Ce qu'elle avai put être stupide ! Et maintenant c'était fichu, Rémus lui en voulait trop pour la laisser s'excuser.

...

La cohabitation entre Rémus et Mia fut dificile, mais elle ne dura pas longtemps, puisqu'un moi après, environ, le 31 juillet, alors que Lily était là et que les filles discutaient ensemble, Mia eut la même étrange sensation que l'été dernier, quand elle était partie de son époque. Elle se sentit transplaner à nouveau et apparut devant le Terrier, en pensant tristement que Lily ne devait rien comprendre et qu'elle n'avait même pas put dire au revoir à ses amis, qu'elle n'avait pas put dire au revoir à Rémus.

...

Sebastian

...

Il était invité chez Ginevra pour les vacances, et en était très heureux, il pourrait profiter de sa petite amie sans que les cours ne viennent les gêner jusqu'à ce qu'il reparte. Tout se passait bien, Weasley ne l'avait frappé qu'une fois et les jumeaux étaient plutôt sympas avec lui, et la mère Weasley le laissait dormir avec Ginevra, chose qui lui plaisait énormément. Présentement, Ginevra, Weasley, les jumeaux et la mère Weasley préparaient la fête d'anniversaire de Potter, et il leur venait en aide si besoin. Donc, puisqu'il était plutôt doué de ses mains, il aidait la mère Weasley en cuisine, après tout, les potions et la cuisine, ce n'est pas si différent. Ah, et puis comme ça il était loin de Potter, puisque le binoclard était consigné dans sa chambre pendant que les autres préparaient la fête. A un moment, des coups retentirent à la porte et la mère Weasley dit à Sebastian :

-Tu peux aller ouvrir s'il te plaît ?

-Oui, j'y vais.

Il sortit de la cuisine et se rendit à la porte pour l'ouvrir sur un homme qui lui disait vaguement quelque chose. L'homme entra avant de lui demander :

-A qui ai-je l'honneur ?

-Sebastian Ravelli, je suis un ami de Ginevra. Et vous ?

-Rémus Lupin.

Severus grimaça, voila pourquoi il lui disait quelque chose;il venait de passer un an loin de Potter, Black et toute la clique, il n'avait pas besoin de voir Lupin. Lupin qui alla à la cuisine et salua la mère Weasley.

-Molly, tu as abandonné tes enfants, je n'entends rien.

-Non, non, ils préparent simplement l'anniversaire d'Harry, dehors ça doit être beaucoup moins calme.

-Et Harry ?

-Dans sa chambre, hors de question qu'il voit ce qu'on lui prépare.

-D'accord, j'ai le droit d'aller le voir ou c'est interdit ?

-Oh, vas y, il sera content de te voir.

-Moins que si il voyait Sirius.

Le visae de Lupin s'assombrit et la mère Weasley lui dit :

-Ne pense pas à ça, c'est un jour de fête aujourd'hui, on a déjà eut du mal à ce qu'Harry s'en remette.

-Je sais, Molly, je sais. dit Lupin avant de s'en aller, pour aller voir Potter.

Severus se demanda ce qu'il avait bien put arriver à Black, mais ne s'en soucia pas. Quelques minutes plus tard, Ginevra entra dans la cuisine :

-Maman, on a fini, enfin, les garçons veulent continuer sans moi, on peut remonter, avec Seb ?

-Si tu veux, mais vous venez quand je vous appele.

-Oui maman, merci.

Ginevra entraîna Severus à l'étage avant que sa mère ne trouve quelque chose à leur ordonner de faire. Ils allèrent dans la chembre de la jeune fille qui s'assit sur le lit et dit :

-Sev.

-Quoi ?

-Je me rends compte qu'on est ensemble depuis 7 mois, que tu vas bientôt partir et que tu ne m'as rien dit sur ta vie, enfin, ton passé, alors que tu sais quasiment tout de moi.

Il soupira, pourquoi Ginevra voulait connaître son passé, surtout qu'il n'avait rien de glorieux.

-Pourquoi veux tu savoir cela ?

-Ca m'intéresse, c'est tout.

Il soupira à nouveau.

-Tu sais, ma vie n'est pas passionnante, ni très gaie.

-Ce n'est pas grave.

-Bon, si tu y tiens; mon père est moldu, ma mère sorcière, je vit avec eux dans le monde molu et ils ne sont pas vraiment très riches, pas du tout en fait, donc je n'ai jamais eut beaucoup de jouets, et n'avait pas souvent le privilège d'avoir des cadeaux à Noël ou à mon anniversaire. Mon père buvait souvent et était plutôt violent envers ma mère et moi, et en plus depuis qu'il sait que je suis comme ma mère, que je suis un anormal. Et je ne veux pas de ta pitié !

-Ton père te frappe...

-Ce n'est rien Ginevra, j'ai eut assez de Lily.

Elle ne répondit pas, mais alla se serrer contre lui.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi Ginevra, je ne veux pas que tu sois triste, d'accord ?

-Hum.

Il embrassa le haut du front de la jeune fille et la serra un peu plus dans ses bras. Ils restèrent de nombreuses minutes ainsi, sans bouger, jusqu'à ce qu'ils n'entendent la voix de Molly :

-Ginny ! Sebastian ! Allez chercher Harry et Rémus et descendez !

-D'accord Maman ! répondit Ginny en se décollant de Severus. Ils sortirent de la chambre et allèrent dans celle d'Harry. Quand ils entrèrent dans la chambre, ils virent le jeune homme en pleine discussion avec Rémus.

-Harry, Rémus, ma mère dit qu'il faut descendre.

-On arrive. dit Harry en se levant de son lit.

Ginny, Severus, Rémus et Harry descendirent au jardin, là où se déroulait la fête puisqu'il faisait beau, mais ils n'eurent même pas le temps de s'installer à table qu'une silhouette apparut à l'autre bout d'une jardin, une silhouette plus que familière qu'Harry reconnut et s'exclama, en courant vers elle :

-Hermione !

Voila, voila, j'aime les fins comme ça. Qu'est ce que vous en avez pensé ? Et Rémus, ça vous a plut qu'il dise ses 4 vérités à Mia ? Comment croyez vous que la confrontation Rémus/Hermione au Terrier, parce que Rémus sait où elle était cette année, et il sait qu'elle est enceinte de lui.


	16. Episode 15

Quand le temps s'emmêle... épisode 15 (avant dernier avant l'épilogue)

...

Miermione-Seberus (non, cet épisode n'est pas en deux parties)

...

Elle entendit la voix de son meilleur ami appelant son nom alors qu'il courait vers elle, elle en fit de même et vit le visage d'Harry s'éclairer quand il remarqua qu'elle était bien là. Elle sourit aussi et sauta au cou du brun.

-Oh Harry, ça fait si longtemps !

-Tu m'as manqué Hermione, mais, où étais tu ?

-C'est compliqué, je t'expliquerai quand on sera avec tout le monde, je ne compte pas tout répéter 15 fois.

-D'accord.

Elle embrassa Harry sur la joue et le lâcha. Il remarqua son ventre légèrement arrondis et se mit à fixer cette partie de l'anatomie de la jeune femme.

-Hermione...

-Oh, tu as remarqué. dit la brunette en posant sa main sur son ventre.

-Hermione tu es...

-Oui, je t'expliquerai. Bon, je peux aller voir les autres, il n'y a pas que toi qui m'a manqué.

-Oui, oui, bien sur.

-Oh, au fait, bon anniversaire Harry.

-Merci.

-Mais je n'ai pas de cadeau.

-Si, c'est toi mon cadeau, tu es revenue de je-ne-sais-où après un an, ça me suffit.

-Oh, Harry.

Elle prit son ami dans ses bras en sentant des larmes de culpabilité monter à ses yeux, elle avait pensé à ses amis cette année, mais elle se rendit compte que pas tant que ça, elle avait vécut, rit et pleuré avec les Maraudeurs et Lily cette année, sans vraiment penser à ses amis. Mais bon, ils avaient aussi eut leur vie cette année, donc elle n'avait pas (trop) à se sentir coupable. Lorsqu'elle lâcha Harry, ils se dirigèrent vers le reste de la famille. Molly serra fort Hermione contre elle, mais cette fois, elle ne put pas lui dire qu'elle était sous alimentée, mais elle allait la questionner à propos du bébé. D'ailleurs, la jeune femme vit bien que lui demander de qui elle était enceinte et où elle était cette année lui brûlait la langue, mais elle ne s'en soucia pas et alla embrasser tout le monde, ne remarquant pas Rémus qui s'était mit à un endroit stratégique pour qu'elle ne le voit que quand il le voudrait, mais il devait avouer que son coeur avait fait un bond dans sa poitrine en reconnaissant SA brune, en voyant son ventre, prouvant bien qu'il n'avait pas rêvé cette relation, chose qu'il avait crut pendant des années. Mais revenons-en à Hermione. Lorsqu'elle arriva près de Ginny, elle l'embrassa elle aussi, avant de voir Sebastian.

-Tu es...

-Sebastian Ravelli, le petit ami de Ginevra.

-Oh, intéressant. dit Hermione en regardant Ginny qui rougissait. Je croyais que tu n'aimes pas ton prénom.

-Je n'aime pas mon prénom, et je lui ai dit d'arrêter, mais il n'écoute pas.

Elle fixa son petit ami qui réprimandait un fou rire.

-Arrête de te moquer de moi Seb !

-Moi, mais je n'oserai jamais.

Elle le frappa derrière la tête et Hermione crut voir James et Lily, chose qu'elle murmura et que Ginny entendit :

-Herm', qu'est ce que tu as dit ?

-Oh, rien, enfin, si... Mais je t'expliquerai.

-Ok.

Molly ordonna à Hermione de s'asseoir, mettant court à la conversation, voulant tout savoir sur l'année qu'avait passé la jeune femme. Mais c'est à ce moment que Rémus sortit de son coin et dit d'une voix doucereuse :

-Très chère Mia, tu ne me dis pas bonjour ?

Mia ? Pourquoi Rémus appelait Hermione ''Mia'' ? Telle était la question que se posait toute la tablée, mais la jeune femme, elle, était plus que mal à l'aise.

-B...Bonjour Rémus.

-Comment te portes tu depuis la dernière fois ? Et ton bébé, tu es toujours aussi butée sur ton idée ?

-Rémus... Je ne changerai pas d'avis, et de toute manière c'est trop tard.

-Faux, tu n'es pas encore arrivée à trois mois, tu peux toujours te décider à faire le bon choix.

-J'ai fais le bon choix, et je n'avorterai pas, tu le sais.

-Mais bien sûr que je sais que tu ne penses qu'à toi, pas aux autres, pas aux gens qui tiennent à toi, juste à toi et ton intérêt personnel.

-Mais Rémus arrête ! J'ai souffert autant que toi !

Il s'était levé, furieux, et avait attrapé le poignet de la jeune femme qui avait reculé :

-Je ne veux pas te faire de mal, je veux simplement continuer cette discussion, en PRIVE.

Il avait dit ce mot en toisant toute la table, pour leur faire comprendre qu'ils ne devaient pas être dérangé avant de tirer la jeune femme par le bras à l'intérieur de la maison. Il la fit asseoir sur la canapé et s'assit en face d'elle.

-Tu as souffert autant que moi, vraiment ? Ca m'étonnerait; est ce que tu as détruit le parfum de ton ex parce que la simple vue d'un objet lui appartenant enfonçait un peu plus le poignard qu'elle avait planté dans ton coeur ? Est ce que tu as pleuré devant Sirius ? Est ce qu'il a été sérieux avec toi pour essayer de te consoler ? Est ce qu'il t'as laissé dormir dans son lit le temps que l'odeur de ton ex disparaisse du tien ? Est ce que Sirius et James ont dut user de toutes leur blagues les plus débiles pour espérer te faire sourire ? Est ce que tu as vu leurs yeux te regarder avec tristesse et pitié ? Oui, oui, James Potter et Sirius Black pouvaient éprouver ce genre de sentiment quand leur meilleur ami avait le coeur brisé. Est ce que tu as dut supporter que ton ex te prenne dans ses bras ? Sentir son ventre à peine arrondit contre toi ? Est ce que tu as dut supporter de la voir arriver chez ton meilleur ami pendant les vacances durant lesquelles tu comptait tourner la page ? Est ce que tu as dut la voir tous les jours ? Voir son ventre dans lequel ton enfant grandit s'arrondir au fil des jours ? Non, tu n'as rien vécut de tout ça, alors ne me dit pas que tu as autant souffert que moi.

-Rémus, je suis désolée, je... Je ne savais pas que tu avais ressentit tout ça.

-Bien sûr que non, tu étais trop préoccupée par ta petite personne pour ça.

-Rémus...

-Laisse moi parler pour une fois ! Laisse moi te dire ce que j'ai voulut te dire il y a 20 ans !

-D'accord, je t'écoute.

-Si je voulais, et veux toujours, que tu avortes, c'est parce que je sais que tu vas souffrir si ton, notre, enfant est lycanthrope ne me dis pas qu'on ne peux pas être sûr, c'est faux, on le peut, des tests sont faisables maintenant, mais donc, si ce bébé que tu porte à hérité du gêne tu vas en souffrir, tu es fragile, même si tu pourras supporter les nuits blanches, tu ne supporteras pas de voir ton enfant souffrir le martyr des heures durant à chaque pleine lune, c'est à dire relativement souvent, tu ne supportera pas de l'entendre hurler de douleur, même avec la potion il aura mal, tu ne supporteras pas de l'entendre te dire qu'il est à bout, qu'à chaque pleine lune il a envie d'en finir pour que tout s'arrête enfin, que ces nuits là il n'a qu'un souhait se blesser, se blesser jusqu'à ce qu'il ne tienne plus debout, se blesser à mort pour ne plus ressentir la douleur terrible de la transformation. Tu ne le supporteras pas, je le sais, tu es trop fragile, trop sensible pour ça, même pour quelqu'un au coeur de pierre c'est dur, alors pour toi c'est insurmontable.

Les larmes qu'Hermione refoulait coulèrent, parce qu'elle savait que tout ce que disait Rémus, il le disait parce que lui l'avait vécut, et il avait raison, elle ne voulait pas que son enfant subisse ça.

-Je vais faire le test... Pour savoir... Je vais faire le test., et si c'est positif, si le bébé est lycanthrope...

Elle ne put terminer sa phrase, c'était trop dur à dire, mais il avait comprit. Bizarrement, il sentit que la colère qu'il avait ressentit pour la jeune femme s'estompait, elle avait enfin comprit, elle l'avait enfin écouté, mais il dit :

-Mais enfin, tu n'es pas encore à trois mois, mais tu n'en es pas loin ce ne sera pas dangereux ?

-Un peu plus que si je le faisais à un mois.

-D'accord.

Elle laissa ses larmes couler et il eut une forte envie de la prendre dans ses bras, de l'embrasser, de ne plus la voir pleurer, mais il ne savait pas où elle en était, alors il ne fit rien, mais la jeune femme dit une phrase, une seul qui le décida :

-Rémus, est ce que tu crois que tu pourras me pardonner, et... Qu'on pourra recommencer comme avant, et quand je dit comme avant c'est comme avant la séparation.

Il laissa le silence planer quelques secondes, mais n'y tenant plus, il répondit :

-Oui je peux te pardonner et... Oui je veux bien qu'on reprenne comme avant la séparation, faire comme si ces deux mois n'avaient pas existé.

-C'est vrai ?

Il s'était levé et s'était placé devant Hermione. Il se baissa à sa hauteur et souffla, à quelques millimètres de ses lèvres.

-Oui...

Et il l'embrassa. Hermione se laissa embarquer dans un tourbillon de sensation, oh que la saveur des baisers de Rémus lui avait manqué en deux mois, alors elle n'osait imaginer que pour lui, ça faisait 20 ans, mais bon, il avait bien dut voir d'autres femmes, et cette pensée horrifiait la jeune femme, elle ne voulait pas imaginer qu'il puisse l'oublier dans les bras d'une autre femme. Mais elle en voulait plus, alors ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent et il approfondit le baiser. Les mains de la jeune femme allèrent se perdre dans les cheveux du loup garou alors qu'il la relevait et enserrait sa taille. Lorsqu'enfin ils se séparèrent, à bout de souffle, Rémus dit :

-Ca faisait tellement longtemps.

-Surtout pour toi.

-Effectivement.

Elle posa sa tête sur son torse, et bien oui, déjà à l'époque des Maraudeurs il la dépassait, mais là il faisait bien une tête et demie de plus qu'elle. Il lui murmura :

-Il faut qu'on retourne dehors, sinon les autres vont croire que je t'ai tuée, et crois moi, j'en ai eut envie.

-Désolée. Mais tu as raison, sortons.

Elle se décala de son torse et glissa timidement sa main dans celle de Rémus, comme ils le faisaient à Poudlard. Il lui chuchota à l'oreille alors qu'ils commençaient à marcher.

-Tu es très jolie dans cette robe.

-Merci. rougit la brunette. C'est à Lily, je ne pourrai jamais lui rendre.

Elle soupira tristement, elle s'était beaucoup attaché à Lily, James et Sirius, et plus particulièrement à la rousse, alors savoir qu'elle était morte la rendait plutôt triste, Lily était adorable, et elle ne méritait certainement pas de mourir à 20 ans, personne ne mérite de mourir à 20 ans. Voyant bien que le regard de la brune s'était assombrit, Rémus dit :

-Hum, je me disait bien que c'était à Lily, il n'y a qu'elle qui met du vert, toi tu préfère le bleu.

-C'est vrai, tu t'en souviens.

-Bien sûr.

Hermione eut un petit sourire alors qu'ils arrivaient dehors. Toutes les têtes dévièrent vers eux et leurs mains liées eurent le mérite d'intriguer les Weasley et Harry. Harry qui dit :

-Euh... Vous pouvez m'expliquer là, parce que personnellement je suis perdu.

-Tu n'es pas le seul. dirent Ginny, Ron et les jumeaux d'une même voix.

-On veut bien vous expliquer, mais c'est... Etrange.

-Tu sais Herm', je suis Harry Potter, plus rien ne m'étonne.

-Oui, mais là, c'est vraiment bizarre. dit Hermione en s'asseyant, Rémus à coté d'elle. Elle inspira un grand coup avant de dire :

-Donc, je pense que vous avez remarqué que cette année, je ne suis pas venue à Poudlard.

-Oui, c'est sur qu'on l'a remarqué. répondit Harry.

-On avait plus personne pour faire nos devoirs. ajouta Ron avec un sourire.

-Merci de ta considération, Ronald. Mais en fait, j'étais bien à Poudlard cette année.

-Quoi, mais, comment ?

-Vous voulez une preuve ?

Ginny, Ron et Harry acquiescèrent de la tête et Hermione sortit un diplôme de sa poche et leur montra, c'était son diplôme d'ASPICs. Ses trois amis étaient perdu, comment Hermione avait put être à Poudlard, passer les ASPICs et avoir son diplôme alors qu'ils ne l'avaient pas vue de l'année ! Elle expliqua :

-J'ai bien été à Poudlard cette année, mais en fait, ce n'était pas vraiment cette année; j'ai passé les ASPICs et ai étudié pour ma 7ème année en 1977.

Ses amis étaient bouche bées, mais Ginny réussit à articuler, sans pouvoir s'empêcher de jeter des coups d'oeil à Sebastian :

-Mais... Mais... Les voyages dans le temps... C'est impossible !

-Et pourtant. Je ne sais même pas comment je me suis retrouvée là bas, Dumbledore m'a dit que c'était le ''destin'' qui m'avait envoyée là, chose que je n'avait pas comprit au début, mais j'ai finit par comprendre pourquoi, comme à chaque fois que Dumbledore dit quelque chose.

-Et ce pourquoi, c'est ?

-Ca. dit elle en posant ça main sur son ventre. Ce bébé, c'est le mien, et celui de Rémus.

-De Rémus !

-Oui, de Rémus, on est sortis ensemble à son époque, et je suis tombée enceinte.

-Et tu as décidé de garder ce bébé sur un coup de tête, sans m'écouter et en me quittant sans plus d'explications. ajouta Rémus.

-Désolée.

-Mais, attends Herm', si tu as étudié avec Rémus tu as aussi été...

-Avec tes parents, et Sirius.

-Oh, tu... Tu peux me parler un peu d'eux ?

-Bien sûr mère est un ange, elle est resté avec moi quand je me suis séparée de Rémus, et elle m'a soutenu, elle était même prête à ne plus adresser la parole à Sirius et ton père si ils me rejetaient, ce qu'ils n'ont pas fait. Et ton père, un vrai gamin, lui et Sirius n'ont pas cessé de faire les idiots, toute l'année, sauf une fois, pendant les vacances de Noël, tu te souviens Rémus ?

-Oh oui que je m'en souviens, je n'avais encore jamais vu Sirius aussi triste.

-Pourquoi, qu'est ce qu'il s'était passé ? questionna Harry.

-Sirius, il a couché avec sa cousine, Narcissa.

Harry s'étrangla avec sa salive, mais il ne fut pas le seul, Severus aussi, comment Black avait put oser coucher avec Narcissa ! Ginny murmura à son petit ami :

-Calme toi, tu es censé ne rien laisser paraître.

-C'est facile à dire ! C'est comme si je te disais que... Malefoy avait couché avec elle là, votre amie, Hermione.

-Ah, non !

-Alors ne me critiques pas.

Bon, revenons en Harry.

-Attends, tu veux dire que Sirius, Sirius Black, celui qui ne voulait plus aucun lien avec sa famille a couché avec sa cousine, la mère de Malefoy à en devenir qui plus est ?

-Celui là même, et il s'en est voulu, terriblement, il aimait beaucoup sa cousine, et il ne voulait pas lui faire de mal, et franchement, c'est une fille plutôt gentille, bien plus que la femme qu'elle est, elle n'était pas hautaine, elle a sourit, m'a remercié moi, une Sang de Bourbe et a porté des vêtements moldus.

-Wahou, si tu nous avais dit ça plus tôt, on l'aurait mit dans les dents de Malefoy.

-Oh, Harry. soupira Hermione. Tu es irrécupérable.

-Ben quoi, ça lui apprendrait à cette sale fouine. Oh si il savait que sa mère avait couché avec Sirius, et qu'elle t'avait même remerciée.

-Oui, bon, donc voilà pourquoi je n'étais pas là cette année.

-T'as raison, c'est vraiment bizarre ton histoire.

-Oh oui, et crois moi, vivre une année avec des morts c'est vraiment étrange.

-Et Rogue, tu as vu si mon père et Sirius lui en ont fait baver, parce que de ce que je sais...

-Non, mais il n'était pas à Poudlard, c'est dommage, j'aurais bien aimé savoir si il est aussi désagréable jeune; ça a bien déçut James et Sirius d'ailleurs, ils avaient probablement nombre de blagues à lui faire, mais ils se sont rattrapés sur les autres Serpentard, ce que Lily n'approuvait pas du tout, mais il faut dire que quand tous les Serpentard, les garçons, se sont retrouvés avec des voix de fille, une jupe et l'uniforme de Gryffondor pour une journée, c'était génial, tu aurais vu le père de Malefoy, vraiment génial.

-Oh j'aurais voulu voir ça, encore un truc à balancer dans les dents de l'autre décoloré.

-Mais par contre, si ton père et Sirius ont été déçus que Rogue ne soit pas la parce qu'ils ne pouvaient pas lui faire de blague, je crois que Lily en a été triste, et même si elle m'a dit qu'elle se fichait de lui depuis la 5ème année, ça l'a quand même inquiétée, elle devait bien l'aimer finalement.

-Elle l'aimait bien, elle a été amie avec lui avant de l'être avec nous, et elle le défendait quand James et Sirius s'en prenaient à lui, vraiment une perle cette fille, et tu as raison, elle l'aimait toujours, même après qu'il l'ai insultée, ça lui a fait du mal, mais elle l'aimait toujours quand même, elle me l'a dit, mais sa fierté très mal placée l'empêchait d'aller le voir, et elle a eut raison, la preuve il est quand même devenu Mangemort, même si il s'est engagée dans l'Ordre après, il l'a été, il est mauvais ce type, pas entièrement, il doit bien avoir un bon fond, mais il est quand même pourri de l'intérieur. dit Rémus

Sous la table, Severus serait les poings pour les insultes, mais en même temps, il savait que Lily ne lui en voulait pas totalement, il pourra peut être essayer de la contacter, quand il retournera à son époque. Il sentit la main de Ginevra sur son épaule pour qu'il se calme, ce qu'il réussit finalement à faire.

-Mais en tout cas, j'aurais bien aimé voir comment il était, et voir aussi pourquoi Lily l'avait apprécié, parce qu'il y avait forcément une raison à cela.

-Lily a toujours eut des goûts étrange, la preuve étant qu'elle a été amie avec lui alors que lui, lui a planté un poignard dans le dos.

Severus avait vraiment envie d'aller frapper Lupin, mais il ne devait pas le faire, il ne devait pas frapper cette imbécile de loup garou. Pas frapper Lupin, pas frapper Lupin, pas frapper Lupin... Voila, c'est bien.

-Moi je suis sûre qu'il ne pouvait pas être si mauvais que ça, sinon il aurait été bien pire une fois adulte. intervint Ginny.

-Qu'est ce que tu en sais, ce type c'est peut être un salaud depuis qu'il est gamin.

-Tu n'en sais rien non plus Ronald.

-Bon, et si on pouvait arrêter de parler de Rogue, on a plus à le supporter en cours, alors autant ne pas pourrir nos vacances avec lui. dit Harry pour calmer ses amis.

-Ouai, t'as raison Ry. aprouva Ron.

-Mais donc, Rémus et Hermione, vous vous êtes remis ensemble ?

-Oui. répondit Hermione en souriant.

''Et j'espère qu'il en serra ainsi encore longtemps''

Alors que tout le monde se mettait à parler de sujets plus variés, Sebastian disparut, oui, oui, disparut, en une seconde il n'était plus là. Tous les regards dévièrent vers Ginny, qui n'avait pas l'air surprise, chose qui intrigua sa famille et ses amis, n'était elle pas censée être avec lui ? Et amoureuse de lui ? Harry dit :

-Ginny, tu nous expliques ?

-Et bien, de toute façon j'aurai finit par vous le dire. Hermione a voyagé dans le temps, et bien Seb aussi.

-Et il vient de quelle époque lui ? demanda Ron.

-De 1977.

-Mais, alors... dit Hermione.

-Oui, c'est Severus Rogue.

-Ginny tu sors avec Rogue ! s'exclama Ron.

-Oui, mais il est très gentil, pas du tout comme maintenant.

-Mais enfin Ginny, c'est Rogue !

-Et alors ? Parce que c'est Rogue je n'ai pas le droit de d'être amoureuse ?! s'écria la rousse en se levant. Et ne critique pas. Oui je l'aime, oui c'est Rogue, donc oui j'aime Rogue et si tu n'es pas content c'est pareil !

Et elle rentra dans la maison, énervée. Hermione dit à Ron :

-T'es complètement débile toi ! Son petit copain vient de repartir à son époque et toi tout ce que tu fais c'est lui hurler dessus !

Hermione se leva à son tour et essaya de rattraper Ginny. Elle monta dans la chambre de la rouquine et y entra après avoir frappé. Elle vit Ginny, assise sur son lit, et des larmes sur les joues. Ginny lui dit :

-Tu m'en veux ? Ou tu vas me faire la morale ?

-Non, et non, tu as le droit de tomber amoureuse de qui tu veux Gin, je n'ai pas a décider de ta vie.

-Je ne voulais pas qu'il reparte aussi tôt.

-Tu ne peux pas vraiment choisir, mais tu peux toujours aller voir Rogue à la rentrée.

-Il me déteste.

-Essaie quand même, si ça se trouve ce n'est qu'une facade.

-Peut être, j'essaierai. Merci Herm'.

-De rien ma Ginny. Bon, allez viens, on redescend.

-Hum.

Hermione lui sourit et les deux filles retournèrent au jardin, où Ginny évita royalement Ron, Severus venait de repartir, elle ne pourra le revoir qu'à la rentrée en ne sachant même pas s'il ressent encore des choses pour elle, alors son abruti de frère n'allait pas lui miner le moral encore plus.

Voila voila Hermione ne s'est faite tuer par personne, mais au moins, Rémus lui a un peu crié dessus.


	17. Episode 16

Quand le temps s'emmêle... épisode 16 (et dernier avant épilogue, snif)

...

Miermione

...

Hermione et Rémus venaient d'arriver à Ste Mangouste, là où la jeune femme passera les tests qui lui diront le bébé qu'elle porte et ou non lycanthrope. Ils s'adressèrent à la secretaire qui dit en voyant Hermione, connue pour le rôle qu'elle avait eut dans la guerre il y a un peu plus d'un an.

-Oh, Hermione Granger, que nous vaut l'honneur de votre venue.

-Je dois passer des test.

-Quel type de tests ? demanda la secrétaire en commençant à remplir une feuille.

-Pour savoir si l'enfant que je porte est lyncanthrope.

-Oh, et Monsieur vous êtes...

-C'est ma compagne.

-Oh.

-Vous vous attendiez à ce que je sois son père n'est ce pas ?

La secrétaire rougit brusquement et Rémus en conclut que oui.

-Etonnée Miss ? Et oui, l'amour n'existe pas qu'entre personnes du même âge. dit il sèchement. Bon, vous comptez nous dire où nous devons nous rendre où nous devons le deviner ?

-Oh, euh, désolée, oui,c'est dans le couloir gauche, la première porte à droite, le docteur Marks peut vous recevoir dès maintenant.

-Merci, Miss. dit Rémus avant d'entreîner Hermione dans le couloir.

-Tu n'avais pas besoin d'être aussi sec avec cette pauvre secrétaire.

-Elle m'a énervé, ah mais oui, c'est vrai, qu'est ce qu'Hermione Granger, héroïne de guerre fait avec un homme qui a l'âge d'être son père, et un loup garou qui plus est.

-Rémus... Ne te soucie pas de ce que pensent les autres, moi je t'aime et c'est ça le principal, non ?

-Oui, mais tu mérites quand même bien mieux que moi.

-Et toi alors, tu ne mérites pas mieux que moi peut être ? Je t'ai fait souffrir parce que suis trop butée pour t'écouter.

-C'est du passé.

Ils arrivèrent devant la porte du bureau du médecin et la jeune femme frapa. C'est une voix féminine qui leur permit d'entrer, ce qu'ils firent. Le médecinvitn leur serrer la main avant de demander.

-Pourquoi souhaitez vous passer ces tests ?

-Je suis lycanthrope, et nous voulons savoir si le bébé à hérité du gêne.

-D'accord.

Elle prit sa baguette avant de dire à Hermione de lever son tee shirt. Elle lui jeta plusieurs sorts et attendit quelques minutes, durant lesquels Hermione crut mourir d'impatience et d'angoisse, avant que les résultats ne tombent enfin.

-Votre enfant est lycanthrope, je suis désolée.

Hermione s'effondra sur la chaise la plus proche alors que des larmes montaient à ses yeux. Rémus entoura ses épaule d'un de ses bras et lui chuchota que ça allait aller. La brune refoula ses larmes avant de demander :

-Est ce que vous, ou un de vos collègue, pouvez pratiquer une IVG.

-Je le peux, mais il faut que vous soyez sure de vous, ce n'est pas une décision à prendre à la légère.

-Je suis sure de moi, je ne veux pas quun enfant souffre de cela pour mon simple égoisme.

-D'accord, vous devez signer ces quelques papiers et nous pourrons procéder.

Hermione acquiesça et signa les papier qu'elle avait à signer avant que le docteur dne dise à Rémus de sortir.

...

Quand Hermione ressortit du cabinet, elle était livide et tomba directement en larmes dans les bras de Rémus qui la consola comme il le pouvait en les faisant tranplaner au Terrier, directement dans leur chambre pour ne croiser personne. Il les y enfermèrent et la serra fort contre lui alors qu'elle disait :

-C'est... C'est dur Rémus.

-Je sais Mia, j sais, mais tu l'as fait pour empêcher cet enfant de soufrir.

-Je sais... mais, je... Je l'immaginait... L'immaginait déjà dans mes bras... Ce bébé... J'imaginait à quoi il pourrait ressembler... Et là... Je me ses comme... Vide... Quand je me dit que... Qu'il y a quelques dixaimes de minutes... Il était encore dans mon ventre... Et là...

Elle fondit en larme, encore une fois, des sanglots et des larmes incontrôlables qu'elle n'arrivait pas a tarir. Rémus la serra contre lui, la réconforta comme il le pouvait, mais il savait qu'il n'y arriverait pas, que la jeune femme ne s'en remettrait jamais totalement, elle était fragile, et la guerre et la perte de ses parents l'avaient fragilisée encore plus. Elle ne pourra pas oublier ce bébé, ce bébé qu'elle a porté pendant presque trois mois et qu'elle a dut abandonner, jamais.

...

Seberus

...

2 Septembre, Poudlard.

Ginny était revenue à Poudlard la veille et elle en tenait plus en place, elle mourrait d'impatience, elle voulait aller voir Rogue, chose qu'elle ne put faire qu'à la fin d'une journée atrocement longue, et sans cours de potion en plus. Quand enfin elle n'eut plus court, elle marcha jusqu'au bureau de son professeur et y entra, après y avoir été invitée. Elle vit Rogue, qui corrigeait déjà une copie et dit :

-Bonsoir, professeur Rogue.

-Bonsoir, Miss Weasley, que voulez vous.

-Vous.

-Moi ?

-Oui, je veux Severus, alors dites moi simplement si vous pouvez accéder à ma requête, ou si je dois à tout jamais vivre dans le passé, avec le souvenir de l'homme que j'ai aimé et que j'aime encore.

-Le voulez vous vraiment, Ginevra.

Le coeur de la jeune femme fit un bond dans sa poitrine : il l'avait appelée Ginevra ! Elle était sur la bonne voix, alors elle répondit :

-Plus que tout au monde.

-Viens.

Et il était passé au tutoiement, elle était vraiment sur la bonne voix. Elle s'approcha lentement de lui, mais il n'était pas de cette avis; il attrapa son bras et la fit basculer sur ses genoux avant de l'embrasser avec autant de passion qu'il le pouvait, et Ginny se sentit décoller du sol, ça ne faisait qu'un mois mais Merlin que ça avait été long, et si ses souvenirs étaient bons, il ne l'avait jamais embrassée comme ça. Lorsqu'enfin ils se séparèrent, elle remarqua :

-J'ai crut pendant un instant que tu allais me dévorer tout entière.

-Pendant un instant, moi aussi, tu m'as tellement manqué. dit il en sentant son parfum, ré-apprivoisant ces senteurs qui l'avaient envoûté il y a 20 ans de cela.

-Je ne sais pas comment tu as tenu 20 ans alors que moi j'étais au bord de la crise de nerf pour seulement 1 mois.

-Franchement je ne sais pas non plus, mais présentement, j'ai envie d'occuper mes lèvres à autre chose que parler.

En disant cela, il l'embrassa à nouveau avant de balayer tous les objets présents sur son bureau d'une main et d'y allonger la jeune femme, pour découvrir et redécouvrir son corps, mais toujours sans aller plus loin qu'elle ne le voulait, il ne supporterait pas de subir à nouveaux une seule journée sans elle. Ses lèvres glisèrent de ses lèvres à sa mâchoire, son menton, son cou, son décoleté, pendant que sas mains glissaient sous sa chemise. Il l'entendait soupirer de plaisir et cela ne faisait que lui donner que plus envie de parcourir son corps de baisers et caresses, ce qu'il fit d'ailleurs, en se promettant que plus jamais il ne serait loin d'elle,, c'était son seul souhait dans la vie, garder Ginevra à ses côté, à jamais. (p'tite référence comme ça, pour la fin, même si j'aurais mais tellement préféré l'écrire en anglais, mais bon, un mot en anglais, il se serait sentit seul le pauvre, alors tant pis)

...

Oui, je saiiiiis, le passage sur Ginny et Severus est minuscule, mais que voulez vous que j'écrive, ils n'ont pas de problèmes, EUX pas comme ma pauvre petite Hermione qui est toute triste et qui pleure.


	18. Happy End

Quand le temps s'emmêle... épilogue (ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiin, je vais pleurer)

...

10 ans plus tard

Hermione était dans sa petite maison de la banlieue sorcière de Londres, maison dans laquelle elle vivait avec son mari, Rémus, et son petit rayon de soleil, sa petit fille chérie, sa Julianna. Julianna avait été un miracle dans sa vie, car après qu'elle ait avorté de son premier bébé, elle était tombée en dépression, elle n'était plus que l'ombre d'elle même, et personne ne pouvait l'aider, pas même Rémus, il avait été là, l'avait laissée pleurer sur son épaule des heures durant, du jour et la nuit, il l'avait poussée à reprendre une vie normale, à aller à l'écolde de justice magique qu'elle rêvait de faire, à revivre, tout simplement. Mais il n'avait pas entièrement réussi, il restait toujours l'ombre de cet enfant sur la vie d'Hermione, alors quand elle était tombée enceinte de Julianna, 5 après, elle avait directement fait les tests pour la lycanthropie, et avait appris avec la plus grande joie du monde que cet enfant n'en était pas atteint, elle an avait presque pleuré de bonheur, et 'avait annoncé à tous ses proches dans la journée, Rémus avait accueillit la nouvelle avec une très grande joie et les 8 mois qu'ils durent attendre avant la naissance de leur petite princesse leur parurent une éternité. Depuis, Julianna illuminait sa vie chaque jour un peu plus, et Hermione, qui adorait pourtant son travail, l'avait considérablement allégé pour rester le plus possible aupères de sa fille. Julianna était une petit brune aux yeux magnifiques dorés qui séduisaient beaucoup de monde, et plus particulièrement son parrain, Harry, qui n'avait de cesse de lui acheter jouets et vêtement, tous plus beaux les uns que les autres. Hermione l'avait nombre de fois réprimandé à cause de ça, elle ne voulait pas que sa fille soit pourri-gâtée, mais Harry adorait sa filleule, alors il n'écoutait pas un traître mot de ce qu'elle disait, et continuait de couvrir la petite de cadeaux. Mais aujourd'hui était un grand jour, le jour où Ginny et Severus se diraient oui, pour la vie, et donc, Hermione, Rémus et Julianna se préparaient. Hermione avait eut beaucoup de facilité à accepter Severus, qui s'était révélé être un homme charmant, et pas méchant, mais plus ironique, sarcastique qu'elle ne l'avait crut, dans la famille, ce qui n'avait pas été le cas de son mari, il avait eut du mal à apprécier Severus, mais il y était finalement arrivé, et depuis, les deux hommes étaient cordiaux l'un envers l'autre. Donc, présentement, Hermione coiffait les beaux cheveux de sa petite Julia qui attendait patiemment que sa maman ait fini pour enfiler ses chaussures, afin de partir au mariage de sa tata Ginny et de Severus, qui, et cela peut paraître étonnant, adorait la gamine, pas autant qu'Harry, mais il l'adorait quand même, et il lui rendait très bine, ce que son père n'avait pas vraiment accepté au début.

-Maman, c'est quand que toi et papa vous vous êtes mariés déjà ?

-Je te l'ai déjà dit, c'était quand tu avais un an, c'est pour ça que tu ne t'en souviens pas.

-Ah oui, c'est vrai

-Et tonton Harry et tata Jess, ils se sont mariés quand ?

-Avant que tu naisses.

-Pourquoi ils se sont mariés avant toi et papa alors que toi et papa vous êtes des chéris depuis plus longtemps ?

-Parce que... Parce que ton parrain a voulut s'engager plus vite que nous, et... J'ai eut une très mauvaise passe, avant a naissance, et je ne voulait pas me marier, ton père était au courant, et il a attendu que j'aille mieux.

-Pourquoi t'allais pas bien.

Hermione se figea, elle n'avait encore jamais parlé du bébé à sa fille, et elle aurait espéré ne jamais lui en parler, mais malheureusement, sa petit chérie était bien curieuse, alors elle inspira un grand coup et dit :

-Bien avant que tu naisses, au début de ma relation avec ton père, je suis tombée enceinte, mais ton père ne voulait pas que je garde le bébé si il était lycanthrope, alors j'ai passé des tests pour le savoir, et j'ai apprit que ce bébé était un loup garou, ou plutôt le serait à sa naissance, alors j'ai avorté, ça veux dire que j'ai fait sortir le bébé de mon ventre pour qu'il ne naisse jamais, comment ça, il ne souffrira pas comme ton père a souffert.

-Mais le bébé, il est où ?

-Il... Il est mort.

Des larmes roulèrent sur les joues d'Hermione, depuis la naissance de Julianna, elle ne pensait presque plus au bébé, sauf à ''l'anniversaire'' du jour où elle avait avorté, jour où elle pleurait, une fois le soir venu, dans les bras réconfortants et aimants de son loup garou de mari, alors les question de la petite faisait remonter de trop douloureux souvenirs. Elle essuya les joues à l'instant même où les bras de Rémus entourant ses épaules par derrière.

-Tu pleures Mia ?

-Tu as au courant que je ne m'appelle plus Mia depuis 10 ans quand même ?

-Oh c'est bon, c'est comme ça que je t'ai connu, et puis tu t'appelle Hermione, ça pourrait être un diminutif.

-Oui, bien sur.

Il l'embrassa sur la joue, sentant que cette même joue était humide et demanda :

-Tu as pleuré ?

Elle acquiesça de la tête et il resserra son étreinte.

-Pourquoi ?

-Le bébé.

-Mia, ça fait 10 ans...

-Le temps n'y changera rien, Rémus, il y a des blessures qui ne se réparent pas, tu devrait le savoir, toi mieux que quiconque.

-Je le sais.

-Bon, dit elle en secouant sa tête pour chasser ses idées noires, tu es prêt ?

-Oui, je n'attends plus que les femmes de ma vie.

Elle sourit et terminant de coiffer Julianna.

-C'est bon Julia, va mettre tes chaussures.

-J'y vais.

La petite sauta du tabouret sur lequel elle était assise, embrassa son père au passage, et alla enfiler la paire de chaussures que sa mère lui avait préparé pandant qu'Hermione se relevait et se retournait. Rémus dit avant de l'embrasser.

-Tu es magnifique.

En effet, elle était plutôt pas mal, et Rémus n'était peut être pas très objectif; elle portait une robe à brettelle bleu nuit plutôt moulante qui était coupé au dessus des genoux et avec une sorte de volant à la taille et un boléro (le prof de musique est partout Léa) blanc alors que lui avait enfilé un pantalon gris tout simple et une fine chemise en lin blanche.

-Tu n'es pas mal non plus.

-Ce compliment me va droit au coeur.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel avec un léger sourire en se décalant de lui. Elle alla mettre ses chaussures, une paire s'escarpins blancs qui ne le seront plus à la fin de la journée avant de transplaner avec sa fille et son mari.

...

Ginny était au Terrier, en stress et sa mère lui tapait sur les nerfs, et elle était censé être zen pour le mariage, mais bien sur. Elle n'était qu'à moitié habillée, Jessica, la femme d'Harry, une belle femme aux cheveux couleur de blé et aux yeux d'un violet bleuté magnifique, se battait avec le corset qu'elle devait enfiler à Ginny.

-Jess, explique moi pourquoi je doit mettre cette engin de torture déjà ?

-Pour que ton mari à en devenir n'ai d'yeux que pour toi.

-C'est déjà le cas sans cette chose.

-Et bien il te regardera encore plus.

-Pas besoin.

Bon, pour convaincre la rouquine de se laisser faire, Jessica sortit son dernier atout, mais lui murmura, de peur que l'un des frère de Ginny ne l'entende.

-Quand je me suis mariée avec Harry, j'étais aussi enthousiaste que toi pour mettre un corset, mais franchement, ça lui a fait de l'effet à mon cher mari, beaucoup d'effet, et quand il me l'a enlevé c'était délicieux.

-Mais Severus n'est pas Harry.

-T'inquiètes, ils ont tous les même faiblesses

-Mais bien sur. T'as bientôt fini de me mettre ce machin ?

-Oui, je n'ai plus qu'un truc à fermer... Et voila.

-J'peux plus respirer.

-Alors ne parle pas, économise ton souffle.

-Aha, aha, aha, très drôle.

-Je sais, je sais, je suis unique et parfaite, tant que je m'éblouie moi même en me regardant dans un miroir.

Jess pouffa à la fin de sa phrase alors que Ginny éclatait de rire.

-Oh la la... Ce pauvre Harry... Est marié à la femme la plus narcissique du monde...

-On est Serpentard ou on ne l'est pas ma belle.

-Et toi tu l'es à 200 %.

-Et j'en suis fière.

-Désespérante, personne n'est fier d'être Serpentard.

-Oh si, croit moi, tout ceux qui passent dans cette maison le sont.

-Si tu le dis, bon, tu peux m'aider à mettre ma robe ?

-Euh... Non.

-Elle est sur le canapé. dit Ginny, ne faisant pas attention à la réponse de la blonde, qui l'aidera de toute manière.

Jess alla chercher la robe de Ginny et lui enfila précautionneusement, pour ne pas l'abîmer, avant de lui dire de se retourner pour qu'elle la maquille. Pendant qu'elle lui mettait du mascara, une voix retentit :

-MAMAAAAAAAAAAAAN !

Et le haute de la pommette et l'arcade sourcilière, qui venaient d'êtres terminées, de Ginny furent recouvertes de noir et Jessica s'écria :

-James arrête de crier je prépare tata Ginny !

-Mais Lily elle m'a mordu !

Jessica ferma les yeux et inspira un grand cou, elle allait faire une crise de nerf, ou plutôt, ses enfants allaient la rendre folle, ses enfants qui déboulèrent dans le salon. James, âgé de 6, avait ses beaux yeux émeraude remplis de larmes et ses cheveux brun, que sa mère avait réussi à coiffer il y a un quart d'heure, tout emmêlés et Lily, portrait craché de sa maman qui tenait maladroitement debout du haut de ses 2 ans, suivait son frère partout, ce qui avait du énervé le brun et provoqué cette morsure subite qui était plus que voyante sur le poignet du petit garçon; c'était certain, Jess allait les étrangler.

-Ginny, empêche moi les tuer.

-C'est ta faute, quelle idée de faire des enfants à Harry Potter.

-Tiens, d'ailleurs, il est où celui là, qu'il surveille ses enfants ?

-Dans sa chambre, en train de se préparer.

-D'accord. Les enfants, maman est occupée avec votre tante, alors vous allez gentiment arrêter de hurler et régler vos problèmes avec papa, d'accord, et Lily ne mord pas ton frère, ce n'est pas bien.

-Oui mama.

Les deux garnement tournèrent le dos pour monter voir Harry alors que Jess se remettait à maquiller Ginny, qui entre temps avait effacé d'un sort le surplus de mascara quand soudain :

-PAPAAAAAAAAAAAA LILY ELLE M'A MORDU !

Jessica allait vraiment tuer son fils, qui l'avait encore une fois fait baver.

-Ginny, un conseil, contente toi d'un enfant, c'est bien plus calme quand c'est seul ce genre de créature.

-Je ne tiendrait pas compte de ton conseil et ferrait plein de bébés roux.

-Tes enfants ne seront pas roux, Jude n'est pas roux.

-Il à eut de la chance.

-Si tu le dis. Bon, tu crois que je vais réussir à te maquiller ou pas.

-J'espère que oui.

Jessica se remit au travail pour embellir la rouquine encore plus. Une fois cela fait, elle la coiffa rapidement, la coiffure étant son domaine, et la rousse se retrouva avec une coiffure élaborée qu'elle l'aurais jamais sut faire seule.

-Merci Jess.

-Mais de rien voyons. Bon, je vais voir si mes enfants ne s'entre-tuent pas.

-Je ne pense pas, ils doivent plutôt se liguer contre leur père.

-Ah oui, mais je vais voir quand même.

-Vas y, moi je ne bouge pas, j'ai trop peur de déchirer ma robe ou de me décoiffer.

-Ok, mais il est où Jude ?

-Il doit être dans le jardin, du moment qu'il ne pleure pas ou ne hurle pas, tout va bien.

-D'accord. dit Jessica en s'en allant.

Mais elle ne marcha pas longtemps puisqu'elle rentra dans son mari.

-Oh, pardon Harry, j'aillais te rejoindre.

-Et bien pas besoin. Tu es très jolie comme ça chérie.

-Merci. sourit la blonde avant de l'embrasser rapidement. Qu'est ce que tu as fais des enfants, tu les as tués ?

-Non, ils sont partis jouer avec Jude.

-Mais Harry t'es débile ou quoi ?! Je viens de les préparer par Merlin je ne veux pas qu'ils se salissent ! s'écria Jess en sortant en courant.

-Désolé...

Elle revint quelques secondes plus tard avec James, Lily et un petit garçon qui devait avoir 4 ans aux cheveux noirs comme l'ébène et aux yeux marrons, Jude, Jude qui était plein de terre, ce qui énerva fortement sa mère.

-JUDE SEVERUS ROGUE ! Je t'avais dit de ne pas te salir !

-Pardon maman.

-Mais en plus elle est toute neuve cette chemise ! s'exclama Ginny en lui jetant un sort de nettoyage, qui heureusement fit disparaître les tâches.

-J'ai pas fais exprès.

-J'espère bien que tu n'as pas fais exprès ! Bon, on va devoir y aller, c'est l'heure. Harry, Jess, vous pouvez prendre Jude avec vous, puisqu'il faut que j'arrive au bras de mon père je ne peux pas gérer ce petit monstre.

-Oui, bien sur, viens Jude. dit Jess entendant la main au petit garçon.

Il la prit et Jessica et Harry transplanèrent avec les trois enfants. Ginny, elle, se rassit et attendit que son père et sa mère arrivent au salon, ce qui ne tarda pas. Sa mère la serra fort dans ses bras.

-Oh ma chérie tu vas te marier.

-Maman... Tu m'étouffes.

Molly la serra un peu plus avant de la lâcher, des larmes aux yeux.

-Maman tu ne vas pas pleurer quand même.

-Mon bébé va se marier.

-Maman je ne suis plus un bébé, j'ai 28 ans.

-Tu seras toujours mon bébé.

Ginny leva les yeux au ciel an soupirant avant que son père ne la prenne dans ses bras à son tour.

-Tu grandis vite ma fille.

Elle lui sourit avant qu'ils ne transplanent. Ils arrivèrent sur les lieux du mariage, Molly alla s'asseoir alors que Ginny, au bras de son père, avançait, un sourire radieux aux lèvres au bras de son père, et en direction de son fiancé, fiancé qui n'avait pas daigné abandonner ses éternels vêtements arriva près de lui alors que son père allait rejoindre Molly. Rapidement, Ginny et Severus furent unis pour le meilleur et pour le pire, mais ils espéraient surtout que ce soit pour le meilleur. Dans l'assemblée, tout le monde souriait, les enfants ne criaient pas et Hermione oubliait pour quelques heures ce bébé qui hantait sa vie. Finalement, quand le temps s'en mêle, il fait des heureux.

Voila voila, c'est la fin, la vraie fin, le happy end, la joie le bonheur l'amour, mais je vais faire la mauvaise fin. Mais dites moi quand même si ça vous a plut ? Et Jess, vous l'aimez bien ?


	19. Bad End

Quand le temps s'emmêle... bad end

...

Cela dura 6 mois, 6 mois durant lesquels Hermione pleurait dans les bras de Rémus chaque soir, ce qui finit par agacer le loup garou, mais il ne s'en plaint pas auprès de la jeune femme. 6 mois durant lesquels Hermione n'était plus que l'ombre d'elle même, 6 mois durant lesquels elle ne souriait pas, posait sa main sur son ventre en permanence, 6 mois durant lesquels elle ne parla que pas monosyllabes, ne mangeant presque plus, et simplement parce que Molly l'y obligeait. 6 mois durent lesquels sont moral au plus bas, 6 mois durant lesquels elle pensait à ce bébé, chaque heure, chaque minute, chaque seconde, pas un jour ne passait sans qu'elle ne veuille retourner en arrière et ne pas avorter, même au prix de sa relation avec Rémus, et elle était rendue compte que Lily avait eut raison à l'époque, quand elle lui avait dit qu'elle s'e voudrait toute sa vie si elle avortait, et c'était le cas, alors, pour ne plus avoir à supporter le poids de ses acte,elle avait mit fin à ses jours, seule, dans sa chambre, le jour où elle aurait du accoucher de son bébé en buvant toute une potion qui ne devait être ingurgité qu'en toute petite dose, et qui, dans le cas contraire, agissait comme un poison et tuant la personne qui en buvait en quelques secondes. C'était Rémus qui l'avait trouvée dans la chambre, à moitié étendue au sol, le flacon de la potion brisé à coté d'elle, sa peau pale et glacée, et son corps qu'il avait tant aimé découvrir et redécouvrir, inanimé à jamais.Rémus sentit la culpabilité monter en lui, comme lorsqu'il pensait à la jeune femme, qui était morte à cause de lui, comme à chaque fois, il se disait que si il n'avait pas oublié ce foutu sort de contraception, Mia serait encore en vie, mais bon, avec des si on referait le monde, alors il avait préféré tourner la page; il avait rencontré, ou plutôt appris à connaître puisqu'elle faisait partie de l'Ordre, une jeune femme charmante nommée Nymphadora Tonks, ils étaient rapidement sortis ensemble, et lui comma la jeune femme, s'étaient vite attachés l'un un à l'autre. Tout s'était enchaîné, appart, demande en mariage, et mariage, puis Tonks avait émit le souhait d'avoir un bébé, ce que Rémus avait d'abord catégoriquement refusé, ne voulant pas revivre la même chose qu'avec Mia, mais Tonks, Harry, Jess (la femme d'Harry), Molly, Ginny et Severus s'étaient ligués contre lui, le maître de potions arguant que si Tonks prenait une petite dose de potion Tue-Loup avant chaque rapport, il n'y avait aucune chance que le bébé soit lycanthrope; alors, sa garce de femme avait gagné, et elle était rapidement tombée enceinte. Elle avait donné naissance à un petit Ted il y a quelques mois de cela, et si aujourd'hui Rémus repensait à celle qui fut son premier amour, c'est parce qu'aujourd'hui, ça faisait 5 ans qu'elle avait mit fin à ses jours, alors, il avait décidé, pour la première fois depuis l'enterrement, d'aller au cimetière. Présentement, il était devant la tombe de marbre où le nom ''Hermione Granger'' ainsi que ces deux dates ''19 septembre 1979-5 février 1999'' et il pensa la même chose qu'il avait pensée quand il avait apprit la mort de Lily et James : personne ne devrait mourir à 20, surtout que Mia n'avait pas encre ses 20 ans quand elle était décédée, elle n'avait même pas put voir la vingtaine, et aucun être ne méritait ça. Il soupira, il oubliait Mia avec Tonks qu'il aimait plus que tout ma la jeune brune restera toujours dans sa vie, comme un fantôme de son passé qui le hantera jusqu'à la fin de sa vie, après tout, comment pourrait il oublier celle qui avait été sa première, dans tous les sens du terme, premier amour, première petite amie, la première qui l'avait aimé pour ce qu'il est, première amante première déception amoureuse, la première qu'il avait perdu. Il sentit ses yeux le piquer, mais il ne voulait pas pleurer, ou plutôt, il ne voulait plus pleurer, il avait déjà trop pleurer la mort de Mia, il était venu pour lui dire un dernier au revoir et refusait de pleurer, il était désormais heureux dans sa vie, alors il ne laisserait pas le souvenir de Mia lui pourrir la vie. Mais en même temps, elle avait été trop importante dans sa vie pour qu'il fasse demi tour maintenet, alors il s'agenouilla devant la tombe, caressa doucement du bout de ses doigts le marbre glacé de la tombe de la jeune femme, avant de regarder la photo d'elle qui reposait là, un sourire nostalgique aux lèvres. Il sortit une petite chaîne en argent de sa poche alors que dans son autre main se trouvait une rose. Il entoura la fleur du bijou, le collier qu'il avait offert à Mia pour leur premier Noël ensemble, avant de jeter un sort à la rose pour qu'elle na fane jamais. Puis, il la posa sur le marbre glacé , se releva, et s'en alla, après un dernier regard à la photo de la jeune femme.

...

Voila voila, Hermione s'est finalement suicidée, donc elle souffre et meurt, et Rémus ne souffre pas trop puisqu'il s'est mit avec Tonks.


End file.
